Defamation of Character
by Potions
Summary: Severus bemerkt, dass sich die Charaktere aus den Liebesromanen, die seine Schüler in seinem Unterricht lesen, auf sich und seine Kollegen in Hogwarts beziehen, und so setzt Snape alles daran, den Autor ausfindig zu machen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Defamation of Character_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und ihren Anwälten. Ich verspreche, die Charaktere zurückzugeben, wenn ich genug mit ihnen gespielt habe.

**Looneyluna** hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihre FF zu übersetzen. Zu finden ist sie u.a. auf ashwinder. Einen lieben Dank auch an meine Beta _Itzy_, die ich mit dieser Übersetzung behelligen durfte! 'knuddel'

* * *

Obwohl vor seiner Tür die Hitze des Sommers herrschte, schürte Severus das Feuer und stürzte sein Getränk hinunter. Es gab so viel zu verbrennen, so viel Genugtuung, die durch sein jährliches Ritual geerntet werden musste. Wenngleich er den kalten Biss des Herbstes am liebsten hatte, kam der Sommer gleich danach. Jedoch langweilte es ihn langsam, die Erstklässler in die Grausamkeiten seiner Person einzuführen. Seine Strategie zahlte sich jedoch aus. Die meisten Schüler schmissen Zaubertränke so schnell sie konnten.

Mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen riss Severus Snape die Seiten aus einem Liebesroman heraus und gluckste, als er sie ins Feuer warf. Sein betrunkener Zustand half ihm, die Grenze seiner gegenwärtigen Beschäftigung zu überschreiten, da er nicht die Gewohnheit pflegte, Bücher zu verbrennen. Doch dies war die Ausnahme der Regel. Diese verbotene Ware war im letzten Schuljahr der Ruin seiner Existenz gewesen.

Er hatte es vollkommen klar gestellt, dass, wenn er einen Schüler mit einer Ausgabe von _Die dunkle Magie_ von Perdita Winters erwischen würde, dieser eine Woche Nachsitzen erhalten würde. Unglücklicherweise konnte er sie nicht ausschließen, noch weniger konnte er sie verdreschen und sie dazu zu bringen, wichtige Arbeiten der Literatur oder Zaubertrankzeitschriften zu lesen.

Anstatt zu lernen oder sich zu verbessern, waren die weiblichen Schüler zufrieden damit gewesen, ihren Verstand mit verdorbenen Liebesromanen und albernen Klatschzeitschriften durcheinander zu bringen. Die älteren Schüler hatten, zweifellos von besagten Liebesromanen und tobenden Hormonen beeinflusst, sein Berufsleben zur Hölle gemacht.

Das vergangene Schuljahr war ein Rekord gewesen. Dem Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, dem schmierigen Dummkopf, der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, wurden unsittliche Angebote von sechsunddreißig Schülern gemacht - und nicht alle jene Angebote waren von weiblichen Schülern gemacht worden!

Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – die unangebrachten Angebote oder die fortwährenden Bedrohungen seines Lebens.

Severus zerriss einen weiteren Schwall von Buchseiten, lauschte den erschreckten Atemzügen der Charaktere auf den Seiten, da ihr erfundenes Universum dezimiert wurde. Es war ein verzaubertes Buch, eines, das einem vorlas. Er zerknüllte das Papier und warf es ins Feuer, erlangte so ein perverses Gefühl des Vergnügens, als er den entsetzten Schreien lauschte.

Er warf den Rest dessen, was vom Buch übrig geblieben war, auf einen Stapel, griff nach seiner Karaffe und goss sich mehr Feuerwhiskey ins Glas.

_„… sein seidiger Stab tief in ihrem glitschigem Kanal"_, erzählte eine sanfte Stimme, als das Buch aufschlug. _„Er eroberte ihre Lippen, trank gierig die heiseren Schreie der Lust von ihnen."_

Sich im Zimmer nach der sinnlichen Stimme umschauend, stampfte Severus auf das Buch zu, welches offen war. Verfluchte Nervensäge!

‚_Hilflos keuchte Cassandra, als sie den Kuss unterbrach. „Bitte__ Simon!", flehte sie, als sie ihre Hüften im Einklang mit seinen bewegte, seine Besessenheit willkommen hieß und Erfüllung brauchte.'_

_´"Cassandra", knurrte Simon. __Seine schwarzen, strähnigen Harre kitzelten ihre Wange, als er seine markante Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. Ihre Scheide war eng und himmlisch. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, die Ekstase, Anspruch auf dieses Erdenkind zu erheben, lastete schwer auf seiner Seele.´_

„Was für ein totaler Müll!", murrte Severus, sank auf seine Knie und wühlte sich durch den Stapel.

_´Der dunkle Zauberer war unbarmherzig, als er in sie stieß. Ihr analytischer Verstand, die Logik, an d__er__ sie in ihrem Leben festgehalten hatte, war zertrümmert worden. Wissenschaft schrieb vor, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei nicht gab, doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr ignorieren.´_

Die feminine Stimme fuhr fort, die innersten Gedanken der Charaktere zu erzählen.

´_Simon hatte ihr eine Welt gezeigt, die Wissenschaft nicht erklären konnte. Seine schwarzen Augen öffneten sich und starrten in ihre. Sie konnte ihn fühlen, nicht nur eingebettet in ihrem Körper, sondern auch in ihrem Kopf.´_

_´__Ebenso wie__ er den Schleier ihrer Unschuld durchstochen hatte, durchstachen seine Gedanken ihre Seele. Seine Begierde wurde ihre. Der hohe Bogen seiner Augenbraue furchte sich quälend zusammen. „Bist du sicher, Cassandra?", fragte er, sein heiserer Tonfall zitterte vor Lust.´ _

Severus warf Ausgaben des Buches über seine Schulter, direkt in das Feuer, und versuchte das widerwärtige Material ausfindig zu machen. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Hormone tobten! Gespräche während des Sexes waren lächerlich - intim, aber lächerlich! Der talentfreie Schreiberling war eine Hexe. Dessen war er sich sicher, offensichtlich eine Hexe, die sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, die Kunst von Legilimentik zu erforschen.

Du verschenkst deine Gedanken nicht. Legilimentik ist nicht Gedanken lesen! So etwas wie Telepathie gibt es nicht.

_´ „Ja", wimmerte Cassandra. „Vollende das Ritual__ Simon."´_

_´Er hoffte nur, das__s__ sein Wissen sie vom Rand der Dunkelheit zurück bringen konnte, an der sie durch seine Hand stehen würde. Ihr Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten war Ehrfurcht gebietend. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht unangebracht war. Dies ist der Kampf, auf den er sich vorbereitet hatte. All seine Kenntnisse von den dunklen Künsten würden getestet und erprobt werden.´_

_´So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, kratzte Simon seinen Willen zusammen und erzitterte, als er den Verlust ihrer pulsierenden Hitze betrauerte. Er musste das Blut ihrer Unschuld aufsammeln. Nur durch das, was sie bereitwillig opferte, würde die Verbindung im Netz der Verdammung gelöst werden.´_

_´Der Wunsch der bösen Zauberin nach Unsterblichkeit hatte keine Grenzen und…´_

Severus schnappte sich das Buch, schlug es zu und stoppte so das unaufhörliche Geschwafel. Um seiner geistigen Gesundheit und seiner Libido willen warf er es ins Feuer. Die Stimme der Erzählerin verstummte, ihre Schreie der Empörung halfen wenig, um das Problem, dem er jetzt gegenüberstand, zu lösen.

Seine Erektion drückte gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. „Verdammt Hölle!" Die Bilder hatten ihn hart gemacht. An die letzte Frau, die er im Bett hatte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wahrscheinlich war es eine Hure aus der Knockturn Gasse gewesen. Doch die Vorstellung einer warmen, feuchten und willigen Frau unter ihm brachte sein slytherinsches Blut zum Kochen.

Frustriert und stockbesoffen, griff er eine der vielen Ausgaben von _Die dunkle Magie_ und riss die Inhaltsangabe aus dem Buch.

_´Ihre Welt bestand aus Logik und Wissenschaft. Dies war alles, was sie je gekannt hatte. Immer wie ein Wissenschaftswunderkind, tauchte Cassandra in ihre Forschung ein. Doch als ein unbekannter Fremder vor ihr erschien und sie nötigte seine Hand zu ergreifen, tat sie es bereitwillig._

_Simon Sanders´ Mission war so simpe__l__ gewesen – töte Cassandra, um ihre Mutter, die Zauberin, daran zu hindern, alle in der magischen Welt zu versklaven. Cassandras Unschuld hatte seine dunkle Seele auf eine Weise berührt, wie niemals zuvor es jemand vermocht hatte. Immer einer mit eigenen Vorstellungen, entschied sich Simon dafür, die Wissenschaftlerin zu retten._

_Würde er sich selbst retten, wenn er sie rettet__e__? Die magische Welt…´_

Severus spottete und feuerte das Buch in die schwindenden Flammen. „Ein ´Held´ mit einer ´Vorstellung´", kommentierte er abfällig. „Er sollte sie einfach flach legen und sie dann töten. Wenigstens würde sie so einen Zweck erfüllen. Eine Muggelforscherin! Zweifellos eine eintönige, aber dennoch überwältigend erotische Heldin."

Er bemerkte, dass er mit sich selbst sprach, toastete dem Kamin zu und kippte das bernsteinfarbene Getränk hinunter. Er lehnte sich in seinem klapprigen Stuhl zurück und schlug ein Buch, was nicht verzaubert war, auf einer beliebigen Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

_In seine dunklen, stählernen Augen starrend, kämpfte Cassandra gegen ihre Fesseln. „Und was tun Sie, wenn Sie wehrlose __S__terbliche nicht entführen?"_

_Simon grinste und zeigte seine schiefen Zähne. „Ich unterrichte."_

Severus fiel von seinem Stuhl, las jedoch weiter.

_Sie beobachtete, wie er etwas in eine__m__ großen Kessel umrührte, und __der Hass auf ihn__ wuchs. Seine eleganten Hände fügten weitere Zutaten hinzu und sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn für seine Leichtigkeit, mit de__r__ er dies tat, zu bewundern. „Sie sind ein Lehrer!", __rief__ sie __aus__„Was unterrichten Sie? __Wie __werde__ ich ein 08/15 Krimineller?"_

Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als er das Buch fester hielt und weiter las.

_Simon ging um den Tisch herum und kniete sich vor seine Gefangene. „Ich unterrichte meine Schüler, wie sie sich gegen die Dunklen Künste verteidigen können."_

_Cassandra wurde __vor__ Verzweiflung ärgerlich. „Ich glaube nichts von dem. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Ich habe Freunde, die Ihnen helfen können."_

_Sogar nach allem, das sie ihn hatte tun sehen, glaubte die Frau nicht an Magie. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie bemitleiden, oder sich Sorgen um sie machen sollte. Magie existierte, ob sie es glauben wollte oder nicht. Mit einer schnellen, bedrohlichen Bewegung löste er ihre Fesseln an den Knöcheln und drückte ihre Knie auseinander. Sich intim an sie pressend, rieb er mit seiner markanten Nase ihre Wange. Ihre feuchte Hitze konnte er trotz der Stoffschichten an seinem Schwanz spüren. „Vielleicht bist du diejenige, die diese Hilfe benötigen könnte", neckte er. _

Severus sah auf und starrte ins Feuer. „Dunkle, strähnige Haare. Dunkle, stählerne Augen. Markante Nase. Unterrichtet." Er blätterte zu den letzten paar Seiten des Buches und suchte nach irgendeinem ungreifbaren Anhaltspunkt, als ihm eine Erkenntnis dämmerte.

_Der ältere Zauberer hinkte den Hauptkorridor der leeren Schule entlang und lehnte sich an seine Stellvertreterin. „Sie ist bezaubern__d__, oder?", fragte er die Frau neben sich._

_Die Frau schnaubte halb empört, halb anerkennend, ihr irischer Akzent voller Verdruss. „Eines Tages wird dein Einmischen mehr Schaden anrichten, als nützen, Albert." _

„_Und doch billigst du es__ Melinda", kicherte Albert._

_Melinda verdrehte ihre Augen und versteckte ein Lächeln hinter einem Husten. „Ich denke kaum, dass das Inszenieren des zweiten Treffens es wert war."_

„_Ach das!" Albert hatte nicht einmal den Anstand bekümmert auszusehen. „Das Ende rechtfertigt die Mittel."_

Severus schlug das Buch zu und ließ es, so als wäre es eine angriffsbereite Schlange, fallen. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und starrte auf den Bücherstapel, sein betrunkener Zustand verlor langsam an Stärke. Melinda und Albert! Zweifellos Minerva und Albus! Die Ähnlichkeiten waren zu groß, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Die konstanten Unterbrechungen von liebeskranken Seufzern und albernem Gekicher in seinen Klassen waren nicht die Anzeichen der Apokalypse. Jene Bücher! Sie waren nicht nur irgendein absurder, romantischer Schund, geschrieben von einer unverheirateten alten Jungfer.

Das Buch basierte auf den verrückten Fantasien einer ehemaligen Schülerin – Fantasien, die ihn betrafen! Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Falten auf seinem Gesicht vertieften, als er die Stirn runzelte. „Perdita Winters", murmelte er sanft, während der Name in seinem Kopf umherschwirrte, außerstande, sich daran zu erinnern, ob er je eine Schülerin mit diesem Namen unterrichtet hatte.

Irgendein Schüler würde seine ultimative Rache ernten. Er war eine Lachnummer! Stolpernd kam er zum Stehen, warf den Bücherstapel um, fluchte dabei, als zwei verzauberte Bücher aufschlugen und die Stimmen des Erzählers den Raum erfüllten.

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten heller, als er Buch um Buch hinein warf.

„…_ihr leichtes Gewicht auf ihm. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und knurrte, als sein halb aufgerichteter Penis sich an ihr feuchtes, feminines Zentrum schmiegte. Alles was er noch tun musste war, sich etwas nach rechts zu bewegen und er würde sie haben, doch der Wunsch, sie zu schmecken, überwog seine Grundbedürfnisse. Als Simon sich unter ihr bewegte, schmiegte Cassandra ihre Wange __an__ seine behaarte Brust…"_

„Ich habe keine behaarte Brust!", erklärte Severus triumphierend, als er das beleidigende Buch fand und es zuschlug.

„…_vermisste sie, der Schmerz in seinem Bauch war endlos…"_

„Vielleicht sollte er ein vernünftiges Mahl einnehmen", schnaubte Severus, als er das Buch zuschlug.

Seine Rage siedete, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, und mit einem höhnischen Schlenker verschwand der Rest dieses Mülls von seinem Boden. Wenn es sein musste, würde er jede Ausgabe dieses Schunds verschwinden lassen.

--

Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging Severus auf den ersten Tisch in einer langen Reihe von Kabinen zu und wartete. Auroren liefen im Raum umher, unterhielten sich miteinander und duckten sich, als Papierflieger zwecks Korrespondenz in der Abteilung magischer Gesetzdurchsetzung umherflogen. Er räusperte sich unverblümt und starrte den nächsten Auror an, der ihn ignorierte, und tippte verärgert mit seinem Fuß.

Ein blonder Schopf ragte überrascht über den Kabinenwänden hervor. Den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Aurors konnte man verärgert nennen. „Jemand wird sich gleich um Sie kümmern", sagte der Mann und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Tonks! Du bist dran!"

Severus schloss seine Augen, als sich die grausame Wendung des Schicksals zeigte. Fuck! Normalerweise war er wortgewandter, doch er war immer noch etwas verkatert vom Freudenfeuer der letzten Nacht. Egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte keinen Anti-Kater-Trank brauen, wenn er verkatert war. Es war eine der schrecklichen Ironien im Leben – das und die Tatsache, dass ein Mitglied des Ordens seine Klage entgegennehmen würde.

Nymphadora Tonks lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte den Gang entlang. Ihre dunklen braunen Augen funkelten boshaft, sobald sie merkte, wer es war. „Snape, altes Haus!"

Ihren Begrüßungsversuch missachtend, ging Severus an der Theke vorbei und den Gang zwischen den Auroren entlang. „Ich bin gekommen, um eine Klage einzureichen", sagte er, schritt in Tonks Kabine und bemerkte die vielen Bilder von Remus Lupin, die die Wände zierten. Er rollte seine Augen. „Gibt es jemanden anderen, der kompetent ist, meine Klage entgegenzunehmen?"

Unbeirrt schob Tonks einen Stapel Papierkram auf ihrem Tisch beiseite und lächelte. „Das ist dein Glückstag, Snape. Ich bin heute dran, Klagen aufzunehmen."

Severus schürzte die Lippen und starrte sie an. Wenigstens war es nicht Potter, der für die Klagen an diesem Tag zuständig war.

Er war in der Lage gewesen, eines der Bücher zu „retten", legte es auf den Tisch und schob es mit einem verächtlichen Blick, der ihn aussehen ließ, als ob er etwas Widerliches gerochen hätte, zu ihr hinüber. „Ich möchte eine Klage gegen den Autor dieses Buchs erheben. Mit ihrer Erdichtung gefährdet sie absichtlich die magische Gemeinschaft und benutzt dafür das Personal von Hogwarts als Basis für ihre Charaktere."

Wie ein Kind zur Weihnachtszeit grinsend, schnappte sich Tonks das Buch, drehte es um und las den Buchrücken. „Na Holla, Severus! Wo hast du das her bekommen? Bei Flourish & Blotts ist es schon seit Wochen ausverkauft. Sogar in den Muggelgeschäften ist es vergriffen. Darf ich mir deine Ausgabe ausleihen?"

Die Absurdität ihrer Bitte schwebte in Zeitlupentempo zwischen ihnen her. Er schnappte sich das Buch und stand auf, um zu gehen. „Wie ich sehe, ist es totale Zeitverschwendung."

Tonks Augen weiteten sich vor Verwirrung. „Du musst deswegen kein Arsch sein", murmelte sie und hob dann eine Augenbraue. „Warum möchtest du eine Klage aussprechen?"

Severus knallte das Buch auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Weil ich nicht erkennen kann, was so lustig oder fantastisch daran sein soll, zum Gespött gemacht zu werden. Ich bin in auf keine Weise darüber geschmeichelt, dass eine ehemalige Schülerin mich für ihre faden Phantasien benutzt hat."

„Huh?"

Der Mangel an einer intelligenten Antwort der Aurorin war noch abstoßender aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht einmal ansah. Stattdessen las sie die Inhaltsangabe auf dem Buchrücken. „Ich habe hier und da in diesem Schund gelesen", fuhr er fort, darauf hoffend, dass seine Worte durch die Gedanken des früheren Ordensmitglieds dringen würden. „Findest du es nicht beunruhigend, dass Ms. Winters die gesamte Zaubererwelt für ihren persönlichen Vorteil gefährdet hat?"

„Das ist großartig!", rief Tonks. „Ich fragte mich schon, wann sie Simons Geschichte schreiben würde. Ich kann es kaum erwarten es zu lesen. Er klingt nach einem richtigen Bastard."

Severus schlug mit seiner Faust auf ihren Tisch. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Tonks sah hoch und lächelte. „Ja, und doch sehe ich nicht, wo es eine rechtsgültige Klage sein sollte. Das internationale Statut der Geheimhaltung hat Ms. Winters Bücher als reine Fiktionen eingestuft. Alle Autoren müssen dem Komitee ihre Bücher vorlegen, wenn sie versuchen, es auch in der Muggelwelt herauszugeben. Sofern deine Klage bezüglich irgendwelcher Ähnlichkeiten…" Tonks kicherte. „Ich habe Buch eins und zwei gelesen und - "

„Du meinst, es gibt noch andere Bücher?" Sein Kiefer tat ihm weh, da er seine Zähne fest zusammen biss.

„Oh ja!" Liebevoll streichelte sie das Buch. „Das ist das dritte Buch in der Reihe. Das erste, „Ewige Magie" handelte von Melinda und Albert. Das zweite Buch handelte von Richard und Nadora. Das ist mein Lieblingsbuch. Richard ist ein Werwolf und Nadora ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin, die hinter ihm her ist. Ich fragte mich wann - "

Severus begann, entrüstet auf die Glocke auf dem Schreibtisch zu schlagen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Die Glocke hatte den gewünschten Effekt und die normalerweise leutselige Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Ja", murmelte sie.

„Gedenkst du die…die Autorin dieses Mülls zu verhaften?"

„Äh, nein", antwortete sie. „Aber ich wäre mehr als glücklich, deine Klage entgegenzunehmen."

Der Alptraum entfaltete sich vor ihm und trieb seine üble Laune zu einer schäumenden Wut.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape", eine souveräne Stimme grüßte ihn und er drehte sich um, um einen übertrieben angezogenen Percy Weasley hinter sich stehen zu sehen. „Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, Ihre Notlage zufällig zu hören. Gibt es etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?"

„Ja", schnappte Tonks. „Du kannst abzischen, du mieser Schwachkopf."

Percy ignorierte die Herabschätzung der Aurorin und lächelte. „Wie ich sagte…ich hörte zufällig einige Fetzen der Unterhaltung und nahm an, von dem was ich hörte, dass Sie mit dem, was Tonks Ihnen anbot, nicht zufrieden waren."

„Du kleiner Nichtsnutz! Warte nur, bis ich deinem Vater und deiner Mutter davon erzähle, wie du Ausschau nach neuen Klienten hältst."

Zuerst war Severus etwas verwirrt, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran gehört zu haben, wie Percy Weasley das Ministerium verließ, um Anwalt zu werden. Zumindest war der Weasley Ableger seinen Ambitionen treu geblieben. Dafür respektierte er den dünnen, sommersprossigen Rotschopf, auch wenn er während seiner Zeit als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher ein Ärgernis gewesen war.

Percy überreichte ihm seine Visitenkarte. „Zu deiner Information, Tonks, ich habe meinen Vater besucht, und war nicht auf der Suche nach Klienten."

Severus nahm die Karte vom Anwalt entgegen, drehte sie in seiner Hand um. Offensichtlich würde er keine Genugtuung mit dem erwarteten Prozess bekommen. Warum sollte er keine juristische Vertretung suchen? Immerhin konnte man einen guten Anwalt immer gebrauchen. „Ich werde Ihr Büro anrufen und einen Termin vereinbaren, Mr. Weasley."

„Es gibt keinen Grund für solche Formalitäten, Professor Snape", versicherte Percy ihm und bedeutete ihm, zum Aufzug zu gehen. „Ich habe zwei Stunden Zeit und wäre geehrt, wenn Sie mir erlauben würden, Sie zu vertreten."

Ihren Finger auf eine jugendliche Art in ihren Mund steckend, würgte Tonks wegen der Darstellung grandioser Schmeichelei.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ignorierte Severus die Aurorin und folge Percy.

--

„Meine Mutter und meine Frau lesen diesen Schund", verkündete der rothaarige Zauberer, warf das Buch auf seinen immens überladenen Schreibtisch und ordnete dann die Unterlagen, die durcheinander waren.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Familienlebens hob Severus fragend eine Augenbraue. Bestimmt wohnte der ehrgeizige Percy Weasley nicht zu Hause. Der Gedanke allein tat wenig, um sein Vertrauen in das Treffen zu wecken.

„Das ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Serie", sagte Percy, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „Ich denke, 33 Prozent sollten angemessen sein."

Severus nickte ihm zu, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Da Sie Ihr Honorar schon festgelegt haben, wie sieht Ihr Plan aus?"

Percy drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch und sprach in eine Box auf seinem Tisch. „Ginny, ich brauche dich."

Irgendwie schaffte er es sich vom Augenrollen abzuhalten. Es war fast so, als ob der arrogante Trottel die Rolle eines Rechtsanwalts spielte. Severus war kurz davor, Percy Weasley aufzufordern abzuhauen und eine angesehene Karriere zu starten. Er beobachtete Weasley dabei, wie er seine Feder zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger umherzwirbelte, so, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er schreiben sollte.

Verzweifelt aufstöhnend stellte Percy seine Feder in das Tintenfässchen und stand auf. Er setzte seine Brille auf seine Nase und ging zur Bürotür. Diese öffnend streckte er seinen Kopf hinaus und alles, was Severus hören konnte war das gemurmelte Flehen, dass seine Schwester/Sekretärin zu ihnen kommen sollte.

Als die zwei Weasley Geschwister in das Zimmer traten, stöhnte Severus.

„…nicht deine Dienerin, Percy", sagte Ginny Weasley. „Klingel noch einmal und ich werde gehen. Dann musst du eine echte Sekretärin beschäftigen und – Oh! Hallo Professor Snape! Was tun Sie hier?"

Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Er brauchte er einen richtigen Anwalt, nicht jemanden der nur einen spielte. „Ich wollte gerade gehen", sagte er und erhob seine große, schlanke Gestalt vom Stuhl.

„P-Professor Snape", stammelte Percy nervös und ignorierte den offensichtlichen Hinweis, dass er entlassen war. „Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz, um die Klage gegen den Verlag besprechen zu können."

„Welchen Verlag?", fragte Ginny sichtlich verwirrt.

Widerwillig setzte er sich auf die Kante des Stuhls. Er hatte Mr. Weasleys Idee, den Verlag zu verklagen, nicht bedacht. Der Vorschlag des breitspurigen Wichtigtuers hatte seinen Reiz. „Fahren Sie fort."

Seinen Platz hinter dem Tisch wie ein kaiserlicher Regent einnehmend, räusperte sich Percy. „Der Romantikverlag wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht. Ginny, mach Aufzeichnungen…bitte."

„Der Romantikverlag?", fragte Ginny und zwirbelte eine Strähne ihres Haares nervös um ihren Finger. „Wovon um Merlins Willen redest du, Percy?"

Severus seufzte.

Als ob er versuchen würde einen komplexen Trank zu brauen, starrte Percy seinen ehemaligen Professor erwartungsvoll an und errötete. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape. Ich habe nur einen Teil der Unterhaltung im Ministerium mit angehört. Warum möchten Sie eine Klage einreichen?"

Severus funkelte Percy an. „Noch einmal, Gryffindor Forschheit treibt mich an."

„Viel wichtiger ist allerdings, warum verklagen Sie den Romantikverlag?", fragte Ginny, während sie auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Bruders saß.

Die offensichtliche Neugierde in ihrer Stimme konnte er nicht ignorieren. _Sie ist eine ehemalige Schülerin. _Die Räder in seinem Kopf begannen zu arbeiten, und seine Paranoia nahm ein Eigenleben auf. War es möglich, dass sie diese Abscheulichkeiten geschrieben hatte?

Severus nahm das Buch und händigte es ihr aus, nicht ohne ihre Reaktion darauf genau zu beobachten. „Eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mein Leben dem Gespött auszusetzen, indem sie mich als Vorlage für eine Romanfigur in einem Liebesroman benutzte. Das ganze Jahr über kicherten die Schüler hinter meinem Rücken."

„Und deswegen verklagen Sie den Verlag? Und woher wissen Sie, dass es eine ehemalige Schülerin ist?", fragte sie schnell.

Severus fummelte an seinem Zauberstab herum, da er versucht war, Legilimentik an der jüngsten Weasley anzuwenden.

„Ob es arglistige Absicht oder Größenwahn war, diese erfundene Geschichte ist ein dürftig getarnter Angriff auf meine Person."

Mit Interesse beobachtete Percy diesen Austausch.

Ginny hob das Buch hoch, sah es oberflächlich an und schnaubte. Es war kein vornehmes, amüsiertes Hüsteln, es war ein kehliger vergnügter Laut, welcher ihre laute Kinderstube und Wurzeln zeigte. „Ich habe dieses Buch gelesen und ich verstehe nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Professor Snape. Und bezüglich des Größenwahns, vielleicht leiden Sie ja an diesem Zustand."

„Ginny!" Es schien, als würde Percy vor Verlegenheit sterben.

Ein unbarmherziges Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Wie auch immer, Miss Weasley, ich beabsichtige, wegen dieser Angelegenheit das Gesetz im vollen Maße auszunutzen."

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

So, es geht auch schon weiter in der Geschichte. Schon erstaunlich, 142 Zugriffe auf das 1. Kapitel und doch nur 2 Reviews. Wofür ich mich bedanken möchte. Also keine Scheu, ich beiße nicht, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst. 'g'

* * *

Hermione Granger lauschte, wie die ruhigen Wellen die Küste streiften und starrte einen Punkt am Horizont an, um ihren kreativen Prozess voranzutreiben. Jedoch war die verlockende Sicht auf die Abenddämmerung zu schön, um ignoriert zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie mehr als genug Zeit um weiter zu arbeiten. Hier würde sie einen ganzen Monat sein, ungestört und fern ab von Freunden, Familie und unerwünschten Ablenkungen.

Nichts könnte sie hier behelligen. Dies war unmöglich. Der saubere weiße Sand funkelte, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verblassten. Als die Sonne unterging, entzündeten sich die Fackeln am Weg. Das war definitiv ein Zeichen, um ins Haus zu gehen, denn bald würden die Mücken anfangen zu beißen.

Hermione schnappte sich ihre verzauberte Feder und die Notizen, entwirrte ihre Beine und stand auf. Sie streckte sich, vertrieb die letzten Knoten ihres hektischen Lebens aus ihren Schultern und lief langsam auf die Villa zu.

Jetzt, mit fünfundzwanzig, rechnete sie ihr Glück ehrlich und dankbar an. Nicht nur, das Harry Voldemort vernichtet hatte, ihr Freund hatte auch überlebt, um davon zu berichten. Hoffentlich würde Harry auf seine Rolle als Held verzichten und sich entspannen. Um die Todesser zu schwirren war nicht sein Job. Sie war sich sicher, wenn Harry es erst einmal erkannt hätte, würde er es sein lassen und die Sache mit Ginny klären – eine ihrer besten Freundin und Mitverschwörer ihrer Schöpfung.

Molly Weasley war ihre andere beste Freundin und Mitverschwörerin ihrer Schöpfung. Zwar wollte sie nicht alle mörderischen Einzelheiten von ihrem und Arthurs Sexleben erfahren, doch die Frau hatte ein immenses Wissen, was den Sexszenen in ihren Büchern nur zu Gute kam.

Ihre Bücher… Sie alle begannen so unschuldig. Als Journalistin für eine Muggelzeitschrift hatte Hermione mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Roman zu schreiben. Zwar hatte sie nicht beabsichtigt, eine ganze Serie von Liebesromanen zu schreiben, doch nachdem sie bei der Arbeit verletzt worden und mit Drogen und Tränken voll gepumpt war, nahmen die Geschichten ihren Lauf.

Ihr letztes Buch, _Die dunkle Magie_ war am schwierigsten zu schreiben. Alle Bücher basierten auf reale Menschen in ihrem Leben, Paaren, die sie bewunderte und beneidete. Ihr erstes Buch _Ewige Magie_ war reine Spekulation gewesen. Es wurde immer noch spekuliert.

Obwohl sie eine enge Beziehung zu ihrer Mentorin hatte, würde Minerva McGonagall niemals zugeben, eine Beziehung mit Albus Dumbledore zu haben. Der Skandal wäre zu groß. Ein Leben mit vergeudeten Chancen war Professor McGonagalls einziges Verbrechen – das und ihre Überfürsorglichkeit.

Hermione besuchte die ältere Hexe oft, es tröstete sie, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und sie schwelgte immer in jeglichem Kontakt zu Professor Snape. Während sich Hermione von den Wunden, die sie auf dem Schlachtfeld erlitten hatte, erholte, wurde sie im Gryffindorturm unter Minervas wachsamen Augen einquartiert.

Der Animagus hatte die subtilen Hinweise auf Hermiones Verliebtheit in Hogwarts „widerlichen, unnachgiebigen Zaubertrankprofessor" mitbekommen. Da Minerva sich eingemischt, und die Bloßstellung vor ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer begrenzt hatte, hatte Hermione alles getan, was sie konnte, um dem missmutigen Zauberer über den Weg zu laufen. Schließlich hatte er die Tränke für ihre Wunden gebracht.

Es war sehr schlecht, das er keinen „Komm-über-deine-alberne-Schulmädchen-Verliebtheit-hinweg"-Zaubertrank hatte. Der Mann verachtete sie. Dies machte er mit seinen hämischen Bemerkungen und „Du-bist-nicht-länger-meine-Schülerin-also-warum-muss-ich-mich-mit-dir-beschäftigen"-Blick mehr als deutlich.

Wie Harry, war Hermione nach Adrenalin süchtig geworden. Ihr erster Beruf, der einer freiberuflichen Journalistin, war sehr lohnend für sie gewesen. Sie hatte die Behauptungen, ein Gauner-Riese sei in den gewaltigen Dschungeln Asiens, untersucht. Die Zauberergemeinde von Ping-chu bestand aus einer ziemlich kleinen Bevölkerung. Obwohl sie sich an alle internationalen Zauberei Geheimhaltungsabkommen gehalten hatten, gab es in dem hauptsächlich von Muggeln bewohntem Dorf nicht genügend Zauberer und Hexen, um den Riesen zu vertreiben oder die Dorfbewohner mit dem Obliviate zu belegen, wann immer dieser auftauchte.

In einer Harryähnlichen Manier jagte sie den Riesen.

Zwei Wochen später war sie im örtlichen Krankenhaus aufgewacht, erinnerte sich glücklicherweise daran, wer sie war und war froh, noch am Leben zu sein. Erfreulicherweise hatte ein einheimischer Auror sie gefunden. Ihr linkes Bein war unter einem Baum eingequetscht worden, und sie hatte eine große Beule auf ihrer Stirn gehabt. Sie humpelte immer noch ein wenig.

Über die weiße, sandige Düne laufend, konnte Hermione eine schattenhafte Person erkennen, die auf der Veranda auf und ab lief. Durch die Silhouette und die Tatsache, dass nur fünf Menschen wussten, wo sie war, musste es Ginny sein. Vielleicht überdachte sie das nächste Buch. Schließlich hatten Harrys und ihre Geschichte noch kein Happy End. Bei diesem Gedanken gab Hermine ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich. Zumindest „war" Ginny mit Harry zusammen, Professor Snape hingegen wusste nicht einmal, dass sie existierte.

Hermione erreichte die nervöse Gestalt und bereitete sich auf etwas Brainstorming vor. Wenn Ginny nicht wollte, dass Hermione über sie und Harry schrieb, würde sie ihre Notizen überarbeiten und ein anderes Paar auswählen müssen. Sie klopfte sich den Sand von den Füßen und humpelte die Stufen hinauf.

„Hi Ginny."

„Hermione", rief die jüngste Weasley atemlos. „Merlin sei Dank!" Ginnys Haare und Augen waren wild und die Asche auf ihren Schultern wies auf eine lange Reise durch die Kamine, um zur Villa zu gelangen, hin.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermione, besorgt um ihre Freundin und ihre Lieben. „Was ist los?"

Ginny fasste Hermione bei den Schultern und brachte sie zum nächsten Stuhl. „Du solltest dich besser hinsetzen."

Ein Angstklumpen sackte in ihre Magengrube. _Ich bleibe ruhig. Ich bleibe __konzentriert__. Ich b__ehalte die__ Kontrolle. Ich werde sie unterstützen – ganz gleich was kommt._

„Er weiß es!", sagte Ginny, kniete sich vor ihre beste Freundin und hielt sie fest.

Hermione war verwirrt. „Ich brauche schon mehr Hinweise, Ginny", sagte sie lachend und versuchte Licht in die Sache zu bekommen. „Wer weiß es und was weiß er?"

„Professor Snape!" Ginny sprang auf und lief wieder auf und ab. „Er weiß, dass er Simon ist! Er hat Percy engagiert um ihn zu vertreten. Er verklagt den Verlag!"

Ginnys Worte waren surreal und es dauerte etwas, um zu verdauen, was sie gesagt hatte. Schlief sie? Hatte sie einen bizarren Albtraum?

„Hast du mich verstanden?" Ginny schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Ja", antwortete Hermione, als die Realität grob in ihr urlaubsinduziertes Glück drang.

„Was wirst du machen?" Ginny hielt inne und ließ sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermione plumpsen. „Der Verlag kann sich eine Klage nicht leisten. Wir können nicht einmal mit der Nachfrage Schritt halten. _Die dunkle Magie _hat einen vierwöchigen Lieferverzug. George und Fred kommen nicht hinterher. Mum arbeitet an ihrer und Dads Geschichte, die ich, nebenbei gesagt, immer noch für eine schlechte Idee halte."

„Du musst es ja nicht lesen", murmelte Hermione und verteidigte automatisch Mollys Entscheidung, einen Liebesroman über sich und Arthur zu schreiben.

„Also, was wirst du machen?"

Ginnys Frage sandte eine Panikwelle durch Hermione. Sie stand auf und lief nun ihrerseits auf der Veranda auf und ab. „Lass mich das noch mal fest halten. Professor Snape ´denkt´ er wäre Simon. Wie hat er das herausgefunden? Sicherlich liest er keine ´schmuddelige Schmutzliteratur´."

„Anscheinend schon", erwiderte Ginny.

Hermione bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Ok, tut er nicht", korrigierte sie ihre Bemerkung. „Offensichtlich hatten einige seiner Schüler Ausgaben des Buches. Er konfiszierte sie. Es scheint, als seien einige auf die gleiche Schlussfolgerung gekommen – dass Simon nach ihm modelliert wurde."

„Das ist kein Verbrechen", argumentierte Hermione. Sie konnte die Scham in ihren geröteten Wangen fühlen. Warum hatte sie auch auf Molly und Ginny hören müssen? Wieso hatte sie sich überreden lassen, über ihre geheime – jetzt nicht mehr so geheime - Verliebtheit zu schreiben? Wenigstens waren Molly und Ginny nett genug, um sie deswegen nicht zu necken. Stattdessen hatten sie ihre kreative Leistung gefördert, indem sie forderten, dass sie Simon mit jemandem zusammenbrachte, der Muggelwurzeln hatte. Molly hatte gesagt, dass es erlösend wäre und Hermiones Gefühle für Professor Snape vertreiben würde. Doch George und Fred wurden nicht müde, sie wegen ihrer unerwiderten Liebe auf die Schippe zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ginny aufmunternd. „Du könntest Simon im nächsten Buch töten!"

Hermione zuckte zusammen.

„Was das anbetrifft, kannst du auch Harrys Charakter umbringen. Lass Voldemorts Charakter den Krieg gewinnen. Du weißt, so sexy perverses Zeug." Ginny wackelte anregend mit ihren Augenbrauen.

„Nein", protestierte Hermione. „Du bist krank. Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast, kann ich über Ron und Luna schreiben."

„Igitt!" Ginnys Meinung darüber, über einige ihrer Familienmitglieder etwas romantisch Geschriebenes zu lesen, war gut bekannt. „Arme Luna. Ron ist wahrscheinlich ein echter Blindgänger im Bett."

„Ginny, würdest du dich bitte konzentrieren?", schimpfte Hermione. „Wann hat Professor Snape Percy engagiert?"

„Gestern", kam die Antwort.

„Okay." Hermione seufzte und versuchte sich einen Plan zu Recht zu legen. „Was auch immer du tust, verärgere Percy nicht. Er hat dich bereits zweimal gefeuert. Du bist in der perfekten Position, um für uns zu spionieren. Ich möchte, dass du folgendes tust.

--

„Ich habe die Unterlagen gegen die Romance Rabble Inc. beim Ministerium eingereicht", sagte Percy zuversichtlich. „Wir sollten in den nächsten Tagen von deren Anwalt hören. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich etwas nachgeforscht und sehr wenig über das Unternehmen herausgefunden. Anscheinend sind die Eigentümer sehr verschlossen und mögen ihre Privatsphäre."

Severus nickte, damit Percy fortfuhr. „Weiter."

„Das Unternehmen wurde vor drei Jahren mit der Erscheinung des ersten Buches _Ewige Magie_ gegründet. Leider ist deren einziges Eigentum die Buchserie bis hin zu _Die dunkle Magie_. Jedoch bin ich zuversichtlich, dass uns ein beträchtlicher Betrag basierend auf dem geplanten Verkauf der Serie zugesprochen wird."

„Was ist mit der Autorin?", fragte Severus. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wer Miss Perdita Winters ist, so dass ich ihren reizenden kleinen Hals umdrehen kann."

Sich räuspernd, genehmigte sich Percy einen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Es scheint, als benutze die Autorin ein Pseudonym."

„Und?"

„Nun, ich habe einen Hinweis", wand Percy sich. „ Ich werde meinen Kollegen auftragen dem nachzugehen. Leider steigern die Kosten, die ich auf mich ziehe, die Gebühr und - "

„Mr. Weasley, ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass ich mich keinen Deut um Geld schere?", schnappte Severus. „Ich bin viel mehr daran interessiert, die Autorin dieser verdammten Bücher ausfindig zu machen, und sie davon abzuhalten, diesen Müll zu schreiben. Ich werde kein weiteres Schuljahr mit leicht zu beeindruckenden, hormonalen Schülern dulden. Sie können das verdammte Geld genauso gut behalten. Also, was ist das für ein Hinweis?"

Gewandt beäugte Percy ihn und fragte sich zweifelsohne, ob er ihn dazu bekommen würde, auf diese Aussage hin einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben. „Nun, es gibt eine Villa auf den Kaimaninseln, die diesen Monat von Romantic Rabble Inc. gemietet wurde. Ich wollte meinen Kollegen dort – "

„Ich werde gehen", sagte er sanft. „Wenn Perdita Winters dort ist, dann werde ich das Vergnügen haben, ihr den Sommerurlaub zu ruinieren. Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

--

Hermione grübelte über ihre missliche Lage, während sie sich von den Wellen treiben ließ. Mit dem Versprechen, der bestmögliche Spion zu sein, war Ginny nach Hause gegangen. Immerhin hatte sie immer mal wieder für Percy gearbeitet, seit sie den Abschluss gemacht hatte. Es war wie ein Verhaltensmuster. Percy würde sie entweder entlassen, oder sie würde kündigen. Das Ende war immer das Gleiche, Percy würde Ginny bitten, zu ihm zurückzukommen.

Arme Ginny. Sie war nicht wirklich flatterhaft, sie hatte noch nicht zu sich selbst gefunden. Sie hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht, Harry nachzutrauern. Ihre Trennung war alles andere als friedlich gewesen. Monate bevor Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, stieß er Ginny von sich. Ginny ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und gab solange nicht auf, bis sie ihn mit einer anderen Hexe gesehen hatte.

Natürlich wusste Hermione, das dies nur ein Täuschungsmanöver war – ein Trick, um sich von jedem zu distanzieren, den er je geliebt hatte. Dämlicher Schwachkopf! Doch Harrys Bestimmung war es gewesen, die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Molly hatte seinen Trick auch durchschaut. Doch die Weasley-Zauberer hatten es etwas anders gesehen. Sie konnten Ginnys Tränen nicht einfach ignorieren.

Eine Welle holte sie aus ihren Träumereien zurück, und sie schwamm wieder zu Küste. Es war so ruhig und dies mochte sie - totale Ruhe. „Ich muss herausfinden, wie ich Ginny und Harry ein Happy End bescheren kann. Die Leser werden sicherlich keinen traurigen Liebesroman lesen. Ich würde so etwas nicht lesen", murmelte sie.

Die einzige Antwort kam von einer einsamen Möwe, die ihr Nest entlang des Strands aufgebaut hatte.

„Oh sei doch ruhig", meckerte sie und wrang das Wasser aus ihren Haaren. „Und wer hat dich überhaupt gefragt? Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, das ich meine eigenen Probleme ignoriere."

Der Vogel schloss seinen Schnabel.

Sie scheuchte die Möwe weg. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Professor Snape sich auf meiner Türschwelle zeigen würde."

--

Als Severus entlang des Kiesweges lief, sprach er einen Kühlungszauber über sich aus. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als ob er lange bleiben würde, deswegen war er in voller Montur hier. Einige Palmenblätter aus dem Weg schiebend, ging er an das Haus heran. Es war ein zweistöckiges, blassrosafarbenes Haus, mit einer Veranda, die um das ganze Haus ging und so vielen Fenstern, das man denken könnte, es wäre ein Glashaus. Vom Weg aus konnte er sogar etwas vom Strand und vom Meer sehen. Für Zaubererfamilien war es ein beliebtes Urlaubsziel.

Er sah zu, wie eine Möwe in die Luft stieg und über das Haus direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Automatisch griff Severus nach seinem Zauberstab, doch es war zu spät. Der verdammte Vogel hatte seine Ladung auf seiner Schulter hinterlassen. „Bei Morgans Brüsten!"

Der Vogel stieg wieder in die Luft und flog weg.

Severus blieb stehen und sah sich die Schweinerei an, sprach schnell einen Reinigungszauber und blickte finster in Richtung Strand. Einen Schatten konnte er auf dem unberührten Sand ausmachen. Er hatte feminine Kurven und umherflatternde Haare. Eine verdammte Säule versperrte seine Sicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie er sehen konnte, wer die Frau war, es sei denn, er würde etwas näher herangehen.

Auf die Veranda tretend, schlich Severus um die Ecke herum und rutschte an eine Ecke des Hauses, die Jahre der Spionage waren seinem Versteckspiel dienlich. Die Sonne stand hoch, so dass die Strahlen seine Sicht auf eine Sitzecke, von wo er eine Stimme ausmachen konnte, störten.

_´„…ihr sturer Dickkopf." James grinste Virginia boshaft an.´_

_´„Denk nicht einmal dran__, Po__rter", spie die rothaarige Hexe, die vor Wut schäumte, als sie sich gegen die starke Brust des Zauberers stemmte.´_

Severus duckte sich, während er dem Diktat zuhörte und der verzauberten Feder dabei zusah, wie diese über das Pergament kratzte.

_´„Und was wirst du machen__ Virginia? Mich verfluchen?" Mit seiner Hand umschloss er ihre und drückte sie __an __seine Brust._

´_Als sie in seine grünen Augen blickte__ war sie verloren'_, ging das Diktat weiter.

Als er auf ihren Hinterkopf starrte, verfluchte er die Götter, da er das Gesicht immer noch nicht ausmachen konnte. Die Stimme der Frau brachte jedoch eine Saite tief in ihm zum schwingen. Sie kam ihm so bekannt vor.

_´„Spürst du, was du mit mir machst__ Virginia?", murmelte James__ als er eine seidige Strähne ihres Haares zwischen seine Fingerspitzen gleiten ließ. „Würde es dich schockieren, wenn ich deine Hand nach unten schieben würde?" ´_

„Streich den letzten Satz", schnappte die Frau frustriert. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, Harry würde so forsch herangehen."

Die Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen und brachten den normalerweise stoischen Professor ins Wanken. James Porter? Harry? Virginia…eine andere Variante von Ginny? Diese Stimme! Severus wich zurück, um der verfluchten Realität zu entkommen, die er entdeckt hatte. Als er auf der anderen Seite des Hauses war, apparierte er bis zum Ende der Straße und der Name Hermione Granger wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum, als ob es ein verkommener Begriff wäre.

„Diese kleine…Hexe!", schnaubte Severus und strich sich mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. Nicht nur, dass sie den Charakter von Simon nach ihm modelliert hatte; für die Heldin diente sie als Vorbild!

Jahre! Er hatte Jahre unter Potter, Weasley und Granger in seiner Klasse gelitten – sieben Jahre mit Miss Grangers entsetzlichem Wissensdurst. Diese verdammte Harpyie hatte sein Leben viel zu lange zur Hölle gemacht. Sicherlich könnte er jetzt direkt zu ihr gehen und ihr gegenübertreten, doch davon würde er zu wenig Genugtuung erhalten. Wenn irgendetwas, dann brauchte er Rache – Rache, die zum Verbrechen passen würde!

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich kann unter keinen Umständen…ich würde nicht einmal davon träumen… Was Sie vorschlagen ist sehr…unangebracht, Professor", stammelte Percy Weasley und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, während er nervös mit seinem Stift auf den Schreibtisch klopfte. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es illegal ist."

Severus starrte seinen Anwalt an, lehnte sich nach vorne und kritzelte eine Zahl auf ein Stück Pergament, welches er dann zu ihm über den Tisch schob. Geld bedeutete ihm nichts. Er hatte mehr als genug und brauchte wirklich nicht noch mehr davon.

Percys Augen weiteten sich, als er die Höhe der Summe sah, die ihm sein Klient anbot, damit er Gerichtsdokumente fälschte. „Professor Snape, ich könnte meinen Job verlieren, wenn - "

„Ich biete Ihnen mehr an, als Sie wahrscheinlich in Ihrem ganzen Leben verdienen würden Mr. Weasley", sagte Severus gedehnt und versuchte geduldig zu bleiben. „Ich brauche bloß Ihre Fachkenntnis, um die Durchführung zu ermöglichen."

Der verdammte Idiot zögerte immer noch, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass er immer noch mit seinem Stift auf den Schreibtisch klopfte. „Aber Hermione - "

„Wird eine sehr wertvolle Lektion erteilt", antwortete Severus, sein Verhalten ruhig und entspannt, als er das Pergament von Percy weg zog, den Betrag durchstrich und einen noch höheren hinschrieb. _Jeder hat seinen Preis. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der, um Mithilfe von einem Weasley zu erlangen, so hoch wäre? Aber Percy Weasley war immer der unnormale in seiner Familie. Dieser Weasley hatte tatsächlich Ehrgeiz._

Weasleys Augen weiteten sich, als er den neuen Betrag sah. Es war doppelt so hoch wie das letzte Angebot. Sein Gesicht wurde roter als sein Haar. „Ich werde es tun", flüsterte er zitternd.

„Sehr gut", sagte Severus, ein boshaftes Grinsen zierte seine Mundwinkel. „Natürlich erwarte ich von Ihnen, Ihre Schwester während meines Aufenthaltes beschäftigt und von Miss Granger fern zu halten."

„Das sollte kein großes Problem sein, Sir." Percy lockerte den Kragen seiner maßgeschneiderten, marineblauen Robe.

„Auf meinem nach Hause weg werde ich bei Gringotts halten, um zu veranlassen, dass Ihrem Konto die Hälfte der Summe gutgeschrieben wird. Ich erwarte, dass die Dokumente fertig sind, wenn ich morgen früh abreise. Die andere Hälfte erhalten Sie, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme."

„Ja Sir." Percy nickte.

--

Hermione ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihren Armen, trottete den Kiespfad zu der Villa entlang und hakte gedanklich ein letztes Mal ihre Einkaufsliste ab. Wenn sie noch etwas benötigen sollte, müsste sie in die Stadt zurück apparieren. Die Sonne ging unter und sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht genug mit der Gegend vertraut, um hier im Dunkeln hinauszugehen. Sie erreichte die untere Stufe und richtete die Tüten in ihren Armen zurecht.

Wenn veräppelte sie? Es waren Zeiten wie diese, wo Zauberei wirklich besser als die Muggelart war. Hermione legte die Tüten auf die Stufe, zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und verkleinerte die Lebensmittel in eine handlichere Größe.

Dann steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und rieb ihre geröteten Hände aneinander. „Ich hätte das von Anfang an tun sollen." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. _Einmal ein Muggel, immer ein Muggel._

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte sich eine Pause gegönnt, um Lebensmittel einkaufen zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, die Unterbrechung würde ihrer Muse einen Schubs geben. Seit Ginny vorbei gekommen war und ihr eröffnet hatte, dass Snape auf der Suche nach der Autorin von _Die dunkle Magie_ war, war sie gereizt und außer Stande gewesen, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Einkäufe nahm sie in die Hand, stieg die Stufen hinauf und runzelte die Stirn. Die Lichter brannten, und sie war ziemlich sicher, diese nicht angelassen zu haben. Die Treppen weiter aufsteigend, verwandelte sich ihr Stirnrunzeln in ein mürrisches Gesicht. Ein Schatten ging von der Küche in das Wohnzimmer.

„Welchen Teil kreativer Einsamkeit verstehen sie nicht?", grummelte sie und fragte sich, welcher Weasley sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihre Zurückgezogenheit zu stören. Wer es auch war, sie hatte vor, jeden weg zu schicken. Sie konnte sich keine Unterbrechungen leisten. Der Abgabetermin für das zweite Kapitel war morgen Abend und sie überarbeitete Kapitel eins immer noch.

Hätte ihr jemand gesagt, Kreativität sei schwierig, hätte sie ihr oder ihm einen skeptischen Blick zugeworfen. Sie war schon immer der analytische Typ gewesen. Vielleicht war das jetzt auch ihr Problem. Sie hatte im Bestreben, ihre Langeweile zwischen freiberuflichen Aufgaben zu mildern, begonnen zu schreiben. Jetzt ertappte sie sich dabei, freiberufliche Arbeit zwischen Büchern zu machen. Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie musste wirklich irgendeine Art eines glücklichen Mittelweges finden.

Hermione öffnete das Holztor und stieg auf die Veranda. Es war eine neuere Villa mit einer Veranda ums ganze Haus herum. Sie konnte die sprudelnden Düsen der Badewanne hören und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es muss George oder Fred sein. Das schlimmste Szenario wäre jedoch…wenn es beide wären." Wie auch immer, bevor sie sie loswerden würde, würden sie Eiszapfen an ihren Eiern hängen haben.

Sie schlich Richtung Haustür und beobachtete den hohen, schlaksigen Schattenkopf, der vor der Hintertür stand. „Ich lasse ihn – oder sie – es sich gemütlich machen. Dann nehme ich mir seine Eier vor." Sie wartete darauf, dass der Schatten sich auf den hinteren Teil der Veranda begab, bevor sie die Villa betrat.

Ihre Lebensmittel klein haltend, stellte sie die ganze Tasche auf die Theke und wartete darauf, dass Fred oder George sich es ein wenig gemütlicher machten. Sie bemerkte eine schwarze, glatte Lederreisetasche nahe der Tür und hielt inne. Sie schien für einen der Zwillinge viel zu elegant.

Sie schnaubte. Einer von ihnen versuchte wahrscheinlich, ein Dummchen zu beeindrucken. Merlin, sie hoffte, sie würde nicht in irgendwas…Ordinäres hereinplatzen. Hermione erschauderte. Das war alles was sie brauchte – den sommersprossigen Hintern einer der Zwillinge zu sehen, wenn er… „Igitt, igitt, igitt Hermione!", zischte sie leise. „Geh dort nicht hin."

Sie schob die Tür auf und schritt auf Zehenspitzen auf die Veranda. Die untergehende Sonne warf ein Leichentuch der Dunkelheit über die überdachte Veranda. Es war die perfekte Zeit des Tages für Liebende, in dieser Art der Dekadenz zu schwelgen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihr. Wenn sie George oder Fred in flagranti erwischen sollte, würde sie nichts sehen.

Ihren Zauberstab auf die entspannte Figur richtend, ging sie einen Schritt weiter vorwärts. Wer auch immer im Whirlpool war, hatte ihre Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt. Er sah in die andere Richtung, beobachtete, wie die letzten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont untergingen.

Sie ging weiter und weiter und schaffte es irgendwie nicht zu lachen. Das Geräusch der Blubberblasen übertönte ihre Schritte.

Der Mann streckte sich und verschwand unter der Wasseroberfläche. Hermione schlich näher heran, während ihr Herz so schnell schlug, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Herz würde aus ihrer Brust herausspringen.

Sie blinzelte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hermione trat quiekend zurück, als sie das Zischen von verdrängter Luft und das Geräusch der Apparation hörte. Ihr Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer Hand und als sie nach ihm griff, landete ihre Hand auf einer soliden, nassen, männlichen Brust.

Das war definitiv keiner der Zwillinge.

„Tztztz, Miss Granger", hörte sie ein bekanntes, sarkastisches Knurren nahe ihrem Ohr. „Es ist nicht nett, sich an Leute heranzuschleichen, besonders, wenn sie die Früchte Ihrer Arbeit genießen."

Ein Schauer kroch über jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut, da sie die Stimme erkannte. „P-Professor Snape!"

„Oder sollte ich Sie _Miss Winters_ nennen?", spottete er in der Dunkelheit, sein warmer Atem kitzelte die Haare an ihrem Nacken. „Vielleicht wäre Cassandra unter diesen Umständen angebrachter."

Hermione kämpfte gegen ihn an und weigerte sich, von seinen Wörtern oder seiner Gegenwart eingeschüchtert zu werden. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mit dem Obliviate belegen. „Lassen Sie mich gehen, Professor."

„Lumos", flüsterte er, ließ sie los und trat zurück. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, auf die eine oder andere Weise zu spionieren. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten sich an mich heranschleichen?"

Durch das Licht seines Zauberstabes konnte Hermione sehen, dass er praktisch nackt war, bis auf seine Unterhosen, die tief auf seiner Hüfte lagen und kaum Platz für Phantasie ließen. „Ich…ich - "

„Brauchen eine Lektion in Manieren", schnappte Severus. Ihren Zauberstab warf er in die Luft und schnipste mit seinem dagegen, so dass dieser verschwand.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. „Mein Zauberstab! Geben Sie ihn zurück!"

„Nein", knurrte er und ging an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

Sie folgte ihm in den Hausflur, ihre Hände vor Wut und Angst zu Fäusten geballt.

Als er das Wohnzimmer erreichte, war er trocken. Er griff nach seiner schwarzen Tasche, stellte sie auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Einen Stapel Papiere aus den Tiefen herausziehend, entfaltete er sie und gab sie ihr. „Wenn Sie den Papierkram sorgfältig lesen, sehen Sie, dass er mir gehört. Es ist meine Sache, damit zu tun, was ich will. Wenn ich das verdammte Ding verschwinden lassen möchte…nun, betrachten Sie ihn als verschwunden."

„Sie können das _nicht_ tun!", zischte sie vehement. „Das ist _illegal_! Sie besitzen _meinen_ Zauberstab nicht!"

Sein Kinn mit einer Hand kratzend, klemmte er den dicken Papierstapel in ihre Hand. „Da bin ich anderer Meinung", spottete er und bedeutete ihr, das Material vor ihrer Nase zu lesen. „Ich besitze jedes Möbelstück, jeden Kleiderfetzen, jede Schüssel und jede kreative Idee. Ich besitze _sogar_ Sie. Betrachten Sie sich als mein persönlicher Hauself."

„Oh Moment!", er gluckste, sein Gelächter bewirkte, dass sich ihr Magen auf eine höchst Ekel erregende Art drehte. „Ohne Magie können Sie kein Hauself sein. Vielleicht wäre vertraglicher Diener ein besserer Titel für Sie."

Sie starrte ihn an, während sich der Alptraum vor ihr entfaltete. Das war nicht möglich. Es war nicht wahrscheinlich. Es war grotesk! Es war ein Scherz. Es musste ein durchdachter Scherz sein, und die einzigen Personen, die sie kannte, die sich dazu herab lassen würden…

Nun, einer von ihnen stand vor ihr, mit Vielsafttrank sah er aus wie Professor Snape. Sie sollte böse auf sie sein, aber, nun, da sie ihre List begriffen hatte, war ihr vor Erleichterung schwindlig.

Hermione lachte, warf den Papierkram, oder was auch immer es war auf den Boden und ging auf George oder Fred Weasley zu. Ginny musste ihnen davon erzählt haben, dass Professor Snape es herausgefunden hatte. Sie hatten sie immer geneckt und ihre Verliebtheit in den _schmierigen Idiot_ unbarmherzig auseinander genommen. Einem extremen Streich konnten sie nie widerstehen. Welcher verrückte Zwilling, egal wie schlau, es auch war, war im Begriff, auf höchst unkonventionelle Art alles zurück zu bekommen.

„Oh Moment!" Sie ahmte die frühere Erklärung des _Professors_ nach und ging verführerisch zu ihm. Sie erschauderte, als sie die blasse Haut seiner Brust mit einer zärtlichen Liebkosung berührte. Sie sollte angewidert sein, so nah an Fred oder George zu kommen, aber der Blick auf sein Gesicht war unbezahlbar und die Unannehmlichkeit wert.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee, um mich zu betiteln", schnurrte Hermione und presste ihre Lippen auf sein störrisches Kinn, von dem sie unanständige Träume gehabt hatte, seit sie in dem Alter für solche Gedanken war. „Wie wäre es mit deiner persönlichen _Sexsklavin_?"

Sie musste handeln, mit welchem Zwilling sie es auch zu tun haben mochte. Sie imitierten _Professor Snape_ wunderbar, vom bedrohlichen, mürrischen Gesicht bis hin zu der phantastischen Hintergrundgeschichte. Merlin, sie war dabei, das zu genießen. Wenn sie wetten würde, würde sie ihr Geld auf Fred setzen. George war mit Katie Bell liiert und würde die intime Annäherung nicht hinnehmen.

Hermione stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie vollzog den Kuss mit geschlossenem Mund, doch ihr Magen drehte sich vor lauter Erregung._ Igitt! Wie kann ich von einem Kuss mit Fred Weasley so angeturnt sein?_

Sie trat zurück, ergriff seine Hand und zerrte ihn in Richtung Hauptschlafzimmer. „Würde Master Snape es gern ins Schlafzimmer verlegen? Möchte er seine Sklavin probieren?" Sie kicherte, da sie nicht in der Lage war, ein ernstes Gesicht zu ziehen.

Ihr früherer Professor riss seine Hand aus ihrer und starrte sie mit dunklen, ungläubigen Obsidianaugen an. „Sind Sie krank, Miss Granger, oder sind Sie einfach komplett verrückt geworden?"

Hermione schnaubte. Hätte sie Milch getrunken, wäre diese ihr wahrscheinlich aus der Nase gelaufen. „Oh Fred! Gib auf! Ich gratuliere dir für deine Bemühung, aber du kannst mich nicht hereinlegen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich davon beeindruckt bin, dass du zu diesem extremen Streich greifen würdest. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft es ist, sich in Professor Snape zu verwandeln, oder wo du ein Haar von ihm herbekommen hast…oder _wie_ du es bekommen hast?"

Der halbnackte Mann räusperte sich und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Sie denken, ich wäre Fred Weasley?"

Augen rollend nickte sie.

„Sie denken, _ich_ wäre Fred Weasley und dass _ich_ Vielsafttrank eingenommen hätte, um _ich_ zu sein?"

Hermione schlug ihm auf die Schulter und wurde ärgerlich. „Ja, du verdammter Tölpel! Ginny war vor drei Tagen hier und erzählte mir, dass Professor Snape herausgefunden hat, dass ich Simon nach ihm geformt habe. Offensichtlich erzählte sie dir davon und du konntest nicht widerstehen, mir diesen absurden Scherz zu spielen."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten sollte, doch sie erwartete nicht, dass er lachte. Der Klang war entnervend und sie mochte das überhaupt nicht.

„Ich bewundere Ihre Vorstellungskraft", knurrte er. „Es wird einen sehr reichen Mann aus mir machen."

Sie verschränkte nun ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, wippte vor und zurück und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Es gibt einen fatalen Fehler bei Ihrer Aufzählung bezüglich meiner Identität." Er bedrängte sie und drückte sie gegen die nahe liegende Wand. „Sie müssten sich daran erinnern, dass es einen Monat dauert, um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen – da Sie ihn ja schon selbst einmal gebraut haben. Also, wenn Miss Weasley vor drei Tagen hier war, wie war _ich_, Fred Weasley, in der Lage den Vielsafttrank in so kurzer Zeit zu brauen?"

„Uh…", stammelte Hermione, quälte ihren Verstand, um eine plausible Antwort zu finden und versuchte, den offensichtlichen Logikfehler zu ignorieren. „Du…du hattest schon einen gebraut und musstest nur noch…ein Haar hinzufügen."

Severus grinste, zauberte die Dokumente herbei und klopfte damit gegen ihre Wange. „Dies ist eine vom Zaubereiministerium ausgegebene temporäre Verfügung. Es ist eine Verfügung gegen Sie und Ihre Kollegen bei Romance Rabble Inc. Seit Mitternacht letzte Nacht besitze ich alle Gewinne aus dem Verkauf Ihres Buchs _Die dunkle Magie_ und andere Besitztümer, die Sie besitzen könnten. Es gibt auch eine Klausel, die mir ermöglicht, den kreativen Prozess Ihres nächsten Romans zu überblicken und jeden Roman danach, um sicherzustellen, dass _ich_ oder der Charakter von Simon Sanders nicht mehr in Ihren wertlosen Liebesromanen erscheinen."

„Im wesentlichen, Miss Granger, besitze ich _Sie_." Anzüglich grinste er, sah kurz auf ihre Lippen und drückte seine Granithüften gegen ihren weichen Bauch. „Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, einen persönlichen Sexsklaven zu haben. Aber, wenn Sie sich für die Position freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen, wäre ich mehr als froh, Ihr Angebot zu akzeptieren."

Herausfordernd hob er eine Augenbraue. „Wenn schon nichts anderes, dann weiß ich Ihre Phantasie, was die Kunst des Sex betrifft, zu schätzen."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, noch ein schnelles Update, bevor das 7. Band von Harry Potter erscheint. Jenen, die es auf Englisch lesen werden, wünsche ich viel Spaß dabei! Aber zuerst wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel._

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte, doch das Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen entnervte ihn. Es brachte ihn bis zu einem Punkt aus der Fassung, so dass er seine Schutzmauern etwas senkte.

„Ein Zauber vielleicht?" Er hörte die Heiserkeit in ihrer Stimme, sah, wie sie seine Lippen kurz ansah, und fühlte, wie er selbst widerwillig begann hart zu werden.

Hermione schubste ihn und er stolperte rückwärts. „Glaubst du nicht, du treibst das etwas zu weit, Fred?"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich weder spaße, Miss Granger, noch dass ich Fred Weasley bin", antwortete Severus und rieb sich die Stelle an seiner Schulter, an der sie ihn gestoßen hatte. Ihre Einstellung verwirrte und faszinierte ihn. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel Sonne abbekommen.

„Ja, genau", spottete sie und weigerte sich immer noch, ihm zu glauben. „Dein Zauber ist wirklich gut Fred. Ist das ein neues Produkt von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze? Ihr habt sogar Professor Snapes Stimme hinbekommen. Du und George werdet ein Vermögen damit machen!"

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Weder sehen Sie so aus, noch fühlen Sie sich fiebrig an. Ist es möglich, dass Sie an irgendeiner Muggelkrankheit leiden? Haben Sie sich selbst mit dem Obliviate belegt?"

Erneut lachte Hermione auf. „Du bist lustig, Fred! Wenn ich mich mit dem Obliviate belegt hätte, glaubst du, ich könnte mich daran erinnern?"

Sie umkreiste ihn und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Schultern. „Also, wann hört der Zauber auf? Habt ihr schon einen Namen für das Produkt? Wie viel wird es kosten? Sind euch die ethnischen Auswirkungen von solch einem Produkt bewusst? Glaubt ihr wirklich, das Ministerium wird euch erlauben, das zu verkaufen?"

Sie schlug auf dieselbe Stelle, an der sie ihn vorher geschubst hatte. „Oh, ich weiß! Ihr könnt es dem Ministerium verkaufen! Sie könnten es sicherlich benutzen…was ist mit den immer noch flüchtigen Todessern, die Amok laufen? Gibt es irgendwelche Fehler? Tut ihr - "

Severus ergriff ihr Handgelenk, zog sie zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf Hermiones, um ihre unablässiges Gebrabbel zu stoppen. Überrascht keuchte sie auf und er nutzte den Moment und vertiefte den Kuss, indem er seine Zunge herausfordernd an ihrer vorbei schob. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Brust und ein Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, was er gierig in sich aufnahm.

Es lief wahrlich nicht so wie geplant.

Er drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand, plünderte ihren willigen Lippen und zwickte an der geschwollenen Haut, bis er dachte, dass er allein von ihrem Geschmack kommen würde.

Er küsste sie, um sie ruhig zu stellen, nicht um sie zu verführen. Doch wer verführte wen? An welcher Stelle war sein Plan schief gegangen?

Severus rieb seine Hüften an ihrem Becken, bis er den stechenden Biss ihrer Zähne auf seiner Unterlippe spürte und sich ihr entzog. Sie trat ihn in die Nähe seiner Leistengegend…zum Glück nicht _in_ seine Leistengegend…und stieß ihn mit einem heftigen Stoß weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst da zu tun, Fred Weasley, aber ich bin nicht so eine Hexe!", spie sie. „Und ich sehe dich bestimmt nicht auf _solch_ eine Weise. Du bist wie ein älterer Bruder für mich, den ich zum Glück nie hatte."

Mussmutig wischte Severus sich mit seinem Unterarm das Blut von seinen Lippen. „Ich würde es hassen zu glauben, Sie würden Mr. Weasley auf solch eine Weise küssen, geschweige denn Ihren Bruder."

Er entfernte sich von ihr, ihren panischen Blick nicht wahrnehmend, und richtete seine Kleidung.

--

Hermione beobachtete ihn, wie er ins Schlafzimmer ging, sein geschmeidiger Gang erinnerte sie an eine sich heranpirschende Katze, oder passender, an eine gleitende Schlange. Etwas dämmerte ihr…etwas, was sie eigentlich nicht bestätigt haben wollte.

Ginny nannte es ihr "Straußen"-Benehmen, wenn Hermione sich weigerte, das zu erkennen, was offensichtlich war. Aber, als Fred über sich in der dritten Person gesprochen hatte, zertrümmerte etwas ihre hoffnungsvolle Illusion.

Der Mann im Hauptschlafzimmer – ihrem Zimmer – war wirklich Severus Snape!

Der Raum drehte sich und sie stolperte rückwärts über die elegante Reisetasche, in der der Besitz des Mannes war. Hermione griff nach der Tasche, da das glänzende silberne Namensschild ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

_S. S._

„Oh, nein!", flüsterte sie und das Entsetzen über die letzten fünfzehn Minuten überkam sie. „Das passiert alles nicht!"

Offenbarungen waren immer grausam. Warum sollte diese anders sein?

„Heilige Scheiße", wisperte sie zittrig und zerrte an ihrem Sarong. Sie hatte gerade Severus Snape geküsst. Sie hatte gerade…

Ihr Kopf arbeitete schnell, wie ein himmlisches Ereignis, das über den Mitternachtshimmel zuckte. „Ich kam nach Hause und fand einen halbnackten Snape in meinem Whirlpool. Er ließ meinen Zauberstab verschwinden."

„Scheiße!", zischte sie und zuckte zusammen, da sie das S-Wort zum zweiten Mal in nur einer Minute gesagt hatte. „Er ließ meinen verdammten Zauberstab verschwinden!"

Hermione stieß seine Reisetasche aus dem Weg und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Dieser verdammte Idiot ließ meinen verdammten Zauberstab verschwinden! Was glaubt er, wer er ist? Was lässt ihn glauben, es wäre okay, wenn er meinen Zauberstab verschwinden lässt – aus welchem Grund auch immer?"

Inmitten des Wohnzimmers hielt sie inne und atmete tief ein. Doch es half ihr nicht, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Nicht nur, dass sie wie Espenlaub zitterte, ihr fehlten schlichtweg die Worte. Laut ihm _besaß_ er ihren Zauberstab. Wie konnte das nur sein?

Wie sollte sie ohne ihren Zauberstab zaubern? „Verdammt!"

Sie stampfte in Richtung Schlafzimmer und stieß die Tür auf, nur um ihn immer noch in seiner Unterwäsche, mit den Papieren neben ihm, auf dem Bett sitzend vorzufinden. „Sie!", schrie sie und zeigte mit zitternden Fingern auf ihn.

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Sie sollten besser herausfinden, wohin Sie meinen Zauberstab geschickt haben! Ich will ihn zurück und zwar jetzt!", verkündete sie.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, wobei er einen guten Kopf größer war als sie, und starrte sie über seine Nase hinweg an. „Ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren Verstand wieder. Ich bin erfreut, dass mein Gewinnpotential nicht von Ihrer kurzzeitigen Vernunftentgleisung beschädigt worden ist."

Hermione widerstand dem Drang, ihm sein einfältiges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worüber er sprach, da die Verwirrung sie wie ein Schleier umhüllte. Oh Merlin! Sie hatte ein Buch aufgrund einer Schulmädchenverliebtheit geschrieben…die auf ihm basierte. Wie sollte sie diese Erfahrung bloß überleben?

_Konzentrier dich__ Hermione! Hol dir deinen Zauberstab zurück. Dann kannst du in Selbstmitleid baden._

„Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger", höhnte er, sichtlich mit ihrem Unbehagen und ihren fehlenden Manieren zufrieden, „waren Sie ein Einzelkind? Sie benehmen sich jedenfalls so."

Sie kochte regelrecht und sah kleine Punkte, die von ihrer Wut herrührten, vor ihren Augen. Vielleicht hatte sie heute zu viel Sonne abbekommen. „Ich verstehe nicht, was das damit zu tun hat. Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, dann sind auch Sie ein Einzelkind."

Ihren Ausbruch ignorierte er und fuhr fort. „Ich frage mich, ob ich auch Ihre Eltern besitze." Er ging an ihr vorbei, lief den Flur hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und ergriff seine Tasche.

„Was?", rief sie und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ihr Bestes, höflich zu sein. Der arme Professor hatte anscheinend zu viele Dämpfe eingeatmet.

Er ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer und stellte die Tasche auf dem Bett ab. „Haben Sie und Ihre Eltern gemeinschaftliche Vermögenswerte?"

Wie ein bockiges Kind verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und antwortete ihm nicht.

„Eigentlich ist das auch nicht so wichtig", erklärte er und holte einige Kleidungsstücke aus seiner Tasche, wobei kein einzelnes Stück für den Strand geeignet war. „Ich bin sicher, dass eine genaue finanzielle Auskunft erteilt werden wird, sobald der Zaubergamot in drei Monaten getagt und die Höhe bestimmt hat, die Sie mir schulden."

Ihre Kleidung schob er auf eine Seite im Kleiderschrank und hängte seine neben ihre, wobei er eine Garnitur draußen behielt.

„Worüber faseln Sie eigentlich?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Zaubergamot? Vermögen? Meine Eltern besitzen? Fühlen Sie sich gut, Professor Snape? Soll ich Ihnen einen Heiler holen?" Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann gestört war, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf was er hinaus wollte. Sie hatte das undefinierbare Gefühl, dass sie nicht einmal wissen wollte, worüber er sprach.

Severus schlenderte ins Badezimmer und hängte seine schwarze Hose und sein weißes Hemd an der Tür auf. „Mir geht es ganz gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Was den Rest angeht, lesen Sie die Papiere auf dem Bett. Wenn Sie Fragen haben sollten, können Sie Kontakt mit meinem Anwalt aufnehmen, Percy Weasley. Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen."

Mit einem letzten Klicken der Badezimmertür entließ Severus sie.

Hermione schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle, setzte sich auf das Bett und begann zu lesen.

--

Diese verdammte Göre! Seine Gewissheit, in der Lage zu sein, sie mit einem bloßen Blick einzuschüchtern, wurde ziemlich gebeutelt. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, das verdammte Frauenzimmer zu küssen, noch weniger, die Auswirkungen der abendlichen Ereignisse auf seiner Haut kribbeln zu spüren. Severus erschauderte. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er glauben, er wäre _in_ einem ihrer fantasielosen, schalen Liebesromane.

Er musste ihr einfach Zeit zum Schmoren geben. Es war ein strategischer Rückzug. Auch gab es ihm so die Möglichkeit, eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Phase eins seines Plans war fertig - trenne sie von ihrem Zauberstab, damit sie die List nicht durchschauen konnte. Mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „Offenbare deine Geheimnisse" wäre sie in der Lage gewesen zu sehen, dass das Dokument eine Fälschung war.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eine Phase zwei brauchen würde. Auch hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Miss Granger das bisschen Intelligenz, was sie hatte, verlieren und wettern würde, _er _wäre Fred Weasley. Ebenso wenig hatte er erwartet, einen eifersüchtigen Stich zu verspüren, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es musste etwas zwischen ihr und Fred Weasley geben, um solch eine Vertrautheit zu ermöglichen.

Severus stieg in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und hielt seinen Atem an. Der kalte Strahl auf seiner Brust und seinen unteren Extremitäten war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, um sich von dem Rest an lüsternen Gefühlen, die der kurze Kuss erweckt hatte, zu befreien.

Hermione Granger war nicht die dürre Schülerin, an die er sich erinnerte. Sie war nicht klassisch dünn. Sie war wirklich gesund, nach dem kleinen Bauch zu urteilen, den er gesehen hatte, während sie sich sonnte und ihre heiße Handlung diktiert hatte. Die sanfte Kurve ihrer Taille definierte ihre Hüften. Ihre Brüste waren…nun, sie füllten das Trägertop, welches sie trug, gut aus und ließen ihm keinen Platz für seine Phantasie, einschließlich der Art, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich nach ihrer improvisierten Küsserei.

Auch die Begierde, die ihn jetzt quälte, hatte er nicht vorausgesehen. Selbst unter dem eisigen Wasserstrahl war er noch halb erigiert. Dieser Zustand war inakzeptabel. Sie musste etwas magisches Parfüm aufgetragen haben, das Liebende dazu verlockt, sich zu blamieren. Jene Gerüche waren sehr beliebt in Touristenfallen und tropischen Zielorten wie diesem. Sie waren den Lusttränken ähnlich, wenn auch subtiler.

Das musste der Grund sein, warum er den überwältigenden Wunsch verspürt hatte, sie gegen die Wand zu drücken und besinnungslos zu vögeln.

Severus lehnte sich gegen die Fliesen und erschauderte. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde Eis durch seine Adern fließen. Er drehte das Wasser zu, stieg hastig aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab.

--

Da musste ein Fehler vorliegen! Das konnte ihr unmöglich passieren! Dies war ein furchtbarer Traum, verursacht von zu viel Sonne und zu wenig Alkohol! Dies musste eine aufwendige Fälschung sein! Dies musste ein Witz sein!

Die temporäre Verfügung bestätigte alles, was er gesagt hatte, und noch mehr.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich, und ein gelassener Professor Snape überquerte die Schwelle. Dies war der Mann, den sie gewohnt war. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, das bis zum Hals zugeknöpft war.

Barfuss ging er über den mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden zum Bett und setzte sich hin. „Durch den entsetzten Blick auf Ihrem Gesicht und Ihrem Mangel an vorwitzigem Spott nehme ich an, dass Sie die Verfügung gelesen haben."

Hermione warf es ihm an den Kopf, ihre Laune holte das Beste aus ihr raus. „Das ist eine offensichtliche Fälschung. Davon glaube ich kein Wort. Albus Dumbledore würde dem niemals zustimmen und wo war ich überhaupt während des Verfahrens? Warum wurde ich nicht benachrichtigt, damit ich mich verteidigen konnte? Warum wurden meine Geschäftspartner nicht benachrichtigt?"

Severus grinste. Sie hatte Recht mit ihrer Annahme bezüglich Albus. Der alte Kauz würde zweifellos zu Miss Grangers Gunsten urteilen, und er konnte einfach nicht darauf warten, durch das langatmige, legale Prozedere des Zaubergamots zu gehen. Mr. Weasleys gefälschte Dokumente waren viel besser als der plagiatorische Müll, den seine Zwillingsbrüder in seiner Klasse vorgelegt hatten. Obwohl die einstweilige Verfügung und ihr Inhalt echt aussahen, und für einen geübten Rechtsanwalt und sachkundigen Laien Sinn ergaben, würde sie nie irgendeine inhaltliche magische Untersuchung überstehen.

„Glauben Sie es oder nicht, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus langsam und genoss den kleinen Sieg, sie schwitzen zu sehen. Am Ende seiner Rache würde sie über ihre Verliebtheit hinweg sein, und es stünde ihm frei, sich um die anhaltenden Fans zu kümmern, die ihn als diesen Gedanken-lesenden Trottel betrachteten[i_Simon Sanders[/i_.

„Ich besitze die Mehrheit der Aktien von Romance Rabble Inc. und jede Ausgabe von _Die dunkle Magie,_ die der Verlag ab heute drucken lässt. Ich werde sicher viel Kleinholz für mein Feuer in diesem Winter haben."

„Nicht nur dass ich die ganzen Aktien und Ausgaben besitze; ich besitze die intellektuellen Eigentumsrechte an jedem Buch, das den Charakter enthält, den Sie, ohne um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben oder ohne Rücksicht auf meine Person oder meinen Beruf, so herzlos nach mir modellierten. In drei Monaten sollte der Zaubergamot das endgültige Urteil gesprochen haben, und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie mir die Eigentumsrechte an _allen_ Ihren kitschigen Romanen geben werden."

Severus schaute interessiert auf die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand, ohne scheinbares Interesse für den Wechsel in Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe. Ihre Blässe war alarmierend gewesen und er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihm ihre Reaktion vorenthalten, indem sie zum Beispiel in Ohnmacht fiel. Doch jetzt leuchtete sie so hell wie eine Tomate, was von Wut und Frustration herrührte. Er konnte fast ihren Hass auf ihn schmecken, der ein Elixier war, an das er sich sicher gewöhnen konnte.

„Meine Romane sind nicht kitschig", knurrte sie warnend.

Hier musste er ihr zustimmen. Das waren sie nicht. Der sexuelle Inhalt war geschmackvoll und für seinen Geschmack nicht zu abstoßend blumig. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich mehr erheitert, Miss Granger…die Tatsache, dass Sie Simon Sanders nach mir modellierten, oder Cassandra nach sich."

Aufstehend nahm er ihre kalten und zitternden Hände in seine. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie heimlich in mich verliebt sind, dann hätte ich…nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte. Jedoch, wenn es Ihr Wunsch ist, Ihr Verlangen an mir auszuprobieren, würde ich Ihre Annäherungsversuche nicht unwillkommen finden."

Hermione riss ihre Hände aus seinen und ihr entwich ein Geräusch der Frustration.

Er sah ihre Faust nicht kommen, bis sie in Kontakt mit seiner Nase kam. Alles, was er sah, waren die Sterne, die den Schmerz des Knorpel- und Knochenbruchs begleiteten. Er fiel nach hinten, in seinem Kopf die Erkenntnis, dass er von einer zornigen Frau niedergestreckt worden war, die er offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte.

„Ich würde eher Liebe mit einem Grindelloh machen, als mit Ihnen!", zischte Hermione, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging und ihn mit seiner Verletzung sich selbst überließ.

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Hermione sich auf den Rückweg zur Villa machte. Schließlich konnte sie nirgendwo anders hin gehen. Sie hatte kein Geld und keinen Zauberstab. Zwar war sie zu der nächstgelegenen Bank gegangen und hatte versucht, Geld abzuheben, doch all ihre Konten waren eingefroren und verliehen der Geschichte, die Snape ihr predigte, mehr Glaubwürdigkeit.

Wie konnte ihr das passieren? Ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nicht apparieren. (Nicht, dass sie versuchen würde, nach Haus zu apparieren. Es war zu weit weg.) Sie hatte nicht einmal Geld für einen Portschlüssel oder eine Eule. Dieser verdammte Bastard, in den sie all die Jahre geglaubt hatte verliebt zu sein, hatte sie effektiv in ihrer Urlaubshölle gefangen.

Ganz zu schweigen von der ganzen peinlichen "übrigens, ich bin, seitdem ich denken kann, in dich verliebt" Situation. Nie würde sie diese Erniedrigung überleben. Merlin, wann hatte ihr Leben von freudlos zu erbärmlich gewechselt?

Seufzend öffnete Hermione die Tür und begrüßte die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage, die sie willkommen hieß. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Esszimmer, wo sie inne hielt.

Da war er, saß am Tisch, wartete anscheinend auf sie und trug offensichtlich nichts weiter als seine schwarze Hose. Sie konnte kaum Luft holen; die sichtbare, geschmeidige Haut. Er sah großartig aus, abgesehen von der leicht geschwollenen Nase.

„Oh Merlin! Er trägt kein Hemd!", schrieen ihre unterprivilegierten Hormone.

„Halt die Klappe", zischte sie sanft.

„Wie bitte?", antwortete er.

Entschlossen, das Beste aus der schrecklichen Situation zu machen, lächelte Hermione. Schließlich war das einzige, was ihr übrig blieb, um aus all dem heraus zukommen, ohne ihn dabei umzubringen, so zu tun, als sei sie freundlich. „Professor Snape…i-ich wollte mich für meinen Ausbruch und meine Aktionen vorhin entschuldigen. Nichts kann jemals durch Gewalt gelöst werden." _Auch wenn es sich gut angefühlt hat._

„Des Weiteren möchte ich mich…aufrichtig entschuldigen, weil…" Hermione pausierte und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wofür sie sich angeblich entschuldigen sollte. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht! „Nun, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich möchte mich für nichts bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Sie sind es, der das Unvorstellbare getan hat!", sagte sie, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und verspürte eine leichte Genugtuung, als er zurück wich. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie annehmen sollten, ich würde einen meiner Charaktere nach _Ihnen_ modellieren, jedoch irren Sie sich zutiefst. Irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten sind rein zufällig."

Er schob etwas über den Tisch, setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und ignorierte ihre kurze Tirade. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihr Notizbuch erkannte. Sie schnappte es sich und presste es an ihre Brust, so, als ob sie ihr Baby vor einem grässlichen Monster bewahren würde.

„Wie konnten Sie?", spie sie entrüstet. „Mein Notizbuch! Wie können Sie es wagen, _mein_ Notizbuch anzufassen? Ungeachtet dessen, was Sie denken mögen, alles was meins ist, gehört _nicht_ Ihnen!"

Severus stand, ohne auf ihre Verzweiflung zu achten, auf. „Ich habe einige Änderungen vorgenommen und kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie beunruhigt ich wegen der Hauptcharaktere Ihres letzten Buches bin. Ich habe es sieben Jahre mit Potter aushalten müssen. Und ich habe auch Notizen gemacht, die Ihre Aufzeichnung zu den nachfolgenden Büchern betreffen. Bitte, um Merlins Willen, sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht wirklich daran denken, einen Charakter nach Ronald Weasley zu modellieren." Er griff nach einem blauen Notizbuch, ging in die Küche, und schaffte strategisch so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihnen.

Sie blätterte durch das Buch und machte kleine, unterdrückte, empörte Geräusche, als sie sah, wie viele _Änderungen_ Severus Snape gemacht hatte. Ihr Manuskript war mit roter Tinte übersäht, zerstört und vollkommen ruiniert, die vertraute Kritzelei, wie bei ihren Trankaufgaben, war wie Blut auf den Seiten verspritzt.

_Wie verspritztes__ Blut auf den Seiten?_ Das war eigentlich ziemlich gut. Sie würde das bestimmt irgendwo in eines ihrer Bücher einbringen müssen.

Hermione öffnete das Notizbuch auf der ersten leeren Seite und kritzelte schnell den Gedanken hin. Sie kritzelte immer etwas. Schreiben war ihr Leben.

Das blaue Notizbuch in den Händen ihrer Nemesis bewegte und öffnete sich auf einer scheinbar leeren Seite. Er sah darauf, ein amüsierter, doch irgendwie auch besorgter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Wie verspritztes Blut auf den Seiten?", fragte er. „Planen Sie einen Anschlag auf mein Leben?"

Hermione überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, griff sich das Buch von ihm und blätterte hastig darin. „Sie haben mein Notizbuch kopiert!", rief sie, ihre Wangen vor Wut gerötet.

„Sie Bastard! Sie kriecherischer, selbstgerechter, selbstsüchtiger Bastard!", schrie sie und sehnte sich nach ihren Zauberstab, um ihm das blasierte, zufriedene Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu hexen.

„Danke für das Kompliment", erwiderte er belustigt. „Es gibt keinen Grund, aufgebracht zu sein, Miss Granger. Ich habe lediglich meine Investition geschützt."

Die temporäre Verfügung zu erwähnen, nährte ihre Wut. Hermione ging in die Küche und piekste ihm in die Brust, wobei der Stoß ihn einen oder zwei Schritte nach hinten gehen ließ. „_Sie_ besitzen mich nicht!", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

„_Sie_ besitzen das nicht." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Notizbuch in der Luft und piekste ihn noch mal. „Diese _Verfügung_ ist eine Fälschung und _Sie_ sind ein Betrüger, Professor Snape. Sobald ich wieder in London bin, werde ich Sie deswegen verklagen. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum der Zaubergamot es so regeln sollte und ich werde Sie in Azkaban sehen, für das, was Sie getan haben." Hermione wollte ihn erneut pieksen, jedoch fing er ihre Hand auf, brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und zog sie an sich, wobei ihre Hände effektiv gefangen waren.

„Wenn Sie auch nur für einen Moment glauben, ich würde Ihnen erlauben, mich wieder physisch anzugreifen, dann irren Sie sich zutiefst", knurrte er und blickte kurz auf ihre feuchten, vollen Lippen. „Ich habe bereits eine Verletzung erlitten, eine zweite werde ich nicht erlauben. Und was die Verfügung angeht…ich versichere Ihnen, es ist real. Als ich dem Zaubergamot den Beweis lieferte, dass Sie arglistig versuchten, meine Karriere zu ruinieren, hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als meiner Bitte nach sofortiger Entschädigung nachzukommen."

Sie versuchte, von ihm weg zu kommen, aber in ihrer gegenwärtigen Position war alles, was sie tun konnte, ihren Kopf wegzudrehen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, mein Anspruch ist ziemlich real, Miss Granger. Ich hätte _Sie_ für den Angriff auf meine Person verhaften lassen können, aber eingesperrt wären Sie nutzlos für mich gewesen." Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Wange.

Hass und Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, keiner von beidem war bereit, nachzugeben.

Hermione konnte die sich anbahnenden Tränen spüren und zuckte zusammen, als sie merkte, dass sie unvermeidlich waren. Sie erschauderte und kniff ihre Augen zu, um die Flut aufzuhalten. Würde ihre Erniedrigung niemals enden?

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", flüsterte sie zittrig.

Tränen? Merline bewahre ihn!

An Tränen war er gewohnt. Er hatte tatsächlich Erfolg mit seiner Fähigkeit, Studenten zum weinen zu bringen. Es war eine Gabe, ehrlich. Es war nicht wirklich so, als würde ihn der Schmerz anderer freuen. Es war nur so, dass er ein elender Trunkenbold war und Elend liebte Gesellschaft.

Also warum fühlte er sich schlecht wegen der Muggelgeborenen Hexe?

Er sollte Stolz für seine Leistung empfinden. Er hatte es darauf angesetzt, ihre offensichtliche Vernarrtheit in ihn zu unterbinden, und er hatte Erfolg, wenn man nach dem Blick des dunklen Hasses in ihren Augen urteilte.

Miss Granger war nicht dumm, und auch kein Feigling. Sie schwankte, ihre Verzweiflung zeigte sich in Form von frustrierten Tränen.

Nicht dass sie seine "Rechte" auf ihr geistiges Eigentum bestätigte, aber sie sah besiegt aus, wie sie ihren Kopf hängen ließ und ihre Haare einen honigfarbenen Vorhang um ihr Gesicht bildeten.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und ermahnte seine Gedanken. Als nächstes würde er anfangen, Sonette für das verdammte Gör zu schreiben.

„Ich verstehe das nur nicht…", schniefte sie, ihre Stimme täuschte über ihre Erschöpfung hinweg.

„Ich habe die Notizbücher verzaubert", erklärte er. „Mir wird es möglich sein zu sehen, was Sie schreiben und Sie werden in der Lage sein zu sehen, welche Änderungen ich in Ihrem Notizbuch machen werde."

Hermione versteifte sich in seinen Armen, und doch unternahm sie keinen Versuch, sich zu entziehen. Es gab keine Tränen und kein Schniefen mehr.

Er seufzte, inhalierte ihren weiblichen Duft und verfluchte den stechenden Schmerz der Begierde, der ihn übermannte. Er konnte die offensichtliche Wahrheit weg argumentieren, aber sich selbst zu belügen würde nichts nützen. Hermione trug nicht den aufdringlichen Duft, den Urlauber kauften, während sie in Urlaub waren. Er konnte die Subtilität der Anziehungskraft nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach vögeln und damit abschließen. Er könnte sie nachher immer noch mit dem Obliviate belegen.

Ein stechender Schmerz kroch sein Bein hoch, als sie den Absatz ihrer Sandale in seinen Fuß bohrte. Sie wurde lasch in seinen Armen, wurde verflucht schwer und drehte sich von ihm weg, als er sie losließ. Er humpelte, mit der Bemühung der Selbsterhaltung, weg, aber er kam nicht sehr weit.

Hermione griff ihn mit dem roten Notizbuch an, schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf, während sie fluchte. „Sie scheinheiliges Arschloch!"

Er wehrte das Notizbuch ab und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch sie schlug weiter, wodurch er keine freie Bahn hatte.

„…meine Sachen anzufassen!"

Severus wich einem weiteren Schlag auf seinen Kopf aus und zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Schulter traf. Er hätte wirklich aufmerksamer bei dem Selbstverteidigungskurs in Muggelkunde sein sollen. Miss Granger war ohne Zauberstab gefährlicher als mit.

Sie schlug ihn mit dem Notizbuch und drängte ihn an den Schrank. „Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab, Sie Bastard!"

Als sie ausholte, um ihn erneut zu vermöbeln, schockte er sie. Bewusstlos fiel sie nach vorne und direkt in seine Arme.

Irgendwie widerstand Severus dem Drang, sie einfach fallen und auf dem Küchenboden schlafen zu lassen. Dies würde dieser verfluchten Hexe recht geschehen! Doch sein Gewissen, der kleine Rest, der übrig geblieben war, würde das nicht erlauben. Stattdessen ließ er ihren Körper in das Gästezimmer schweben, deponierte sie auf dem Bett, und entschied sich, sie nicht vor dem Morgen zu erlösen.

Vielleicht sollte er sie vorsichtshalber festbinden. Seufzend schloss er die Tür mit einem leisen Klick und machte sich auf den Weg ins Hauptschlafzimmer. Ihre Sachen waren überall. Sicher, er hätte ein Gentlemen sein und ins Gästezimmer ziehen können, aber das würde nur seinen eilig aufgebauten Plan der Rache und die Farce, dass er sie wirklich besaß, entschärfen.

Diese verdammte Hexe machte es ihm allerdings nicht einfach. Natürlich hatte er etwas Widerstand erwartet, doch keine gewalttätige. Zuerst hatte sie ihm seine Nase gebrochen, und dann attackierte sie ihn mit ihrem Notizbuch. Zumindest war er unverletzt dem zweiten Angriff entkommen.

Severus ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, schloss seine Augen, und der Floh-Lag erfasste ihn. Hermione Granger war mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Es war ja nicht so, als könne sie sich selbst davon befreien und zu ihm kommen. Dennoch würde es früher oder später nachlassen.

„Petrificus Totalus", murmelte er mit einem schwachen Schlenker. „Das sollte sie halten, bis ich aufwache."

--

Hermione schäumte zwei Tage später, nachdem sie schließlich erlöst worden war. Herauszufinden, dass sie zwei Tage ihres Urlaubs verloren hatte, ließ sie etwas erkennen.

Severus Snape war ein kaltherziger Bastard, um den sich keiner scherte, und das aus gutem Grund. Jeder hasste ihn, inklusive ihr. Wenn es einen Fanclub geben würde, wer Severus Snape mehr hasste, würde sie die Präsidentin sein!

Nachdem er sie erlöst hatte, machte sie einen riesen Fehler, in dem sie versuchte ihn anzuspringen und seinen Zauberstab zu stehlen. Er sprach den Körper-Klammerfluch auf sie, beugte sich seelenruhig über sie und platzierte einen strafenden Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

_„Ich entschuldige mich, Sie zwei Tage geschockt gelassen zu haben. Ich litt unter den Auswirkungen des Floh-lags und habe Sie vergessen."_

Eine Entschuldigung! Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm zu antworten. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war ihn zu beobachten, wie er auf und ab ging und die Bedingungen ihres „Waffenstillstands" festlegte.

Er befreite sie lange genug von dem Fluch, damit sie den Bedingungen _zustimmte_. Schließlich konnte sie nicht kämpfen. Er hatte einen Zauberstab, sie nicht.

Und dann erinnerte sie sich.

Sie musste nicht kämpfen. Ginny würde heute kommen und Kapitel eins und zwei vom neuen Buch abholen. Kapitel eins war im Grunde fertig, doch sie hatte mit Kapitel zwei nicht einmal angefangen. Sobald Ginny da war, würde Severus Snape seine wohlverdiente Strafe erhalten.

Auf die leere Seite starrend, klopfte Hermione mit ihren Fingern auf der Armlehne des Klubsessels am Pool herum. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte, sich mit ihren kreativen Prozessen zu verbinden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, die unerfreulichen Erinnerungen der letzten drei Tage auszublenden.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie versucht hatte, Severus Snape aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, gab sie auf und schlug das Notizbuch zu.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Der schmierige Kerl hatte den Todesfluch auf ihre Muse gesprochen. Sie war tot… eine verwesende Leiche, die fürchterlich in der letzten Ecke ihres Verstands stank.

_Oh Gott! Was sollte sie machen?_

James und Virginia hatte sie im letzten Buch so sorgfältig eingesetzt. Ihre Fans erwarteten, dass das nächste Buch über die beiden handelte!

Ihr Herz raste und sie begann zu schwitzen. Eine Panikattacke wäre nicht gut! Dafür hatte sie nicht die Zeit. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen. Sie würde Severus Snape auf keinen Fall gewinnen lassen. Seine lächerliche List war nur das…eine lächerliche List.

Sie war zwar Zauberstablos, doch sie hatte immer noch ihren Verstand! Sie würde siegen! Sie würde ebenbürtig werden! Sobald dieser Albtraum vorbei wäre, würde sie zu Harry gehen und lernen, wie man ohne Zauberstab apparierte.

Die inneren Zahnräder ihres ständig tickenden Verstands drehten sich in einem unerträglichen Tempo. Ihre Verlegenheit der letzten Tage war in absoluten Hass gesiedet. Jede Illusion darüber, den Unliebbaren zu lieben, war schnell zum Tode verurteilt worden. Ihr ehemaliger Professor sann offenbar nach Rache. Minerva hatte sie immer davor gewarnt, wie kleinlich er sein konnte.

Hermione lächelte und öffnete ihr Notizbuch. Ihre Augen schließend, klopfte sie bei ihrer Molly-Muse an. Wenn Severus Snape dachte, er könnte _Änderungen_ in ihr Notizbuch schreiben und ihre Arbeit erniedrigen, dann würde sie ihm etwas Lesenswertes geben. Es wäre sicher nicht Druckbar, aber was sie schreiben würde, würde ihn sich mit Sicherheit winden lassen.

Sie begann zu schreiben, entschied sich für die Ich-Form, um sein „Lesevergnügen" zu personalisieren. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war auf Ginny zu warten. In der Zwischenzeit würde ihre Nemesis mehrere kalte Duschen benötigen.

--

„Ich muss los, Percy!", wiederholte Ginny, griff nach ihrer Tasche und ging Richtung Tür. Seit mehreren Stunden hatte sie versucht, ihren idiotischen Schwachkopf von Bruder zu verlassen, aber er kam mit Dingen an, die er vor ihrer Abreise "gerade fertig machen musste". Bei diesem Tempo würde sie ihren Portschlüssel verpassen.

„Aber, aber…", stammelte Percy. „Du musst - "

„Das ist mir verdammt noch mal egal! Du kannst alleine deine Entwürfe erledigen", grummelte sie und hakte mental ab, was sie für ihren Trip einpacken musste. Wen nahm sie auf den Arm? Sie würde sicherlich den Portschlüssel verpassen.

"Ginny!"

Verärgert drehte sie sich um, der rote Strahl eines Schockzaubers traf sie mitten in der Brust.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny", murmelte Percy und hechtete nach vorne, um seine Schwester aufzufangen. Keuchend fing er sie. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Professor Snape zahlt mir zu viel Geld, als dass du seinen Plan vereiteln könntest…wie dieser auch sein mag."

Er presste ihre bewusstlose Gestalt an die Wand, trat zurück und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche. „Mum wird mich umbringen."

--

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione knackte mit ihren Knöcheln. Dass es eine widerliche Angewohnheit war, wusste sie, doch es half ihrem kreativen Prozess. Sie biss sich auf ihre Wangeninnenseiten, starrte auf den Ozean und ließ ihre Sorgen von den Wellen beruhigen. Sie machte sich ihre Cassandra-Muse zu Nutze und setzte die Feder an.

_Unsere Flitterwochen in den Tropen sind einfach himmlisch. __Zumindest__ denke ich, es ist das Paradies. Ich __weiß es nicht__, w__eil__ Simon mich nicht lange genug aus dem Bett gelassen h__at__, um es auszukundschaften. Mein Mann ist immer noch durcheinander wegen d__er Geschehnisse__. Ich hingegen schulde seinem Großvater, Albert, meine ewige Dankbarkeit. Ohne sein __E__inmischen wäre Simon nie angewiesen worden, mich zu schützen._

Zufrieden mit der Leichtigkeit, mit welcher sie den überfälligen Epilog von _Die dunkle Magie_ niederschrieb, kicherte sie in ausgelassenem Enthusiasmus. Sie würde den schmierigen Bastard den Tag bereuen lassen, an dem er sich in ihren Whirlpool niederließ.

„_Komm wieder rein__ Liebes", murmelt Simon an meinem Hals und erschreckt mich, als er sich an mich heran schleicht und seine Arme liebevoll um meine Taille wickelt. __Seine Hände arbeiteten schnell und mein Morgenmantel öffnet sich._

_Ich keuche. „Hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Jemand könnte es sehen!" Ich ziehe meinen Mantel wieder zu und versuche, ihn zu entmutigen. Der Balkon ist hoch und der Wind über dem Ozean warm, doch es weist nicht die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand es mitbekommen könnte, und sieht, wie mein Mann Liebe mit mir macht, von der Hand._

_Er knurrt und r__eibt__ seine Erektion an meinem Hintern. „Die Sonne muss noch aufgehen, Cassandra. Keiner kann uns sehen", argumentiert er mit mir. _

„_Auf keinen Fall", stöhne ich protestierend__ als er seine Zunge über mein Ohrläppchen schnellen lässt. Er ist unverbesserlich. Er weiß, was er mir damit antut. Ich spüre, wie das Feuer in mir entflammt, als er an meinem empfindlichen Fleisch knabbert. _

„_Ich brauche dich, Cassandra", murmelt er heiser._

_Ich drehe mich in seiner Umarmung um und wir küssen uns. Meine Zunge schleicht sich in seinen offenen Mund und überrascht ihn mit meiner Kühnheit. Meine Hände massieren seine Schultern und seinen Oberkörper. Ich reibe mich an seiner blassen, fast haarlosen Brust. Ich lächele, als ich mich daran erinnere, ihn in die Sonne bekommen zu wollen, weil er unbedingt etwas Farbe benötigt. _

--

Das blaue Notizbuch öffnete sich und erhaschte Severus´ Aufmerksamkeit. „Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass das verdammte Frauenzimmer anfängt zu schreiben", murrte er, als er zu lesen begann.

„Simon und Cassandra", schnappte er Augen rollend. „Warum schreibt sie wieder über die beiden? Ich dachte, dieser Teil literarischen Mülls wäre fertig. Flitterwochen? Widerlicher Schund."

Severus las weiter. Im Gegensatz zu _Die dunkle Magie_, war das, was sie geschrieben hatte aus Cassandras Sicht und in der Ichform.

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Sex auf dem Balkon?" Er sah durch die Glastüren und beäugte die Rundum-Veranda. „Das hat gewiss Potential."

Severus gönnte sich einen Schluck Tee, während seine Augen über die Seite huschten…_ Ich reibe mich an seiner blassen, fast haarlosen Brust. _Er verschluckte sich am Tee und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er hustete und keuchte.

„Haarlose Brust!", schnaufte er und erinnerte sich an seine anfängliche Entrüstung über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Simon Sanders… Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Simon eine behaarte Brust und nicht eine haarlose hatte. In ehrfurchtsvoller Frustration beobachtete Severus, wie die Wörter in gleichmäßigem Fluss auf der Seite erschienen.

_Simon drückt gegen meine Schultern. Er ist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich jemals geschlafen habe – oder schlafen werde. Ich mag mich in meiner eigenen Sexualität nicht vollkommen sicher fühlen, doch ich weiß, was er will. Darüber las ich in jenen Magazinen, die ich auf dem Dachboden meiner Tante Edna vor Jahren gefunden hatte. Ich lecke mir erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, während ich mich vor ihm hinknie. _

_Er schämt sich seiner eigenen Nacktheit nicht. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als meinen Blick auf seine aufrechte Männlichkeit gerichtet zu lassen. Es ist einen Atemzug von meinem Gesicht entfernt, auf der Spitze zeigt sich ein klarer Tropen der Aufregung. Er streicht meine Haare zur Seite und __zieht__ meine Lippen zu sich. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist der von purer Lust._

_Versuchsweise berührte ich mit meiner Zunge die Spitze seines Geschlechts. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu erwarten habe, da ich ein Anfänger bin._

_Scharf atmet er ein, als ob ich ihn verletzt habe, aber er stöhnt und nimmt sein Glied in die Hand und reibt die Spitze an meiner Wange. „Bitte", zischt er und bewegt das steife Fleisch in Richtung meiner erwartungsvollen Lippen._

Seine Augen waren aufgerissen. Er konnte nicht blinzeln. Sein Penis wurde dicker und schwerer, während sie weiter schrieb.

_Seine Bitte gewährend, bedeckt meine Hand seine und wir schüren die Glut seiner Begierde im Gleichklang. Als das sanfte Fleisch an meine vollen Lippen vorbei in meinen Mund gleitet, finden seine Hände ihren Weg in __das__ Gewirr aus __meinen__ Haaren. __Er schmeckt nach Erde, warm und voller Leben._

_Sein Fleisch zuckt in meiner Mundhöhle und er wimmert, was mich ermutigt, eine Kadenz von Ekstase zu schaffen, um ihn näher zur Vollendung zu locken._

Severus stöhnte und konnte dem Bild nicht widerstehen, das sie mit ihren Worten kreiert hatte. Er rieb sich selbst durch den Stoff seiner Hose, während er unbewusst seine Beine auseinander schob, und die letzten Tage und seine Versuche, sie einzuschüchtern und davon abzubringen, vergaß.

_Simon zwirbelt meine Haare zwischen seinen Fingern und übernimmt die Kontrolle. Er hält meinen Kopf und schiebt sein bedürftiges Glied weiter in meinen Mund. Ich vertiefe meine Wangen und erzeuge mehr Saugkraft. Schließlich ist es das, was in dem Buch stand._

_Mit einem rauen Knurren löst er den Halt auf meinen Kopf und gewährt mir die Freiheit, mich zurückzuziehen. Doch ich fahre fort, entschlossen, dieses köstliche Vergnügen zu beenden. Innerhalb eines Atemzuges spritzt seine salzige Essenz auf meine Zunge. _

Severus blinzelte schnell und wartete, das mehr auf der Seite erschien. Als ihm bewusst wurde, das nichts mehr kam, schlug er das Notizbuch zu und stand mit der Absicht auf, sie entweder lynchen oder dazu zu bringen, die Szene fertig zu schreiben.

Als er bei der Tür ankam, übermannte ihn das kalte Motiv und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. „Merlin, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?"

Er humpelte auf die Veranda und sah über das Geländer auf das verdammte Verderben seiner Existenz. Hermione Granger war eine Verführerin. Sie mochte ihn nicht berührt haben…nun, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihm die Nase gebrochen und ihn mit einem Notizbuch angegriffen hatte… aber sie dachte sicher, dass sie genau wusste, wie er zu manipulieren wäre.

Severus ignorierte die Qual seiner Erregung, ging ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich das blaue Notizbuch und begann zu editieren.

--

Am Pool faulenzend, nachdem sie eine Bahn geschwommen war, rubbelte Hermione ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken und seufzte. Sie war mit der Szene, die sie hatte beenden können, ziemlich zufrieden. Ihr Folterer sollte die verdammte Sache wirklich genießen.

Ihr Notizblock sprang vom kleinen Tisch neben ihren Stuhl und wedelte vor ihr.

„Was zum - ", keuchte sie und erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass er es verzaubert hatte. Die Blätter bewegten sich, als ob jemand sie geöffnet hätte. Als sie den Hauch von roter Tinte auf dem Papier sah, zischte aufgebracht.

_Eine Anmerkung __I__hres Editors:_

_Erstens, ich dachte __I__hr Roman handelte von Virginia und James. Zweitens kann __ich __sehen, über wen Sie schreiben, bin __aber __verwirrt, warum Sie diese Szene in Ihren gegenwärtigen Roman einbeziehen würden. Warum ist diese Szene in der Ichform, Präsens geschrieben, w__ährend__ der Rest des Buches in der dritten Person, Vergangenheit, ist? Ich bin kein literarischer Experte, aber wenn Sie beabsichtigen, diese Szene einzufügen, müssen Sie sie überarbeiten._

_Ich persönlich genieße die Ichform, Präsens, der Szene. Es verleiht Ihrer Schilderung eine persönliche Note. Wenn Sie __D__ie dunkle Magie neu schreiben sollten, wäre ich mehr als froh, Ihnen einen Einblick bezüglich dessen zu geben, was Simon denkt…da Sie ihn ja nach mir modelliert haben._

Hermione schlug das Notizbuch zu und widerstand dem Drang, es in den Pool zu schmeißen. Dieser verdammte, eigensinnige, selbstgerechte Bastard! Was zur Hölle glaubt er, wer er ist?

Ihre Augen schließend, stellte sie sich vor, das Werkzeug ihres Berufs in seinen strammen Hintern zu stoßen, aber schüttelte den Gedanken schnell aus ihrem Kopf. Nicht nur, dass es ein schmutziges Unterfangen wäre, es wäre auch fast unmöglich. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie schlecht hingehen und ihn angreifen. Er hatte Magie; sie nicht. Auch wenn sich das bald ändern würde, wenn Ginny kam.

Hermione atmete zitternd ein und entschied, seine Änderungen nicht zu beachten. „Persönliche Note", grummelte sie. „Ich zeige ihm persönliche Note."

Sie öffnete das Notizbuch und fand mehr „Editor-Anmerkungen."

…_haarlose Brust? __Ich dachte, Mr. Sanders hätte eine behaarte Brust._

Knurrend fing Hermione an zu schreiben.

--

Severus hielt inne, als er mehr Randnotizen hinzufügte, um Miss Granger weiter entgegenzuwirken. Er war überrascht, als mehr von der geschmacklosen Szene auf den Seiten erschien.

_Ich stehe, überrascht, als mein Mann mich an sich drückt und beginnt, mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Seine Zunge gleitet in meinen Mund. Er stöhnt, als er sich selbst auf meinen Lippen schmecken kann. _

„_Cassandra", keucht er und drückt seine Finger an mein Zentrum. Nass und bereit findet er mich vor. Gerade, als er beginnt mich zu beglücken, entzieht er sich. Ehrfürchtig und mit leichter Enttäuschung beobachte ich ihn, wie er seine Finger zu seinen Lippen bringt, die Feuchtigkeit von ihnen ableckt und etwas murmelt. _

_Ich verstehe es nicht. Vielleicht ist es eine Beschwörung._

_Simon grinst und starrt mit seinen opakfarbenen Augen in meine._

_Dann fühle ich es…_ _das Gleiten einer Zunge, die meinen intimsten Bereich liebkost._

_Überrascht zucke ich zusammen, was meinen Ehemann zum Lachen bringt. __„Lass den Spruch wirken. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein."_

_Alles was ich tun kann, ist zu stöhnen und mich zu winden. Er dreht mich in seinen Armen um und knabbert an der sensiblen Stelle an meinem Nacken. Seine vor kurzem gesättigte Manneskraft kann ich an meinem Hintern spüren._

„_Beobachte den Sonnenaufgang, Liebes", murmelt er und streift mit seinem Handrücken meine Brust._

_Ich wimmere, während er mich mit Worten und Magie verführt. Gott, ich liebe Magie! „Simon", schreie ich._

_Er reibt sich an mir. „Stell dir vor, Cassandra", flüstert er. „Stell dir vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ich genau jetzt in dir wäre."_

_Ich stöhne, gefangen in dekadenter Lust. Ich lehne mich weiter nach vorne und verändere meine Stellung, meine vorherigen Einwände vergessen__d__. Ich stehe in Flammen. Die __lüsterne__ Phantasie meines Mannes hat mich korrumpiert._

„**Seine** lüsterne Phantasie!", spottete Severus. „Wohl mehr die lüsterne Phantasie der Autorin!"

„_Tz, tz, Liebes", tadelt Simon spielerisch. „Ich könnte meine Frau unmöglich auf solch eine Art ausnutzen."_

_Feuchtigkeit benetzt meine Oberschenkel, als ich eine weitere Orgasmuswelle begrüße. „Du solltest…mich lieber vögeln…wenn du weißt…was gut für dich ist."_

_Simon hebt meinen Morgenmantel hoch und stößt sachte meine Beine weiter auseinander. Ich ergreife das Geländer und schwelge in Glück, als mein Mann in mich gleitet._

Severus schlug das Notizbuch zu und gestand sich eine Niederlage ein. Die Hitze in seinen Wangen konnte er spüren, doch er wusste nicht, warum er verlegen sein sollte. Immerhin waren es Hermione Grangers irreführende Phantasien, die er gerade gelesen hatte, nicht seine. Ihre persönliche Prosa war ein bisschen langweilig, romantisch angehaucht, doch es erregte trotzdem seine lüsterne Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie die meisten Männer, war er eher ein visueller Genießer, kein literarischer. Wie dem auch sei, er hatte keine Probleme damit, sich das Bild, welches sie kreiert hatte, vorzustellen, als er aufs Meer hinaus sah.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd musste er sich daran erinnern, warum er hier war. Seiner ehemaligen Schülerin musste er ihre Verliebtheit austreiben. Er musste jede abstruse Vorstellung zerstören, die sie über seinen Charakter analysiert haben mag. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie den Verstand seiner Schüler mit solch unsinniger Romantik füllte. Seine Arbeit war, auch ohne unerwünschte Annäherungsversuche abwehren zu müssen, schwierig genug.

In seinen Überzeugungen muss er standhaft bleiben. Weder konnte er einlenken, noch konnte er anfangen, Miss Grangers offensichtliche Versuche zurückzuschlagen, anzuerkennen, ganz gleich wie sehr er es ihrer Meinung nach verdient hätte. Schließlich hatte sie mit diesem ganzen Durcheinander begonnen, in dem sie dieses idiotische Buch geschrieben und ihn als Hauptcharakter benutzt hatte. Es war Zeit, Miss Granger wissen zu lassen, von wem sie schwärmte! Er war losgegangen, um nach Rache, die seiner slytherinschen Natur entsprach, zu sinnen. Er seufzte. Warum fühlte es sich dann so an, als würde er anfangen, aufzugeben?

Die Wahrheit war…er hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan, außer Miss Granger unglücklich zu machen.

Erregt und unbehaglich ging er ins Badezimmer und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs begann kaltes Wasser in der Dusche zu rauschen. Verflucht sollte er sein, wenn er sich dazu erniedrigen sollte, aufgrund der Worte eines Liebesromanschriftstellers selbst Hand anzulegen. Sobald er mit seiner kalten Dusche fertig wäre, würde er den neuesten Eintrag zu ende editieren und sich eine andere Taktik überlegen.

--

Während Hermione das letzte Stück der Szene zwischen ihren geliebten Protagonisten niederschrieb, überschwemmte sie eine Flutwelle der Verlegenheit. Sie blickte auf die Seite und sah keine Änderungen in wütender, roter Kritzelei des Editors, die ihren kreativen Prozess verhunzten.

Was sie geschrieben hatte, war ein dürftig getarnter Versuch der Verführung! Sie hatte das Schleusentor ihrer Frustration geöffnet und alles herausströmen lassen.

Hastig überkritzelte sie das, was sie geschrieben hatte. Warum…warum schrieb sie ihm nicht einfach eine persönliche Nachricht, die genau schilderte, was sie wollte, dass er mit ihr tat, oder noch besser, was sie alles mit ihm tun würde? Was um Himmels willen hatte sie dazu getrieben, über Simon und Cassandra zu schreiben?

Götter, war sie erbärmlich! Hier war sie, bedauerte ihr dreistes Gryffindor Benehmen und wünsche sich, die Sonne würde sie in eine Pfütze schmelzen, so dass sie nicht unter den abfälligen Kommentaren ihres ehemaligen Professor leiden – oder schlimmer, ihm ins Gesicht blicken müsste. Darauf aus, ihn zu „bestrafen", hatte sie sich nur weiter gedemütigt.

Auf den Horizont starrend, fluchte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Wo war Ginny, und was hielt sie so lange auf?

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, hier geht es auch schon weiter. Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!_

* * *

Sie musste den verdammten Zauberstab von diesem Bastard finden. Es war Vollmond, das Licht fiel durch das Fenster und erleuchtete ihr den Weg, während sie suchend durch das Zimmer ging. Die alten Dielen in der Villa knarrten unter ihren Füßen und ließen sie erstarren, doch Hermione hatte zu lange gewartet, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Ihr Peiniger schnarchte leise im Schlaf und sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Ginny war nicht gekommen. Die Vorstellung, was der kleinliche, rachsüchtige Mann ihrer Freundin angetan haben könnte, raste ihr durch den Kopf.

Ginny hatte _nie_ die Deadline verpasst.

Hermione musste einfach an seinen Zauberstab kommen. Dann wäre sie in der Lage…was genau zu tun? Ihn verfluchen? Ihn fesseln? Schokolade auf ihn zu gießen und es von seinem Körper zu lecken?

In widerwilliger Enttäuschung rümpfte Hermione ihre Nase. Dieser Mann war nicht interessiert. Verdammt, er hatte nicht einmal ihre letzte Szene zu Ende editiert. Sicher, es hatte ihr erhebliche Schmerzen bereitet, das Ganze niederzuschreiben. Auch verletzte es ihren weiblichen Stolz, dass er die sprichwörtliche Tür nicht aufgerissen und sie genommen hatte, bis sie vollkommen außer Puste war.

Sie dachte daran, wie schrecklich ihr Leben seit seiner Ankunft geworden war. Ihr Arbeitsurlaub wurde zutiefst ruiniert. Sie sollte nach Hause gehen, jedoch konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben, von einem anmaßenden…Slytherin besiegt zu werden. _Bei Merlin's Bart, Hermione! Du bist doch keine Zweitklässlerin, die sich nach Hauspunkten verzehrt!  
_

Sich nach vorne schleichend, hielt Hermione ihren Atem an und tastete auf dem Nachtkästchen nach dem dünnen Stück Holz, welches ihr ein Maß an Kontrolle über ihr neuerdings Mitleid erregendes Leben geben würde. Natürlich war sein Zauberstab nicht da. Warum sollte es auch so einfach sein? Eigentlich hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, ihn so einfach zu finden.

Langsam atmete sie aus, da sie den Atem nicht länger halten konnte. Sie musste einfach seinen Zauberstab bekommen und dann verschwinden. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er es verdiente zu leiden, sie war nicht wie er. Sie wäre nicht in der Lage, ihn noch mehr zu verletzten, als sie es bereits getan hatte…jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Immerhin hatte sie ihm die Nase gebrochen und ihm mit ihrem Notizbuch attackiert.

Severus beobachtete den umher schleichenden Schatten über ihn und bewegte sich etwas in seinem "Schlaf". Er war gerade am Einnicken gewesen, als die knarrenden Holzdielen in weckten. Nach Miss Grangers Behutsamkeit zu urteilen, hatte sie nicht vor, ihn zu wecken. Amüsiert grinste er. Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht schon letzte Nacht versuchte hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu stehlen. Nun gut, sie war verhext und unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Er beobachtete, wie sie auf dem Nachtkästchen umhertastete. Ihre Bewegungen waren hektisch und sie seufzte frustriert auf. Als ob er seinen Zauberstab an einem so offenen und ungeschützten Platz liegen lassen würde! Er vertraute niemandem und schlief immer mit seinem Zauberstab sicher unter seinem Kopfkissen eingeklemmt.

Sie öffnete die kleine Schublade, griff hinein und seufzte erneut.

Es war schwer, einfach zu liegen und zu versuchen, nicht zu lachen. Sein Lächeln verschwand, als sie sich über ihn beugte. Sie roch sauber und der dezent blumige Geruch ihrer Lotion kitzelte in seiner Nase. Die Subtilität des Duftes schlug ein wie ein Blitz und er konnte seinen Urinstinkt nicht im Zaum halten, besonders, nachdem er diese verdammte Sexszene gelesen hatte. Wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager durch die Gegend zu vögeln stand nicht oben auf seiner Liste, selbst als er noch ein spitzer Teenager gewesen war. Die meiste Zeit als Erwachsener, war er eh damit beschäftigt gewesen, am Leben zu bleiben und für den Orden zu spionieren.

Sie tastete neben seinem Arm umher und wimmerte, was seine Erregung nur dazu brachte, weiter zu wachsen. Wie gerne würde er sie wimmern hören, während sie unter ihm lag und er sich in ihr vergrub.

Merlin's Bart! Er fing an sich wie diese verdammten Bücher anzuhören!

„Komm schon", flüsterte sie. „Wo ist er?"

Ein boshafter Gedanke kam ihm, so dass er sich in ihre Richtung drehte. Mit einem erschrockenen Japser sprang sie weg. Höflichkeitshalber gab er schnarchende Laute von sich und hoffte, sie würde ihre Nerven nicht verlieren.

Sie knurrte, setzte sanft ihre Fuß auf und ging nach vorne, griff über ihn und fuhr damit fort, sein Bett abzutasten. Seine Hand um ihre Taille schlingend, zog er sie herunter und erstickte ihren Protest mit seinen Lippen.

Hermiones Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust; das Adrenalin des Momentes entfachte einen Sturm in ihr, der sie erschreckte und gleichzeitig fesselte. Es war kein energischer Kuss. Eigentlich wäre er ziemlich angenehm gewesen, wenn nicht die Demütigung da wäre, erwischt worden zu sein. Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch sie war in einer ungünstigen Position und fand es unmöglich zu entwischen, ohne tatsächlich einige seiner intimen Stellen zu berühren.

Sie wand sich über ihn und bewegte sich entgegen sein offensichtliches Interesse. Hermione stöhnte. Er schmeckte nach Minze, was sie noch lauter aufstöhnen ließ, als er ihre Brust über dem Baumwollmaterial ihres T-Shirts umfasste. Den Preis der Demütigung würde sie bezahlen, sobald er aufgewacht war. Darüber würde sie sicherlich nie hinweg kommen.

Sie schaffte es, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, griff unter sein Kissen und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Durch diese Bewegung war sie ungeschützt und er nahm sich weitere Freiheiten heraus. Wie das passiert war, wusste sie nicht, doch jetzt saß sie rittlings auf ihm. Seine Hand umfasste ihr Handgelenk und seine Finger konnten ihren schnellen Puls fühlen. Mit großer Mühe unterbrach sie den Kuss, doch sie konnte das Wimmern, welches ihr entwich, als er an ihrem Hals knabberte, nicht unterdrücken.

Er war definitive wach.

Und dann fühlte sie es. Nicht den Beweis seiner Erregung, das sich gegen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels drückte, sondern das kühle Holz seines Zauberstabes an ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie umfasste den Griff, oder zumindest dachte sie, es wäre der Griff. Er knurrte und versuchte sie zu stoppen, doch sie hatte keinen guten Zugriff drauf. Es war auch ziemlich anstrengend, auf ihm zu bleiben.

Als sie es schaffte, den Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, brach sie in Panik aus und murmelte den ersten Zauberspruch, der ihr in den Sinn kam. „Obliviate!"

Weder sah sie den Lichtstrahl, noch spürte sie das Ziehen, das bei einem Zauberspruch entstand. Der Mann unter ihr stöhnte und sie krabbelte von ihm herunter.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!", jammerte Hermione.

Severus erschauderte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihm nichts Gutes wünschte, doch nie hätte er gedacht, sie würde versuchen, ihn mit einem Gedächniszauber zu belegen. Zum Glück war _versuchte_ das ausschlaggebende Wort. Eigentlich hatte sie sein Kissen mit dem Obliviate belegt.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich kann es nicht fassen!", sagte sie. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich den Obliviate auf ihn abgefeuert habe!"

Severus schnaubte und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Das bekloppte Gör dachte wirklich, sie hätte _ihn_ mit dem Obliviate erwischt. Er hörte, wie sein Zauberstab auf den Boden fiel und sah, wie sie aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Das war zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er war hierher gekommen, um Rache zu üben. Er war hierher gekommen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ein unerträglicher Bastard war. Außer sie unglücklich zu machen, hatte er nicht wirklich einen Plan gehabt. Selbst in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er dies nicht vorhersehen können. Hermione Granger dachte wirklich, sie hätte ihm sein Gedächnis genommen. Dies war die richtige Gelegenheit, seinen hastig konstruierten Plan zu flicken.

--

Sie musste die Veranda sicherlich schon dreimal umrundet habe, bevor sie realisierte, dass sie das, was sie getan hatte, nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Atemlos ging sie den langen Flur entlang und öffnete langsam die Schlafzimmertür.

"P-Professor S-Snape?"

Als einzige Antwort erhielt sie ein sanftes Ächzen. Auf dem Fußboden konnte sie seinen Zauberstab liegen sehen, das Mondlicht warf strahlte das Instrument der Magie und ihres Verbrechens an. Wie sollte sie das jemals erklären können? Sie hatte Professor Snapes Gedächnis genommen. Nur Vergissmich-Zauberer waren berechtigt, diesen Fluch zu benutzen. Nicht das andere es nicht illegal benutzen würden, doch sie konnte nicht ergründen, wie sie die Lücken in seinem Gedächtnissen erklären könnte. _Sorry Professor Dumbledore, aber Sie müssen einen anderen Zaubertrankmeister finden, weil sich dieser nicht mehr an sein Unterrichtsfach erinnern kann._ Auf der anderen Seite gäbe es keine weitere Demütigung und keine weiteren Klagen.

Severus stöhnte erneut.

„Professor Snape?" Sie hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und trat an das Bett heran. "Sind Sie okay?"

"W-Wo bin ich?", stammelte er und spielte den verwirrten.

Sie schauderte und schaltete das Licht an.

Blinzend saß er sich hin. Die leichte Decke rutschte bis zu seiner Taille und entblößte seine dunklen Haare, die unterhalb der Decke verschwanden.

„Erinnern Sie sich, wer Sie sind?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und legte den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch.

Er kratzte sich seine Brust. „Natürlich weiß ich, wer ich bin", antwortete er gereizt.

„Himmel sei Dank", seufzte sie und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

Severus fasste Hermione, warf sie auf die Matratze und krabbelte über sie. „Und Sie, meine liebe Miss Granger, waren eine sehr ungezogene Schülerin gewesen."

„Was zum - ", keuchte sie und war überrascht, als er sie unter sich fest pinnte und sie küsste.

Seine Zunge schob sich an ihren Lippen vorbei und war eine delikate Einladung auf mehr. Sie war weich und er war hart, seine Reaktion auf sie überraschte ihn. Noch überraschender war ihre Reaktion auf ihn. Seinen Kuss erwiderte sie mit einer unerwarteten Leidenschaft, was sein Blut vor Lust zum Kochen brachte.

Er wusste, es war falsch, doch für seine moralische Stärke war er nicht bekannt. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, mit nur einem Schlüpfer und einem T-Shit, mit einer Muggel-Musikgruppe drauf, bekleidet. Es war kleiner Widerstand gegen seine lüsternen Absichten - lüsterne Absichten, die von ihrem vorherigen literarischen Bestreben angespornt wurden.

Unter ihr Shirt gleitend, streifte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihren Brustkorb. Hermione stöhnte, und vertiefte verzweifelt den Kuss. Er umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre rechte Brust, knetete das Fleisch und verfluchte sich selbst. Er musste sie haben. Widerwillig unterbrach er den Kuss, schob das T-Shirt aus dem Weg und seine Lippen fanden ihren steifen Nippel.

Schamlos einladend wölbte sie ihren Rücken. Sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen Berührungen hinzugeben. Warum ließ sie ihn das mit sich machen?

„Weil du ihn willst. Du wolltest ihn schon immer", erinnerte sie eine leise Stimme. Simon war ihre Fantasie. Sie hatte wenig getan, um die wahre Identität des Charakters zu verbergen. Hatte sie insgeheim gehofft, er würde es herausfinden? Immerhin war sie so subtil vorgegangen, wie ein Gryffindor es sein kann, was nicht viel heißen musste. Dies war falsch. Sie wusste das. Bei Gott, sie sollte ihn hassen.

Sie wollte ihn weg drücken, konnte es aber nicht tun, da sie ihn mit dem Obliviate belegt hatte. Sie musste sich vergewissern, wie viel Schaden sie angerichtet hatte, und warum er sie plötzlich küsste, als ob sein Leben davon anhängen würde, wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte, wo er war, oder warum er hier war. Himmel…war er tat fühlte sich so gut an. Blitze der Lust strömten von ihrer Brust zu ihrem femininen Innern. Das war es. Das ist das, worüber Molly ihr immer half zu schreiben… Dies war Begierde in seiner reinsten Form.

Sie erzitterte unter ihm, als er seine Zunge über ihre sensible Spitze schnellen ließ. Dann wechselte er auf die andere Seite. Sie war geküsst worden, doch noch nie so. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Ron waren bestenfalls fummelnde Versuche gewesen. Sie würde sich selbst belügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, sie würde Severus Snape nicht wollen. Warum sich selbst also jetzt belügen?

Der Mann war nackt und rieb sich an ihrem feuchten Zentrum. Da kam ihr Verstand wieder. Sie konnte dies nicht weitergehen lassen.

Er drängte und drängte sie, und dadurch bestrafte er sich selbst. Er wollte sehen, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war. Alles, was er tun musste war, ihren Schlüpfer zu entfernen und er könnte die Lust, die sie geschürt hatte, sättigen. Das war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch, doch er scherte sich keinen Deut darum.

Severus konnte spüren, wie feucht sie, selbst durch den Stoff ihres Höschens hindurch, war.

„Wir müssen aufhören", keuchte sie.

Er bewegte sich und küsste sich in Richtung ihres Nackens und dann zu ihren Lippen. „Warum Liebes? Ist dies nicht das, was eine Sommeraffäre ausmacht? Ich will dich. Und offensichtlich willst du mich auch." Mit Nachdruck stieß er gegen sie, sagte die grässlich romantischen Worte, die ihre Charaktere in ihren Büchern sagen würden. Mit ein wenig Glück, würde sie ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord werfen und ihm das geben, was er wollte.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie er gegen das versteckte Bündel von Nerven rieb. Es fühlte sich gut an. Die Größe drohte sie zu überwältigen. Seine Worte drangen kaum durch den Dunst der Begierde. Er dachte, dies wäre eine Affäre. Oh Gott, sie war in Schwierigkeiten.

„Dies…", keuchte sie atemlos und drückte gegen seine Schulter. „Ist keine Sommeraffäre."

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes", gluckste er, seine schiefen Zähne zeigend. „Wir werden das nach dem Sommer fortführen. Wir werden eine Hochzeit im Herbst haben. Minerva wird entzückt sein."

Bei Merlins haarigen Eiern! Was hatte sie getan? Von dem, was sie über den Obliviate-Fluch gelesen hatte, würden die Empfänger verwirrt sein. Doch dies war lächerlich! Sie hatte Severus Snape in einen Vollidioten verwandelt! Er schlug eine Hochzeit vor! Das war ein Albtraum!

Mit mehr Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen seine Schulter. „Stop! Sie müssen wirklich aufhören. Das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis!"

Widerwillig rollte Severus von Hermione herunter und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. „Was für ein Missverständnis?"

Hermione zog ihr T-Shit herunter, setzte sich hin und rückte die Decke zurecht, um die Versuchung zu verringern. „Das ist keine Sommerromanze und Sie und ich werden _nicht_ heiraten." Verärgert krabbelte sie vom Bett herunter.

„Außerdem, Sie…lieben mich nicht und ich _liebe_ Sie gewiss auch nicht."

„Was hat Liebe damit zu tun?", spottete er und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Vielleicht hatte er diese besondere List zu weit getrieben. An dieser Stelle konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Ihre Wangen waren vor Lust gerötet und dies ließ ihn sich fragen, wie der Rest von ihr aussehen würde. Ich bin verliebt in dich, und du bis offensichtlich auch verliebt in mich. Andere Ehe beruhen auf weitaus weniger."

Sie fing an auf und ab zu gehen, der Stress der letzten Tage war auf ihrem jungen Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie schlug sich auf den Oberschenkel. „Meinen Sie nicht, das ist eine wenig komisch? Denken Sie über Ihr Gesagtes nach. Sie schlagen eine Ehe vor…mit mir…Hermione Granger! Erinnern Sie sich, wer ich bin, hm? Sie sind nicht in mich verliebt – Sie mögen mich ja nicht einmal! Ich bin Harrys Freundin…Harry Potter."

Severus griff nach ihr und konnte ihre Hand mit seiner fassen. „Eine sehr bedauernswerte Freundschaft", erklärte er. „Doch das werde ich nicht gegen dich halten."

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen entzog ihm Hermione ihre Hand. „Dies muss eine Art Bestrafung sein…eine Bestrafung des Himmels. Hören Sie sich selbst reden? Sein Sie vernünftig. Sie hassen mich und ich _verabscheue_ Sie."

„Sie haben mich verklagt. Ich habe einen Charakter aus meinen Büchern nach Ihnen modelliert. Sie kamen auf diese Insel um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und Sie haben das nebenbei gesagt auch ausgezeichnet hinbekommen. Sie haben jeglichen kreativen Prozess, auf den ich während meines Urlaubs gehofft hatte zu stoßen, zerstört. Sie ließen meinen Zauberstab verschwinden und ich bin ein wahrer Gefangener hier gewesen."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", gestand sie weiter. „Ich habe versucht, Ihren Zauberstab zu nehmen während Sie schliefen. Wir rankten. Ich…habe Sie mit dem Obliviate belegt, weil dass das erste gewesen war, was mir in den Sinn gekommen ist. Sie…haben offensichtlich einige Erinnerungen verloren. Tatsache ist, Sie haben den Eindruck…nun, Sie glauben wir wären ein Liebespaar."

Severus Blick verfinsterte sich. Typisch Gryffindor das Spiel mit unverhohlener Ehrlichkeit zu ruinieren. Er hatte vorgehabt, etwas Spaß zu haben. Er wollte mit ihr spielen. Vor allem war er dabei gewesen, die nervtötende, und auch reizbare Anziehung zu zermalmen, die er sich widerstrebend eingestand. Jetzt könnte er eines von zwei Dingen tun. Er könnte die Wahrhit sagen, oder er könnte fortfahren und hoffen, er würde sich keine Schlinge aus seinen Lügen bauen.

Er schlang das Laken um seine Hüfte, steckte es fest, rollte vom Bett und stand auf. „Dann geben Sie es zu", sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig auf. „Sie geben zu, dass Sie einen Charakter nach mir modelliert haben."

Hermione keuchte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„ Geben Sie zu, dass Sie es absichtlich taten, mich zu ruinieren?"

„Sie Bastard!", zischte Hermione, als sie die tiefe seiner Täuschung erkannte.

Seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtend, machte er einen Schritt nach vorne. „Seien Sie vorsichtig Miss Granger, oder Sie werden eine „wahre Gefangene" hier sein."

Vor Wut ballte Hermione ihre Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte ihn an.

Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab in defensiver Haltung. „Tz, tz Miss Granger. Wir werden keine weitere physische Gewalt haben."

Sie stand vollkommen still, als er sie umkreiste.

„Ihre Feder hat einen Schaden angerichtet, den Sie sich nie vorstellen können", flüsterte er hinter ihr. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie viele von diesen lächerlichen _Liebesromanen_ ich von meinen Schülern konfisziert habe. Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich merkte, warum sie über mich hinter meinem Rücken lachten."

Hermione hoben trotzig ihren Kopf an und lächelte ihn an. „ Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Vielzahl von Gründen, über _Sie_ hinter Ihrem Rücken zu lachen, ohne zu versuchen, mein Buch zu beschuldigen."

Er stellte sich vor sie, sein Zauberstab bei ihm. Mit einem Schlenker verwandelte er das Laken in eine Hose, die ihn richtig bedeckte. Das Gift in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Ihre Aussage war dazu gedacht, ihn bis aufs Mark zu treffen und es hinterließ einen gewissen Effekt. Severus fuhr fort, sie zu umkreisen und dachte über seinen nächsten Schritt nach.

Er wollte sie, und er würde die Anziehung nicht länger ignorieren. Es war eine bittere Pille, sich das einzugestehen.

Er war erzürnt gewesen, als er die Wahrheit entdeckt hatte. Herauszufinden, dass Hermione Granger diesen Liebesroman niedergeschrieben hatte, war ein zufälliger Glückstreffer gewesen. So dachte er zumindest. Er war wieder dabei gewesen, einen weiteren Sommer allein zu verbringen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als einen gelangweilten Slytherin und sie hat ihm die perfekte Entschuldigung gegeben, um sich aus dem Trübsinn des Sommers zu entfernen.

„Ich habe unsere kleine Übung heute Morgen genossen", gestand er heiser. „Ich finde es interessant, dass Sie sich für die Charaktere entschieden, die Sie nach Ihnen und mir modellierten. Es war ziemlich…erregend, wenn nicht sogar aufschlussreich, bemühend."

Ihr Schamgefühl kannte keine Grenzen. Es kratzte an ihrer Wut und ließ sie erstarren.

„Ich frage mich, ob Sie versucht hatten, mich zu verführen", flüsterte er, stellte sich hinter sie und benutzte seinen Zauberstab dazu, ihre wirren Locken aus ihrem Nacken zu streichen. Eine Verführung war am laufen, eine, die den Schmerz innerhalb seiner Leisten mildern würde. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, sich von dieser unglückseligen Komplikation zu befreien.

Seine Lippen an ihre Ohrmuschel pressen, überschritt Severus die Grenze zum Irrsinn. „Hier ist Ihre Chance, Miss Granger. Beenden Sie, was Sie begonnen haben. Verführen Sie mich."

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, während die Wärme seines Mundes ihren Nacken versengte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wollte seine tückischen Wege vergessen. Sie spürte einen sanften Hauch von Magie hinter sich. Nur seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte hielt sie davon ab, Reißaus zu nehmen. Als sie auf seine andere Hand hinter blickte, keuchte sie auf. Seine Hand war flach und ihr Zauberstab lag darauf.

„Das ist ein Friedensangebot", murmelte er und ließ seine Zunge über ihr Ohrläppchen schnellen.

Es fühlte sich an wie in einem Traum, ein wundersamer Traum, mit ihren Fantasien. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und berührte den Holzstiel, als ob es zartes Porzellan wäre. Raue Begierde. Lust. Das war alles. Moral tanzte vor dem Abgrund. Er war der Teufel, der Mann, um den sie ihre romantischen Fantasien aufgebaut hatte.

Sie konnte seine harte Männlichkeit an ihrem Hintern spüren. Seine Hand streichelte die sanfte Haut ihres Bauches, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Schenkel zusammen zu pressen.

„Mach_ Liebe_ mit mir…und ich werde deine Schuld vergessen", hauchte er an ihrer Wange.

Hermione versteifte sich, seine Worte erinnerten sie an den Hass und die Tücke. Es intensivierte sich mit der Kenntnis, dass er ihre Gefühle für ihn auf solch eine Weise verwenden würde. Er muss sie wirklich hassen, dass er ihr Herz bewusst mit offensichtlichem…Vergnügen verletzte. Entschlossenheit zusammenkratzend, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass sie dazu fähig war, löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich um. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn zwischen seine überraschten Augen. „Ich werde Sie vor Gericht sehen."

_**TBC**_

Woo hoo…na da hätte er sie fast gehabt…wie wird es wohl weiter gehen?


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione seufzte, während sie auf das leere Blatt Pergament starrte. Zu versuchen jetzt etwas zu schreiben war sinnlos, weil die Gefahr eines großen Gerichtsprozess über ihrem Kopf schwebte. Nicht, dass sie sich sonderlich für Geld interessierte, doch Stress war Stress, ganz gleich wie er sich bemerkbar machte.

Einen Monat war ihre „kühne" Flucht aus den gefährlichen Fängen des Bastards her gewesen. Sie war zu den örtlichen Zaubererbehörden appariert und hatte darauf beharrt, dass ihr ehemaliger Professor sie gegen ihren Wunsch festgehalten hatte. Als sie und die äquivalenten örtlichen Auroren angekommen waren, war Snape weg. Weder eine Spur noch einen Hinweis ließ er zurück. Er hatte sogar das verzauberte Notizbuch mitgenommen.

Erbost war Hermione nach England zurückgekehrt, um eine Anzeige bei der Abteilung für magische Gesetzesdurchführung zu erstatten. Doch natürlich wurde ohne Beweise, und Percy Weasley als Snapes Alibi, alles fallen gelassen.

Niemand glaubte ihr!

Nicht einmal Ginny glaubte ihr. Vielmehr erinnerte sich Ginny nicht einmal an ihren kurzfristigen Besuch, um Hermione über Snapes Klage gegen Romance Rabble zu informieren. Nachdem sie mit ihr gesprochen hatte, begann Hermione an ihrem eigenen Verstand zu zweifeln. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihr einen Vergesslichkeits-Trank untergejubelt. Sie hätte es sicherlich gemacht.

Eine Eule pickte an ihr Fenster und zerstörte so jede Konzentration, die sie zu haben gehofft hatte.

Zähneknirschend schlug Hermione ihr Notizbuch zu und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule sprang auf den Fenstersims und streckte das Bein aus. Sie nahm das Paket und gab dem Tier eine kleine Leckerei. Zufrieden machte es sich davon und ließ sie die Nachricht lesen.

Hermione entrollte das Papier und bemerkte, dass es schwer war und wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen gekostet hatte, um es per Eule zu senden. Die Kopfzeile des Dokuments erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. _Anwaltsbüro von Percy Weasley, Wohlgeborensein_.

Ihr Blut begann zu kochen, während sie das lange Schreiben vollends entrollte. Sie überflog es und hielt unbewusst ihren Atem dabei an. Tränen quollen in ihren Augen, als sie die Fristen und Bedingungen der Klage des verdammten Bastards las. Sie fühlte, wie sie körperlich krank wurde und war sicher, dass sie etwas gegessen hatte, das ihr nicht bekam. Eine Woche vom heutigen Tag an war als Anhörungstermin vor dem Zaubergamot festgesetzt worden. Darunter stand juristischer Jargon, eine Mitteilung von Kopien, die alle Aktionäre von Romance Rabble zugesandt worden waren, und eine Aufforderung, sich Außergerichtlich zu einigen.

Ihre gewaltige Wut gewann Oberhand und sie zerknüllte die Vorladung in ihrer Hand, widerstand jedoch irgendwie dem Drang, es in kleine Fetzen zu reißen. Hermione ließ es auf den Boden fallen und schaute durch ihre bescheidene Wohnung. Alles, wofür sie jemals gearbeitet hatte, und die meisten Bücher, nach denen sie gestrebt hatte, sie zu besitzen, standen ordentlich auf den Regalen. Ihre Sammlung war ziemlich beeindruckend. Stille Tränen der Frustration fielen zu Boden. Furcht machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.

_Molly_…

Wie würde dies Molly, deren eigene Beiträge zu ihrer kreativen Bestrebung, die zu enorm waren, um sie zu erfassen, betreffen? Das Weasley-Familienoberhaupt wäre am Boden zerstört. Erstens, weil ihre Ausgeburt…ähm…ihr Sohn den schmierigen Blödmann vertrat. Zweitens, die schlechte Presse würde sicherlich einen Absatzrückgang verursachen. Molly war nicht ehrgeizig. Sie strebte keinen großen Reichtum an, aber Molly hatte so sehr gewollt, Arthur etwas Nettes für ihren Hochzeitstag zu kaufen.

_Ginny_…

Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie die Klage ihre rotschöpfige Freundin betreffen würde. Wie ihre Mutter legte sie keinen großen Wert auf materielle Besitztümer. Jedoch war Hermione in Ginnys großartigen Plan, den Fuchsbau für den Jahrestag ihrer Eltern mit ihrem Anteil der Gewinne umzugestalten, eingeweiht geworden.

_Fred and George_…

Sie wollte nicht einmal im gleichen Land sein, wenn sie ihre Vorladung erhalten würden. Sie würden wahrscheinlich Wege ausarbeiten, ihren nichtsnutzigen Bruder loszuwerden, welche sie ernsthaft unterstützen würde.

Das Pergament aufhebend, entrollte sie es. Jetzt war keine gute Zeit, um den Kopf zu verlieren. Sie fragte sich, ob Snapes Angebot immer noch stehen würde. _Mach Liebe mit mir und ich werde deine Schuld vergessen._

Hermione erschauderte wegen dieser Erinnerung und verfluchte ihren verräterischen Körper, als er wegen den ungelösten lüsternen Gefühlen für ihren ehemaligen Professor pulsierte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, geistig die bloße Unterhaltung des Gedankens züchtigend. Es würde verdammt noch mal nie passieren, dass sie sich für Snape prostituieren würde, selbst nicht mit einem 10-Fuß-Glied.

Jede romantische Vorstellung die sie über ihn gehabt haben mag war tot und vergraben. Er war definitiv nicht der Mann, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Er war ein eingebildeter, großspuriger, arroganter, egozentrischer Bastard. Was hatte sie jemals in ihm gesehen?

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich ihre Feder. Bevor sie jedoch anfing zu schreiben, überlegte sie ihren nächsten Schritt. Was sollte sie machen? Wie sollte sie Snape davon abringen? Wie sollte sie diejenigen schützen, die sie liebte?

Mehrere Fragen verwandelten sich in ihrem überarbeiteten Kopf zu Mus, was sie knurren ließ. Eines war sicher, sie brauchte einen Anwalt…einer mit weniger Skrupel als Percy Weasley.

--

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger", sagte die dralle Sekretärin mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Einen Fussel von ihrer Robe pickend, gab Hermione der Aufforderung nach. Sie umklammerte die Dokumente und hoffte, der Anwalt würde den Fall annehmen. Percy mochte ein Arsch sein, doch er war in seinem Job angesehen und der erste Anwalt, an den sie sich gewandt hatte, hatte sie ausgelacht.

Die Sekretärin öffnete eine Tür und brachte sie zu einem prunkvollen, voll gestopften Schreibtisch. Das ganze Büro war ein Arbeitszimmer mit organisiertem Chaos. Gesetzesbücher waren auf den Bücherregalen an der Wand, die von einer feinen Staubschicht bedeckt waren. Aktenschränke, die aussahen, als seien sie Schreibarbeit überfüllt, standen an der anderen Wand. Der aufkommende Verdacht, sie hätte einen weiteren Fehler gemacht, machte sich in ihren Eingeweiden breit. Der Staub auf den Gesetzesbüchern war der Beweis, dass ihr früherer Klassenkamerad nie richtige Studiengewohnheiten angenommen hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy wird in Kürze bei Ihnen sein", informierte die blonde Frau Hermione, wobei ihre Augen die potenzielle Mandantin scannten, so als ob sie ihren Wert festlegen würden.

Hermione beobachtete, wie sie ging. Da sah sie das Portrait von Dracos Vater an der anderen Wand sah. Das allein hätte ihre Meinung ändern und zum Gehen animieren sollten. Lucius spöttisches Lächeln jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Bevor sie ihrem Instinkt – dem Fliehen – nachgehen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Plopp hinter ihr. Keuchend drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste nicht, wer überraschter war, sie oder Draco Malfoy.

„Du bist mein Drei Uhr Termin?", fragte er und verbarg kaum die Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

Hermione trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Draco trat einen notorischen Schritt nach hintern. „Vertrau mir", erwiderte sie. „Ich wäre nicht hier, es sei denn, du wärst der letzte Rechtsanwalt auf dem Planeten, der sich nicht vor Percy Weasley fürchtet."

„Aber ich bin nicht der letzte Anwalt auf der Welt", erinnerte er sie. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sich irgendjemand vor diesem schleimigen Idiot fürchten sollte."

Verzweifelt aufseufzend, setzte sich Hermion auf den prunkvollen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. So gerne sie Malfoy auch verhexen wollte, sie widerstand dem Drang. Er war wirklich der letzte Anwalt in London. Zumindest war er der Einzige, der Percy auf gleicher Ebene gegenüber treten konnte. Natürlich entging ihr die Ironie der ganzen Situation nicht. Es war fast lachhaft, und sie katalogisierte es in den Tiefen ihrer kreativen Prozesse, die sie bei einem ihrer Bücher verwenden könnte. „Ich wurde verklagt."

Draco schnaubte und verdeckte seinen Mund.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so lustig findest", schnappte sie und warf die Dokumente auf seinen Tisch. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Sie hatte nicht vor, dass die Kleinlichkeiten aus ihrer Vergangenheit dieses Gespräch verderben. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann vor ihr, war sie erwachsen geworden. Draco sah wie ein Partylöwe aus, der die ganze Nacht lang wach gewesen war. Er sah verwahrlost aus, sein Haar länger, als das von seinem eingebuchteten Vater. Er hatte einen Drei-Tage-Bart und stank nach Tabak. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, und er sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus der Hölle emporgestiegen.

Draco setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, rutschte näher an den Tisch und überflog die juristischen Unterlagen. Seine Augen wurden immer größer. Hermione wusste, das er sein Lachen unterdrücken wollte, so wie seine Lippen zitterten.

„Bis jetzt habe ich mit meinen Geschäftspartnern noch nicht gesprochen. Ich dachte, es wäre besser, zuerst mit dir zu sprechen und zu sehen, ob du den Fall übernimmst – oder ob du daran glaubst, gewinnen zu können." Hermione nestelte an den Falten ihrer Robe herum. Wenn Malfoy den Fall nicht übernehmen sollte, dann wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte.

Das Pergament ablegend, lehnte sich Draco in seinen Stuhl zurück und faltete seine Finger zusammen. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, was fast komisch war, da sie immer angenommen hatte, er sei so geistreich wie eine Pfütze.

Sie wartete auf seine Antwort und klopfte mit ihren Fingern auf der polierten Armlehne des Stuhles herum.

„Ich bin sprachlos, Schlamm-" Er hielt inne bevor er das Wort aussprach. „…Granger. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das du der Autor von der _Magie_-Reihe bist. Meine Frau ist ein riesen Fan."

Hermione lächelte nervös. „Wie geht es Pansy?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, da sie mich, nachdem sie dein neuestes Buch gelesen hatte, verließ."

Hermione erschauderte. „Das ist absurd! Das ist Fiktion!"

So viel zum Thema – letzter Anwalt in London…

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich verstehe, warum Professor Snape zu verärgert ist. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe bis jetzt den Zusammenhang nicht verstanden. Es verschreckt den Verstand. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich…abstoßend. Ich dachte nie, du würdest auf ihn stehen."

Sie errötete. Würde die Demütigung denn nie enden? Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und wartete, das Draco zu Ende sprach. Snape war nicht die einzige Person, nach der sie einen Charakter geformt hatte. Sie hatte Draco als Vorbild für den Bösewicht genommen.

„Du hast Nerven, Granger", sagte er und seine Wangen röteten sich vor Wut. „Pansy hat mich verlassen." Er öffnete eine Schublade, holte etwas heraus und warf es auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Sie verließ mich wegen dem."

Hermione sah nach unten und erblickte eine gebrauchte Ausgabe von _Die dunkle Magie_.

„Dank dir denkt meine Frau, ich sei die Inkarnation des Bösen. Dank dir hat sie die Scheidung eingereicht. Dank dir versteckt sie sich, und ist überzeugt davon, ich würde unser Baby für Du-weißt-schon-wem opfern."

Sie spürte, wie ihre Welt um sie herum zusammen brach. Malfoys Schmerz war greifbar und rein. In seinen Augen konnte sie die Liebe für seine Frau sehen. Sie konnte die Qual in seinen Augen sehen – Augen, die sie immer für gefühllos gehalten hatte. Sie kam zu, weil sie Hilfe brauchte. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, um eine Chance zu haben, gegen Snapes wilde Behauptungen zu kämpfen. Was sie vorgefunden hatte, zerstörte ihre schon zerbrechliche Kreativität weiter.

Während sie Snape die Rolle des Helden besetzen ließ, hatte sie Draco verunglimpft. _Schreib was du weißt_, hatte sie Molly ermutigt. Stattdessen schrieb Hermione über die, die sie kannte, änderte die Namen der Schuldlosen und der Schuldigen, was sie als ein harmloses Streben betrachtet hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, es war nicht harmlos.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie, griff nach der Schriftrolle und bereitete sich aufs Gehen vor.

Draco entriss ihr das Schriftstück, seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Ich übernehme diesen Fall unter drei Vorraussetzungen."

Sie blinzelte und nickte.

„Du musst deine Identität preisgeben", sagte er. „Und ich möchte zwanzigtausend Galleonen im Voraus."

Erleichtert seufzte Hermione auf, vergaß jedoch die Tatsache, dass er noch eine Sache verlangen konnte. Außer ihre Identität preiszugeben, waren zwanzigtausend Galeonen ziemlich annehmbar. „Okay."

Draco rieb sich seine Hände. „Das ist nicht alles, Granger."

Hermione schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

„Du wirst eine Fortsetzung von _Die dunkle Magie_ schreiben. In der Fortsetzung _wirst_ du den Charakter rein waschen von… Drago Mallistoi - "

„Aber er ist der Bösewicht!", keuchte Hermione.

Draco hob eine elegante Augebraue und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst, Granger. Es ist mir egal, ob deine Schriftstellerei an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn ist. Du wirst die Fortsetzung schreiben und du wirst meinen Charakter in den Augen meiner Frau rein waschen."

--

Severus starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Regen gegen das Glas prasselte. Das Wetter war wie seine Laune. Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen, als er von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abgewichen war. Innerlich spottete er. Es war nicht wirklich ein Plan, mit dem man was anfangen konnte. Diese Wochen hatte er gebraucht, um zu einer beunruhigenden Erkenntnis zu kommen.

Er wollte Hermione Granger.

Sie hatte ein Netz der Verführung um seine ausgehungerte Libido gesponnen, die er widerwillig aufgeben wollte. Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er versucht, Miss Granger aus seinem Verstand zu entfernen, doch die Huren aus der Knockturn-Gasse hatten bewiesen, dass sie kein Ersatz für das Wahre waren.

Er hatte sich von seiner gehässigen, rachsüchtigen Seite seiner kaltherzigen Natur kontrollieren lassen. Er war erbost gewesen, als er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte – das sie Perdita Winters war. Zu merken, dass seine Schüler über _ihn_ lachten, hatte eine Flut von unangenehmen Erinnerungen hervorgebracht, die er unter der Rüstung des Sarkasmus und der Boshaftigkeit erfolgreich begraben hatte. Ein Psychoanalytiker würde eine klasse Besprechung mit ihm haben. Natürlich kannte er keine Psychoanalytiker.

Stattdessen hatte er Albus Dumbledore.

Wen hatte er in einem vorherigen Leben ungerecht behandelt? Warum verschworen sich die Schicksale gegen ihn?

Auch wenn Hogwarts Schulleiter eine Brille trug, er war nicht blind. Er war schlimmer als Fluffy, der dreiköpfige Hund, der den Stein der Weisen bewacht hatte. Der Mann war erbarmungslos, da er ihn konstant nervte und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigte. Severus wusste nicht, woher Albus von seinem Ausflug in die Tropen wusste. Auch wusste er nicht, woher der Mann wusste, mit wem er da war. Der alte Zauberer war so subtil wie ein Hippogreif in einem großen Kesselladen.

Severus wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – was Albus gesagt hatte, oder dass er tatsächlich zugehört hatte.

Severus war ein blinder Narr gewesen. Laut Albus hatte Hermione Granger Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Es war ein Konzept, bei dem er noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, daran zu glauben, aber es war dort, in schwarzweiß. Der Beweis ihrer Verliebtheit in ihn stand in den Seiten von _Die dunkle Magie_.

In wahrer Slytherin Art verschmähte er Vertrautheit, aber nutzte sexuelle Vorteile aus, jedes Mal wenn sie sich zeigte. Die junge Gryffindor hatte sinnliches Potential, ein Potential, auf das er ganz begierig war, auszuschöpfen. Doch zuerst musste er wieder an sie heran kommen. Er musste sie beschäftigen. Er musste eine zweite Chance von ihr erhalten, deswegen hatte er die Klage gegen Romance Rabble weiter laufen lassen.

Miss Granger kennend, so wie er es tat, würde er mit ihrem Beschützerinstinkt spielen. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie versuchen, die zu beschützen, die ihr wichtig waren. Und so würde er ihr ein Angebot unterbreiten, das sie nicht ablehnen konnte.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Severus trank einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, seine dunklen Augen waren auf die Frau ihm gegenüber fixiert. Nicht, dass er noch mehr Beweise benötigen würde, aber Hermione Granger war erwachsen geworden. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen waren in seinen Erinnerungen verewigt. War es merkwürdig, dass er Zufriedenheit durch ihre bloße Gegenwart fand, selbst nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten? Natürlich würde er mehr finden, wenn er ihre Weichheit kosten könnte. Das war es, was er schließlich wollte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte bei der Sache zu bleiben. Den Fokus zu verlieren war keine Option. Dies war der Tag, an dem er sein Angebot unterbreiten würde. Es war eine entscheidende Zeit in den Verhandlungen. Es war wirklich zu schade, dass sie sein erstes Angebot nicht angenommen hatte. Sie hätten sich die Anwälte und die Unannehmlichkeiten sparen können.

Irgendwie war er jedoch froh, dass sie es nicht angenommen hatte. Halbherzig hörte er den zwei sich zankenden Rechtsanwälten zu.

„Beweis es!", verlangte Draco Malfoy. Seine Stimme war ruhig und die Aufforderung sanft. Er war selbstsicher und rechtschaffen, was erschreckend war. Ein gerechter Malfoy war in der Regel ein toter Malfoy. Wäre Lucius tot, würde er sich sicherlich im Grab umdrehen.

Innerlich schnaubte Severus. Er war überrascht gewesen zu sehen, das Malfoy Hermione und ihre Kohorten, die glücklicherweise bei dem Verfahren abwesend waren, vertrat.

„Beweis es, Weasley!", wiederholte der blonde Zauberer, sein Ton ausgeglichen und fest im Vergleich zum tobenden Ausdruck des Rothaarigen. „Die Beweislast liegt bei dir. Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass Miss Granger vorsätzlich die Karriere des Professors ruinieren wollte, oder selbst, dass sie tatsächlich den Charakter von Simon nach ihm modellierte und ich kann nicht erkennen, inwiefern seine Karriere davon beinträchtig wurde. Von dem, was ich glaube, plant Professor Snape zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um Zaubertränke zu unterrichten."

„Ich habe mehr Beweise, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Malfoy", erwiderte Percy vehement.

Malfoy schob ein Schriftstück über den Tisch. „Jede Ähnlichkeiten im Roman meiner Mandantin, mit lebenden oder toten Personen, sind rein zufällig. Du musst Motiv und Böswilligkeit nachweisen. Ich bin ziemlich erstaunt, dass du die Zeit und Anstrengungen fortzufahren vergeuden würdest; wie dem auch sei, in Anbetracht der…Gefühle deines Klienten, wurde ich autorisiert, ihm zehntausend Galleonen wegen des Kummer und des Schadens, die er aufgrund der unglückseligen Ähnlichkeiten seiner Person und irgendeines Charakters aus Miss Grangers Fiktion erlitten haben mag, anzubieten."

Er wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte, doch Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy das Buch nicht gelesen; andernfalls würde auch er Hermione verklagen.

„Sagen Sie Mr. Malfoy." Severus lehnte sich nach vorne und sah in Dracos entschlossene Augen. „Haben Sie eines ihrer Bücher gelesen? Wussten Sie, dass der Name des Bösewichts Drago Mallistoi ist und dass der Charakter, matt blondes Haar und kalte graue Augen hat?"

Draco lächelte. Er holte seine Ausgabe von _Die dunkle Magie_ heraus und warf es auf den Tisch. „Es ist eine Fiktion. Irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten sind rein zufällig und ja, ich habe es gelesen." Er zuckte anscheinend unbeeindruckt seine Schultern.

Hermione erschauderte. Sie war im pokern nie sehr gut gewesen, doch Malfoy spielte das Spiel wie ein Profi. Seitdem sie aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie nicht gut geschlafen und ihr Magen hatte bei dem kleinsten bisschen Nahrung rebelliert. Wenn sie die Art von Frau wäre, die durch die Betten hüpfen würde, hätte sie Snapes eigentliches Angebot sofort angenommen und das Drama wäre beendet gewesen.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es dazu kam. Die Presse wartete draußen und ihr „dreckiges kleines Geheimnis" wäre bald gelüftet. Ganz ehrlich, als eine Liebesromanautorin wollte sie nicht bekannt werden. Sie könnte sich von ihrer Karriere als Journalistin verabschieden und sich selbst als Perdita Winters outen. Es war ein kleiner Preis für das Chaos zu bezahlen, was ihr letztes Buch verursacht hatte. Nicht nur das Severus verärgert war, auch Draco hatte fürchterlich gelitten.

Der logische Teil von ihr bestand darauf, dass Pansys Flucht nicht ihre Schuld war, doch Dracos Schmerz war zu greifbar gewesen, um es zu ignorieren. Die Schuld, die sie zwei Tage lang wach gehalten hatte, konnte sie nicht verdrängen.

„Zehntausend Galleonen ist ein faires Angebot", fuhr Draco fort, seine Haltung sachlich und gelangweilt. „Besonders, da du keine Beweise hast. Kannst du ehrlich dort sitzen und mir sagen, du hättest Beweise, dass meine Mandantin es absichtlich darauf angelegt hat, Professor Snapes Charakter zu verleumden?"

Percys Gesicht war roter als seine Haare und er sammelte seine Unterlagen zusammen, um gehen zu können. Das Scheitern der Verhandlungen war offen im Gesicht des Rechtsanwalts, und Hermiones Herz sank. Sie konnte schon die Gerichtsverhandlung vor sich sehen. Nie würde sie diese Demütigung überleben. So wie sie Percy kannte, würde er sie in den Zeugenstand rufen und sie fragen, ob sie Professor Snape lieben würde oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er darauf bestehen, dass sie Veritaserum einnahm. Oder er würde andeuten, sie wäre Snapes verlassene Geliebte. Ihr Magen drehte sich protestierend, selbst als ihre Finger wild darauf waren, ihre Gedanken zu notieren. Irgendwo, irgendwie musste sie so eine Szene in eines ihrer Bücher schreiben.

„Dieses Treffen war eine Zeitverschwendung", zischte Percy. „Wir haben genügend Beweise und werden nicht zögern, sie vor Gericht zu verwenden. Guten Tag!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Sein Anwalt reagierte wie ein streitlustiges Kind. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin nicht fertig."

Percy tat was ihm gesagt wurde, und schaffte es irgendwie, einen Fetzen Würde und einen Hauch Professionalität zu wahren.

Obwohl er Hermione ansah, sprach Severus zu Draco. „Auf Geld bin ich nicht angewiesen. Ihr Angebot scheint großzügig, wenn die große Ähnlichkeit des Charakters und mir einfach etwas Zufälliges wäre. Die Presse ist draußen, und ich würde es hassen, die Verhandlungen zu verlassen, ohne die Angelegenheit zu erledigen. Ich habe einen Gegenvorschlag - "

„Professor - !", protestierte Percy vehement.

„Ich habe einen Gegenvorschlag!" Er wandte seinen bedrohlichen Blick zu Percy und brachte den Rechtsanwalt leise dazu, sich nicht einzumischen. „Statt monetärer Wiedergutmachung schlage ich vertragliche Dienstbarkeit vor. Für den Rest des Sommers brauche ich eine Assistentin. Wenn Miss Granger meinen Bedingungen zustimmt, wird sie nach Hogwarts kommen und ihre Schuld in Höhe von zehntausend Galleonen abarbeiten."

Hermione sprang vom Stuhl und schlug mit ihrer Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich werde nie zustimmen! Ich habe Sie in der Villa zurückgewiesen und ich weise Sie jetzt zurück. Ich bin keine Prostituierte!"

„Ich meinte als Laborassistentin, Miss Granger, nicht als Hure", antwortete er ruhig. „Tagsüber können Sie Ihre Schuld abarbeiten, indem Sie mir helfen, den Vorratsraum der Zaubertränke, die die Schule normalerweise braucht, aufzufüllen, und mich so entlasten, damit ich mich meiner persönlichen Forschung widmen kann. Sicherlich haben Sie nicht vergessen, wie man einen medizinischen Trank braut."

Ihre Augen leuchteten, ihre Wut sprang förmlich aus ihnen heraus. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, als er im Sitz etwas umherrutschte. Ihre Leidenschaft war das, was ihn an erster Stelle zu ihr hinzog. Er hatte einen Vorgeschmack davon bekommen und jetzt wollte er mehr. Er wollte sie. Er wollte in ihrer leidenschaftlichen Natur, die, die sie mit der Rest der Welt durch ihre heißen Liebesromane teilte, baden.

Sie war eine wahre Gryffindor. Hier war er, drängte sie in eine Ecke und sie war entschlossen, sich freizukämpfen. Sie war nicht unintelligent. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte. Obwohl er die Hilfe brauchen konnte, waren seine wahren Beweggründe alles andere als ehrenhaft. Nie würde sie auf solch eine List hereinfallen. Wenn er sich nicht schnell etwas anderes überlegte, würde er die Chance verpassen.

„Sie sind verflucht noch mal unglaublich", spie sie. „Die ganze Zeit in der Villa haben Sie versucht in mein Höschen zu kommen! Soll ich glauben, dass Ihr Herz sich geändert hat? Soll ich glauben, Sie hätten ein Herz?"

Er atmete ein um ihr zu antworten, biss sich jedoch auf die Zunge. „Ich verstehe nicht, auf was Sie sich beziehen, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie in der Hoffnung, dies wäre eine wertvolle Lektion für Sie, verklagt. Ihre Feder ist mächtiger als jeder unverzeihliche Fluch. Zwei meiner Fünftklässler fielen, aufgrund Ihrer widersinnigen und weitläufigen Phantasie, durch. Drei meiner Sechstklässler musste ich wegen unangebrachtem Verhalten zum Schulleiter schicken und ich sollte nicht erwähnen, wo ich einen Siebtklässler fand."

Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Blut anfing zu kochen und die neugierigen Blicke von Percy und Draco. „Warum sind Sie nicht einfach zu mir gekommen? Warum sind Sie mit Ihren Belangen einfach zu mir gekommen? Warum haben Sie meinen Urlaub ruiniert? Warum haben Sie sich die Mühe gemacht mich zu verfolgen…nur um mein Leben zu ruinieren?"

Seine dunklen Augen wurden glasig, und sein Kiefer war angespannt. Er hatte nicht vor, ihre private „Geschichte" zu diskutieren und sich selbst zu belasten, auch wenn er sie in den Arm nehmen, und ihre Verzweiflung vertreiben wollte. „Es ist ein großzügiges Angebot, Miss Granger. Ich verlange, dass Sie am Tag acht Stunden arbeiten. Sie haben an den Wochenenden frei. Nehmen Sie es an oder nicht."

--

Ein graues T-Shirt faltend, legte Hermione es in ihren Koffer. Krummbein hatte sie bei Ginny abgegeben und mit dem packen war sie auch schon fast fertig.

Draco beobachtete, wie sie immer wieder von der Kommode zu ihrem Koffer ging. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut gehen wird?"

Hermione hielt inne. Warum sollte es ihr nicht gut gehen? Sie fühlte, wie angespannt, verdreht wie eine Brezel, sie war. Ihr Geheimnis war gelüftet und die Medien hatten einen großen Tag gehabt. Sie machte sich bereit, in Snapes Bereich einzutreten und sein vertraglicher Diener zu werden. Ihre berufliche Karriere war ruiniert. Ihre Enthüllungsjournalismuskarriere war vorbei. Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage ihrer Lebensgrundlage. Sie war eine Bestseller Autorin. Über Geld machte sie sich keine Sorgen, doch ihr Ruf war zerrüttet. Nicht einmal der Tagesprophet würde sie jetzt noch ernst nehmen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie lassen Rita Kimmkorn für sie Schreiben, aber nicht sie. Sie seufzte. Sie mochte einen Schuss haben, für den Klitterer schreiben zu wollen, doch sogar das begann, zweifelhaft auszusehen.

„Mir wird es gut gehen", versicherte sie Draco, der an der Tür mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen stand. Wenn ihr irgendjemand gesagt hätte, dass sie in ihrem Leben tatsächlich höflich zu Draco Malfoy wäre, hätte sie denen ins Gesicht gelacht. Er sah abgezehrt aus…schlimmer als sie sich fühlte.

„Ich werde mich um die Unterlagen kümmern." Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Es ist fast schon schade, dass es nicht vor Gericht gekommen ist. Mich hätte es interessiert, was für Beweise Weasley vorgelegt hätte. Natürlich hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Absicht zeigen zu können, Professor Snapes Charakter zu diffamieren."

Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihrer Brust frei. Sie verdankte Draco mehr, als sie ermessen konnte. Er hatte Molly, Ginny und die Zwillinge mit seinem ruhigen Benehmen und seiner ruhigen Geschicklichkeit vom Haken nehmen können. Wenn sie jemand verklagen sollte, dann er. Sie hatte nicht wirklich viel getan, um den Charakter von Drago Mallistoi zu verschleiern. Für sie war er der Inbegriff des Bösen. Er war der Tyrann, der Unmensch von Hogwarts und der Fluch von Harrys, Rons und ihrer Existenz.

Sein mattes, blondes Haar war auf eine Art nach hinten gekämmt, für die er wohl nur zwei Minuten gebraucht hatte. Sein eleganter Anzug stank nach Geld, aber seine guter Anblick und seine gute Kleidung halfen wenig, um seine Verzweiflung über seine fehlende Frau zu verstecken.

Sie ging zu ihm und berührte seine Schulter, ein kleiner Trost, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Zeichen, zwischen früher verbitterten Feinden. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Draco versteifte sich, drehte seinen Kopf und sah auf ihre Hand.

„Du musst Pansy sehr lieben. Ich wusste nicht…" Hermione entfernte ihre Hand. „Es tut mir leid."

„Sie ist in ein Paar Wochen fällig. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist", murmelte Draco sanft. „Sie hat jeden Kontakt mit ihrer Familie abgebrochen. Se ist unauffindbar, so als ob sie verschwunden wäre. Die Behörden sind nutzlos." Seine Worte waren voller Emotionen.

Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück, eine Inspiration, Dracos Bedingung zu erfüllen, übermannte sie. „Das ist es!", erklärte sie zur ihrer Tasche hastend und suchte darin nach ihrem Notizbuch und ihrer Feder. Sobald sie die Werkzeuge ihres Berufes hatte, begann sie zu schreiben.

„Ähm…was ist?", fragte Draco sanft.

Hermiones Feder huschte über die Seiten ihres Notizbuches. „Der Name deiner Heldin ist Rose. Sie ist von den bösen Gefolgsleuten des dunklen Zauberers entführt worden. Welche Augenfarbe hat Pansy? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Braun", antwortete er schnell und realisierte, dass seine Klientin eine Art kreativen Einfall hatte.

Hermione schloss die Augen und drehte die Feder in ihren Fingern. „Hat sie einen Onkel?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?"

Hermiones öffnete ihre Augen und notierte etwas. „Böser Onkel… in Bund mit dunklem Zauberer…entführt Rose, um Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Da die Mächte des Zauberers erschöpft, und sein Körper zerstört gewesen sind, brauchte er einen neuen Körper. Rose ist schwanger, ihr Mann bei einem tragischen Unfall gestorben. Drago ist tatsächlich ein eingebetteter Spion und - "

„Ich denke, du verwechselst mich mit Snape, was ziemlich entnervend ist. Ich sehe immer noch nicht, wo die Anziehung ist. Eigentlich will ich es auch nicht wissen, aber als dein Anwalt muss ich dich warnen - "

„Er war nicht der einzige Spion im Krieg. Spione. Kriege. Das ist ein öffentlicher Bereich", zischte Hermione und kniff sich auf den Nasenrücken, um die Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken. Mit wenig zu essen und schlechten Schlafgewohnheiten waren die kommenden Kopfschmerzen im Begriff, eine große Sache zu werden und sie wollte den Hauptplot schreiben, bevor sie zu Bett ging.

Draco schloss den Mund und wartete geduldig darauf, dass seine Mandantin ihre Tirade beendete.

„Ihre Entführung und der Mord an ihren Ehemann muss nahe dem Ende ihres ersten Trimesters stattfinden." Hermione strich sich die Haare weg und fuhr mit dem Schreiben fort.

„Ich dachte, ihr Ehemann starb bei einem Unfall."

„Belästige mich nicht mir Details. Ich versuche, den Hauptplot zu schreiben. Über Details mache ich mir später Gedanken."

Draco zauberte einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich.

„Ja, ja." Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer war das rasende Kratzen ihrer Feder auf dem Pergament. „Der Mord ihres Mannes wird als Unfall getarnt. Sie wird kurz vor Beginn zweiten Trimesters entführt, auf diese Weise haben sie und Drago Zeit, einander kennen zu lernen. Sie wird vorzeitige Wehen haben, aber nicht zu vorzeitig weil ich will, dass das Baby überlebt. Ihre vorzeitigen Wehen werden Dragos wahre Loyalität zeigen, als er sie verschwinden lässt, ..."

„Wow! Ich glaube, das könnte klappen!" Aufgeregt kicherte Hermione.

--

Severus schritt in seinem Büro umher und wartete. Er kreiste um den Kamin herum, nicht wegen der Wärme, sondern in Erwartung. Hermione würde, wegen ihrer Vereinbarung, bald ankommen. Er musste sie loben. Sie hatte über die Details für ihre vertragliche Knechtschaft mit einer Haltung verhandelt, die für die meisten Gryffindors ungewöhnlich war.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nicht wirklich einen Plan - genauso wie er während ihres Urlaubs aufgetaucht war – und er ärgerte sich über der Tatsache, dass Hermione Einfluss auf seine planende slytherinsche Natur zu haben schien. Er war so fokussiert darauf gewesen, sie in seine Domäne zu holen, dass er nicht weiter nachdachte. Während der Verhandlungen hatte sie an alles gedacht. Während der Zeiten, wenn sie nicht für ihn arbeitete, wäre sie in Gryffindor Turm einquartiert, was ihm die Schwierigkeit einbrachte, an Minerva vorbei zu kommen.

Er wusste nicht, was an ihr ihn zurück hielt. Die dunkle Seite seiner Seele forderte sofortige Handlung, doch sie löste etwas in ihm aus, das lange ignoriert worden war, und er hatte noch nicht wirklich heraus gefunden was. Merlin wusste, dass er das Mittel zu seiner Verfügung hatte, um mit ihr zu tun, was er wollte. Er hatte die Patente auf Lusttränke, die in Großbritannien der Zauberer illegal waren. Er könnte sie betäuben, sein Weg mit ihr haben und ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren.

Also warum tat er das nicht?

Er wollte mehr als das, gab er zu. Er hatte ihre Aphrodisiakums-ähnliche Leidenschaft gekostet, eine Leidenschaft, der er sicher nie müde werden würde, und er wollte mehr. Er stand neben sich - nicht nur physisch sondern auch emotionell. Vertrautheit war keine seiner Stärken.

Es war nicht so, als würde er eine verpflichtende Beziehung mit ihr wollen. Er brauchte einfach eine sexuelle. Er würde die junge Gryffindor besinnungslos vögeln, jene Dämonen exorzieren und dann könnte er sie vergessen und mit seinem Leben weiter machen. Das wäre das Ende von Hermione Granger.

Es gab nur eine kleine Komplikation in seinem Plan.

Sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Er musste sie umwerben, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das machen sollte. Er brauchte Hilfe. Er brauchte einen Rat, aber von wem?

Minerva würde ihm mit Sicherheit raten, so weit wie möglich von Hermione weg zu bleiben. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund billigte ihn die stellvertretende Direktorin nicht. Auch konnte er Albus nicht fragen. Schließlich war sein Liebesleben, oder der Mangel daran, noch Mitleid erregender als sein eigenes.

Liebesleben? Umwerben?

Sein ganzes Leben mit Lügen und Täuschungen gearbeitet, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, jedes Mal wenn es beschloss, sich zu zeigen. Die Manifestation von physischen Krankheiten - Schlaflosigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit - war abstoßend. Er hatte die Symptome in den letzten Wochen ignoriert, war überzeugt davon, dass er sich einen exotischen Bazillus eingefangen hatte, während er in den Tropen war.

Sein Büro mit entschlossenen Schritten durchquerend, betrat er die Toilette und sah in den Spiegel. Was er sah, ließ seinen Magen einen komischen Salto machen. Obwohl er außen wie immer aussah – Schulterlanges, strähniges schwarzes Haar, krumme Nase und Zähne – bemerkte er den Blick in seinen Augen nicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wollte brechen.

„Das glaube ich nicht", murmelte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. „Du bist verliebt in Hermione Granger."

--

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Eine Woche war seit ihrer vertraglichen Knechtschaft vergangen und es gab fast kein Anzeichen von ihrem Peiniger. Abgesehen davon, sie zu begrüßen, hatte Severus Snape sich so rar gemacht, das sie ihn kaum gesehen hatte. Es war, als hätte er sich zurückgezogen. Es gab einiges zu tun; es gab immer eine Liste von Tränken, die sie brauen musste. Sie verbrachte ihre Tage damit, etwas zu brauen und die Nächte, etwas zu schreiben.

Immer noch nicht in der Lage zu schlafen, war Hermione schon fast bei der Hälfte des Buches angekommen, das Draco Malfoy in den Augen seiner Frau hoffentlich heben würde. Vielleicht war es die Schlafstörung. Vielleicht war es der Stress. Was auch immer es war, ihre Kreativität floss und sie hatte nicht vor, es sich entgehen zu lassen.

Es gab unzählige Interviewanfragen seitdem sie als Perdita Winters geoutet wurde, doch sie achtete auf die Vereinbarung und gewährte ein einziges Interview dem _Klitterer_. Sie hoffte nur, dieses Interview würde Pansy lesen. Laut Draco würde sie in den nächsten Wochen gebären. Er stand neben sich vor Sorge, und sie konnte ihn deswegen nicht verurteilen oder dem so beständigen Schuldgefühl in ihrem Magen helfen, jedes Mal wenn sie um ihn herum war.

Sicher, es war nicht ihre Schuld. Zumindest redete sie es sich ein. Hormone und Magie waren eine gefährliche Mischung. Schwangere Hexen waren gefährlich, und magische Hormone wurden täglich überwacht…zumindest sollte es so sein. Wie Draco hatte sie einen Privatdetektiv engagiert um sie zu finden, doch die Suche war ergebnislos gewesen.

Entweder war es schieres Glück oder schlechtes Timing. Pansys Schwangerschaftshormone kombiniert mit ihrer hyperaktiven Phantasie...

Schwer seufzend, starrte Hermione aus dem Fenster des Gryffindorturm heraus. Die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Wald schwankten in der Ferne und das Mondlicht streifte die Landschaft. Von ihrem Fenster aus konnte sie Hagrids Hütte sehen und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn noch nicht besuchen war, doch ihre Zeit musste sie der getroffenen Vereinbarung und ihrer Arbeit an ihrem nächsten Buch widmen.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, kam der Riese aus seiner Hütte und ging über die Wiese in Richtung des Schlosses. Und er war nicht alleine.

Hermione blinzelte und versuchte auszumachen, wer bei Hagrid war. Wer auch immer es war, es trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hielt den Kopf verdeckt. Die Person hielt sich den Bauch, als ob sie zu viel gegessen hätte. Wenn man zu viel bei Hagrid gegessen hätte, würde man später zweifellos Magenschmerzen haben.

Als Hagrid und sein Gast sich dem Schloss näherten, öffnete Hermione ihr Fenster, um besser sehen zu können. Der Gast drehte sich in Richtung des Turms und das Mondlicht erleuchtete ihr Gesicht.

„Pansy", keuchte sie und viel beinahe, bei dem Versuch einen besseren Blick erhaschen zu können, aus dem Fenster. „Pansy!", schrie sie, ihre Stimme halte gegen die Steinwände des Hofs.

Die Frau schrie auf und rannte ins Schloss.

--

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, das du nicht wirklich ehrlich zu mir warst?", fragte Arthur Weasley Severus, bevor er den Rest seines Feuerwhiskeys hinunterstürzte.

Severus erschauderte. Die letzte Woche mit dem Weasley Patriarchen verbracht zu haben, war ein schmerzhaftes, jedoch notwendiges Übel gewesen. Er hatte nicht jeden Moment jedes Tages mit ihm verbracht, aber er hatte genug Zeit um Arthur herum verbracht, um eine neue Achtung für den Mann zu gewinnen.

Nach der schockierenden Erkenntnis, verliebt in Miss Granger zu sein, hatte Severus es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, so weit weg von ihr wie möglich zu bleiben. Ja, er wollte die Hexe besinnungslos vögeln, doch es gab keinen Grund, sein oder ihr Leben zu verkomplizieren. In dem Besterben, den Anschein von Kontrolle über sein Leben zu wahren, hatte er Rat von dem Einzigen verheirateten, männlichen Ordensmitglied gesucht.

Arthur war glücklich verheiratet. Glücklich. Verheiratet. Die zwei Worte fand man selten im selben Satz. Es war nicht so, als würde er einen Weg suchen, um Hermione einen Antrag machen zu können. Er wünschte sich einfach, ihr in einer nicht-bedrohlichen Art gegenübertreten zu können, was schwierig für ihn war, da er _nichts_ weiter getan hatte, als sie von dem Moment an, wo sie sich getroffen hatten, zu tyrannisieren.

Seinen Feuerwhiskey hinunterkippend, stellte Severus sein Glas auf den Tisch und sah Arthur an. „Du hast Recht", antwortete er, seine Worte leicht lallend. „Ich war nicht sehr entgegenkommend."

Arthur nickte. „Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Wer ist sie? Du hast mich noch nie über meine Umwerbung von Molly ausgefragt."

Severus goss sich noch etwas Feuerwhiskey ein und trank es, um etwas Courage zu sammeln, schnell aus. Es war die feige Art, mit seinen zwischenmenschlichen Aspekten in seinem Leben umzugehen, und es schien zu funktionieren. „Hermione Granger."

Das leichte nach Luft schnappen des älteren Zauberers sprach Bände. Seine Frau hatte sich ihm natürlich anvertraut, aber Molly kannte nur die Hälfte der Geschichte. „Wenn du dich…für Hermione interessierst, warum verklagst du sie dann?"

Wegen nichts Besonderem prostend, schürzte Severus seine Lippen. „Die Klage wurde fallen gelassen. Hermione…hilft mir Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Das war der Deal. Statt einer finanziellen Abfindung sollte sie für den Sommer über mein vertraglicher Diener sein und mir helfen, die Vorräte aufzufüllen."

Er seufzte und trank einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey. „Es ist eine dumme List. Sie ist intelligent und schön. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dachte. Ich nahm an, dass wenn ich sie nach Hogwarts bekomme, ich eine Chance bei ihr hätte, doch es ist unwahrscheinlich das sie mir vergibt wegen…" Er schloss seine Lippen und brummte den letzten Teil.

„Entschuldige", Arthur sagte und sprach das Wort ein bisschen undeutlich aus, da er sein Ohr mit einer Hand zu hielt, weil auch er stockbesoffen war. „Den letzten Teil habe ich nicht verstanden."

Severus schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich, ein Gedächtnisschwund würde ihn überkommen, doch er wusste, so würde er seinen Schwierigkeiten nie entkommen. Er schnappte sie die Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schenkte seinem neuen „Freund" noch mehr zum trinken ein. „Als ich herausfand, dass sie dieses…Buch geschrieben hatte, konfrontierte ich sie. Ich…bescherte ihr große Qualen, und ich bezweifle, das sie mir in naher Zukunft vergeben wird."

Arthur schnaubte und verbarg so, das er mehr wusste, als es den Anschein hatte. Er hatte Mollys Klagen wegen Hermiones Leiden gehört, doch er hatte angenommen, seine Frau würde übertreiben. „Hast du vor, dort zu sitzen und mir zu sagen, dass du tatsächlich zur Villa gegangen bist und Hermione gegen ihren Willen dort hieltst?

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe sie nie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten." Er verteidigte sich selbst mit einem schweren Seufzer. „Ihr stand es frei zu jeder Zeit zu gehen. Ich habe sie entwaffnet…habe ihren Zauberstab weggenommen. Sie hat mir die Nase gebrochen."

Arthur starrte ihn an, die Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Seine Antwort sorgfältig überlegend, spielte Severus nervös mit seinem Zauberstab. Wahrscheinlich müsste er Arthur mit dem Obliviate belegen. „Ich war außer mir…zuerst. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte zum Schlag ausholen. Sie…sie machte sich auf meine Kosten über mich lustig. Sie verspottete mich hinter meinem Rücken. Dachte sie wirklich, sie würde damit durchkommen?"

„Das ist lächerlich!", flüsterte Arthur. „Du glaubtest doch nicht wirklich - "

„Bitte lass mich aussprechen", erwiderte Severus. „Wie ich sagte, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle…Nun, das war ich noch nie. Glaubst du, ich hätte so lange als Spion bestanden, wenn ich mich unter Kontrolle haben könnte? Es war ziemlich entnervend und ziemlich unverhofft. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses verdammte Buch nie gelesen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie herausgefunden, wer der Autor war. Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher…"

„Ich kann dir versichern, das Hermione sich nicht auf deine Kosten über dich lustig gemacht hat", erklärte Arthur ihm schnell. „Du musst verstehen, das…sie…ähm…dich mag. Ich bin oft anwesend während ihrer und Mollys Geistesblitzsitzungen. In der Tat erinnere ich mich deutlich daran, dass Hermione oft aus versehen den Charakter Severus nannte."

Die Wahrheit an dem ganzen war, das er irgendwo zwischen Rache und Resolution entdeckt hatte, dass Hermione ihn mochte. Zumindest _hatte_ sie ihn gemocht. Sein Verhalten hatte wahrscheinlich die Chancen, die er gehabt haben könnte, zerstört, wenn er jetzt auf eine konventionellere Art an sie herantreten würde.

„Das ist egal", murmelte Severus und schwenkte die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. „Sie ist eine Gryffindor durch und durch. Sie wird mir nie verzeihen."

Arthur stellte sein Glas ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde es als Beleidigung bei dieser Verallgemeinerung deuten, aber ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Molly vergibt auch nicht schnell."

Stille hüllte die beiden Zauberer ein, als sie die Unterhaltung Revue passieren ließen. Severus räusperte sich. „Wie machst du es wieder gut, wenn du deine Frau ungerecht behandelt hast?"

Arthur schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. „Hast du dich entschuldigt?"

Severus legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, schob den Feuerwhiskey weg und blinzelte.

„Deiner Schweigsamkeit entnehme ich, das du dich noch nicht entschuldigt hast." Arthur schüttelte überrascht seinen Kopf.

Severus war unfähig den Blick des anderen Zauberers, beschämt wegen seiner winzigen Schwäche, zu erwidern. Er hasste Entschuldigungen. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er nie etwas falsch machen. Sich zu entschuldigen war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und sie waren sinnlos. Um verletzte Gefühle sorgte er sich nicht, und wenn er sich entschuldigen musste, um jemandes verwundete Gefühle zu beschwichtigen… Er würde lieber den Todesfluch über sie werfen und sie von ihrem Mitleid erregenden Elend befreien.

„Bitte sag mir, du hast dich bei ihr entschuldigt", hickste Arthur.

Severus versteifte sich. „Habe ich nicht."

Arthur betrachtete ihn, seine warmen Augen schätzten ihn ab. Sich mit Arthur Weasley anzufreunden, hatte irgendwie wie eine gute Idee ausgesehen, aber jetzt war er nicht so sicher. Nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass er Hilfe benötigte, hatte Severus ihn ausgesucht. Er war schließlich in einer gesunden, gut laufenden Beziehung. Ist dies nicht das, was Severus mit Hermione wollte?

Der betrunkene Schleier von Feuerwhiskey hinderte ihn daran, seine eigene Frage zu beantworten.

Sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnend, schüttelte Arthur seinen Kopf. „Es könnte sein, dass du mit einer Entschuldigung beginnen solltest."

--

Hermione stürmte die Treppen Richtung Haupteingang hinunter, der schlurfende Klang ihrer Pantoffeln lärmten. Sie erreichte das Treppenende und hielt an. Dumbledore saß, auf einem vermutlich herbei gezauberten Stuhl, in der Mitte der Halle und trank Tee.

„Gibt es etwas wobei ich Ihnen helfen kann, Miss Granger?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Pansy gesehen", antwortete sie atemlos. „Ich muss mit ihr sprechen. Ich muss - "

„Sie ruht sich aus." Albus ließ den Stuhl und den Tee verschwinden. „Sie ist…krank."

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Baby?" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie ging einen Schritt zurück. Wenn etwas Pansys und Dracos Baby wegen ihr zustoßen würde… „Wo ist sie? Ich muss sie sehen."

Seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Den Babys geht es gut. Mrs. Malfoy kam nach Hogwarts und suchte einen Zufluchtsort. Poppy überwacht ihre Schwangerschaft und -"

„Babys?" Nun ließ sie ihren Tränen freien lauf.

„Mrs. Malfoy bekommt Zwillinge", kicherte Dumbledore und zauberte schnell einen Stuhl für Hermione herbei, damit sie sich setzen konnte. „Sie sehen blass aus. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht?"

Hermione versuchte zu sprechen, doch es kam kein Wort heraus.

Der Direktor tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Schwangerschaftshormone und Magie sind eine sehr gefährliche Kombination. Pansy fürchtet sich im Moment vor Draco. Auch wenn ich weiß, das Draco nie die Dinge tun würde, derer sie ihn beschuldigt, fand ich es sicherer für sie und die Babys, ihre Wahnvorstellungen und Paranoia nicht hinunter zu spielen. Ihr wird es gut gehen, wenn die Babys geboren sind."

Mit seinem Finger klopfte er sich an sein Kinn. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Molly das gleiche Problem, als sie mit Fred und George schwanger war. Jedenfalls wird Pansy wieder die Alte sein, sobald sie ihre Babys hat. Nun…vorausgesetzt, sie hat keine Komplikationen."

Sie plumpste in den Stuhl, den er ihr angeboten hatte, und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Sie denkt, Draco ist…böse…aufgrund dessen, was ich geschrieben habe."

„Eigentlich", murmelte Dumbledore, „beeinflusste sie Dracos persönliche Geschichte mehr. Sein Vater ist ein verurteilter Todesesser."

„Aber mein Buch - "

„Ist eine Fiktion", intervenierte er. „Jeder, der Schwierigkeiten hat, Tatsachen von Fiktion zu trennen, benötigt professionelle Hilfe. Ich glaube, Severus dürfte in diese Kategorie fallen."

Hermione hörte auf, sich verantwortlich zu fühlen, und erstarrte. „W-Was meinen Sie?"

Schuldig weg sehend, räusperte sich Albus. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das Severus so verrückt und frustrierend sein würde. Es tut mir leid, dass er Ihren Urlaub ruiniert hat. Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, Harrys und Ginnys Buch lesen zu können."

„Sie wussten von der Villa?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, auch wenn es in ihrem Kopf ein wütender Schrei war.

„Nun ja, ich wusste, er war da", gab er zu. „Ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Die Inselverwaltung wandte sich an mich wegen der Anklage, die Sie gegen Severus erhoben. Ich verbürgte mich für diese Zeit natürlich für seinen Verbleib. Ich - "

„Ich habe angefangen zu denken, ich hätte mir das ganze eingebildet und Sie haben ihn gedeckt?" Dieses Mal erhob sich ihre Stimme.

Dumbledore seufzte, als ob er noch mehr beichten würde. „Ich befürchte, …das ist nicht alles."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und starrte den Schulleiter, darauf wartend, dass er fortfuhr, an.

„Man sagt, eine Beichte sei gut für die Seele…" Er lächelte sie nervös an, was ihn jünger aussehen ließ. „Ich verteilte die Bücher. Überall. Ich gab es den Schülern. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass er es lesen würde. Ich musste ihn dazu bringen zu merken, dass Sie Gefühle für ihn hatten. Ich dachte nicht, dass er so lange brauchen würde, um es endlich zu lesen. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde erkennen, was dieses Buch war – eine Erklärung Ihrer Gefühle für ihn."

Ihre Wangen röteten sich von Scham und Wut.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er dies als Angriff auf seine Person sehen würde." Dumbledore fummelte an seinem Bart herum. „Severus ist daran gewöhnt, so mit Extremen zu verfahren, dass er manchmal davon mitgerissen wird. Sirius und James schikanierten ihn fürchterlich. Sogar bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, wurde er zu Hause tyrannisiert. Er - "

Die kolossale Tür des Haupteinganges ging auf und unterbrach den Direktor bei seiner Beichte. Sie konnte ihr Herz hämmern, und ihre Temperatur, die durch den Ärger anstieg, fühlen. Severus und Arthur Weasley taumelten in die Halle und stoppten. Eigentlich taumelten [isie[/i nicht. Es war viel mehr, das Arthur schwankte und er Severus hinter sich her schleifte.

Albus huschte zu ihnen. „Mobilicorpus!"

„Lass mich runter", knurrte Severus. „Ich kann laufen! Ich bin so betrunken, dass ich nicht gehen kann."

Albus hob den Zauber auf und Severus fiel mit einem unverblümten Plop auf den Boden.

Arthur zuckte zusammen, da er den Schmerz seines neuen „Freundes" fühlte. „Die wird es gut gehen, sobald du den Anti-Kater-Trank eingenommen hast. Oh…hallo…Hermione."

Hermione sah sich das Spektakel an und ihre Augen verschmolzen mit dem verschwommen Blick von Severus.

„Genau die Person, die ich sehen wollte", murmelte er, ergriff Dumbledores Ärmel und zog sich auf seine Knie. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen…für alles."

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Severus Snape war offensichtlich Sternhagelvoll. Sie wusste nicht ob sie wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte.

Severus ließ die Robe des Direktors los und rutschte auf seinen Knien zu Hermione. „Ich bin ein Arsch. Ich bin ein gefühlloser Arsch und ich habe überreagiert."

Albus sah zu Arthur. „Ich habe den Eindruck, als würde mehr als nur der Feuerwhiskey aus ihm sprechen."

Schulter zuckend schnaubte Arthur. „Ich jubelte ihm etwas Veritaserum unter. Sie hatten Recht, Albus. Er hat mich die ganze Woche lang finster angesehen und mich über Molly ausgefragt. Ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich habe Ihre Anweisungen befolgt. Ich habe ihm zugehört und ihm Ratschläge gegeben. Ich bin über meine Pflicht als Mitglied des Ordens hinausgegangen und trete hochachtungsvoll zurück."

„Severus, ich hoffe du findest das Glück, welches du verdienst." Arthur taumelte in Richtung Ausgang und hickste laut.

Näher zu Hermione rutschend, ignorierte Severus den Abgang seines Freundes und ergriff ihre Robe. „Es tut mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dein „Leben ruiniert" zu haben. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten in der Villa. Es tut mir leid, dass Percy seine Schwester mit dem Obliviate belegt hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ein Arsch bin. Oh warte, ich glaube, das habe ich schon abgedeckt."

Hermione sah Albus flehend an, als sie auf Severus Level hinuntergezogen wurde. Der Steinboden war selbst durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans kalt. Severus umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und brachte sie sanft dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Bitte…" Sein Atem war minz-frisch, als ob er eine ganze Packung Minzpastillen gegessen hätte, um die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass er getrunken hatte.

„Bitte verzeih mir." Seine schwarzen Augen waren groß. „Bitte sag mir, ich habe immer noch Chancen bei dir."

„Ich…" _weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll._ „Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie flehentlich, bevor sie etwas dummes von sich gab. Szenen wie dies schrieben sich normalerweise selbst.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, ihn in die Kerker zu bringen", sagte Albus sanft.

--

Severus klammerte sich an seine schöne Fantasievorstellung, unwillig den Griff auf ihre seidenen Locken zu lösen. Er war in seinem Bett und sie war über ihm.

„Sie müssen meine Haare loslassen", flüsterte sie, ihre Finger umschlossen seine.

„Kommen Sie zurecht, Miss Granger?", fragte Albus von der Tür aus. „Soll ich einen Hauselfen schicken?"

Severus murrte. Endlich hatte er Hermione in seinem Bett. Warum hörte er Albus´ Stimme aus der Ferne? Dieser verdammte Einmischer! Warum konnte er sie nicht alleine lassen?

„Es geht schon, Professor", antwortete sie, ihr Atem, streifte seine Wange, als sie sich über ihn lehnte und versuchte, ihr Haar zu befreien.

„Gut", erwiderte Albus. „Ich werde mich für die Nacht zurückziehen. Rufen Sie Dobby, wenn sie etwas brauchen."

Severus knurrte. Warum war Albus immer noch hier? Er musste Hermione etwas Wichtiges sagen, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sich daran zu erinnern. Verdammter Feuerwhiskey.

„Wärst du so freundlich, einen Anti-Kater-Trank für morgen früh bereit zu stellen?", fragte er mit einem frustrierten Seufzer, wissend, dass er das nicht fragen wollte.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie, ihre Worte etwas atemlos, als sie fortfuhr zu versuchen, ihr Haar zu befreien.

Als sie etwas von ihrem Haar befreit hatte, umfasste er mit seinen Fingern noch mehr. „Ich liebe dein Haar." Er atmete ein und küsste einige Strähnen. „Besonders liebe ich den Duft von Strand in deinen Haaren."

Hermione erstarrte über ihn, ihr Hüften und ihr Rücken wehrten sich gegen die unnatürliche Haltung als sie über ihm schwebte. Was sollte sie machen? Sie hätte es dem Schulleiter überlassen sollen, sich damit rum zuschlagen.

Severus erschauderte unter ihr. „Ich schließe meine Augen und stelle mir vor, mein Gesicht in deinem Haar zu begraben, während ich ´in dich gleite´."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie fühlte, wie der antwortende Ruf seiner betrunkenen Verführung ihr Innerstes schmolz.

„Du hast die Szene zwischen Simone und Cassandra nicht fertig geschrieben", murmelte er, seine Stimme ein tiefes Schnurren. Er ließ ihr Haar los und berührte ihre Wange. „Ich würde meinen Penis in dir vergraben, bis ich nicht weiter kommen könnte. Ich würde die Nachbeben deiner vorherigen Orgasmen, die mein Fleisch umhüllen, fühlen, und würde meine Seele verkaufen, um auf diese Art und Weise verharren zu können. Ich würde die Ozeanbrise in deinem Haar riechen."

Hermione hätte sich von ihm, in dem Bestreben, vor ihm zu flüchten, weggedreht, aber das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme verzauberte sie, so dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte; kaum atmen konnte.

„Ich würde meine Arme um dich schlingen, deinen Bauch mit der einen Hand und deine Brüste mit der anderen liebkosen."

Sie wimmerte, der pochende Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln vernichtete ihren Vorsatz.

„Ich wäre tief in dir vergraben, da, wo ich hingehöre. Ich würde an deinem Hals knabbern und dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

Das Eingeständnis war wie kaltes Wasser auf einer tosenden Flamme, das das Leben des Feuers stahl, aber es nicht wirklich löschte. Den letzten Fetzen von geistiger Gesundheit ergreifend, wich Hermione zurück, doch er fasste ihr Handgelenk.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er ehrlich. „Das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte."

Nachdem sie durch ihn quasi in zehn Millionen Stücke zertrümmert worden war, vertraute sie ihm nicht und verdoppelte ihre Versuche, von seinem Bett aufzustehen.

„Ich will dich", raunte er und zog ihre Hand zu seinem schmerzenden Glied.

Sie keuchte auf und legte ihre Finger auf seine bedeckte Erregung. Ihr Körper verriet sie. Sie wollte ihn in sich aufnehmen und merkte, wie es war, Liebe mit einem Mann zu machen, den sie liebte.

„Lindere meine Qual, mein Liebling", flehte Severus.

Ihr Magen drehte sich. Dies musste doch einer von seinen Witzen oder Taktiken sein.

Er drehte sie um, was sie überrascht aufschreien ließ. Er platzierte hauchzarte Küsse entlang ihres Kiefers und ihrer Wange, bevor er ihre Lippen eroberte. Es war ein langsamer, besitz ergreifender Kuss. Zunge gegen Zunge. Eingefangene Seufzer und qualvolles Stöhnen.

„Bitte Hermione", keuchte er an ihren Lippen und rieb seinen Körper an ihrem. Sie waren immer noch angezogen, und die Frustration stieg. „Vergib mir. Ich liebe dich."

Unkontrollierte Tränen flossen. Wie konnte sie den Worten, die sie sich erhoffte von ihm zu hören, glauben schenken, die in einem betrunkenen, tückischen Zustand geflüstert worden sind. Severus Snape würde sie nicht mehr lieben, als er…

„Veritaserum!" Hermione erschauderte unter ihm. „Arthur sagte, er hätte dir das Wahrheitsserum gegeben. Ist das wahr?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er seine Gedanken ordnen wollen würde und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß auf ihre Frage. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermione kaute müde und ängstlich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Liebst du mich?", fragte sie ihn, die Worte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Eine fast traumähnliche Situation.

„Ja", antwortete er, die rohe Aufrichtigkeit in seinen opaken Augen, die sie in die Falle lockten, in der sie sich fand. „Ich liebe dich."

Hermione bewegte sich unter ihm, griff in ihre Hosentasche und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie ließ ihre Kleider verschwinden und zitterte. „Beweis es."

--

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

Den Lavendel für den Beruhigungstrank hackend, überprüfte Hermione das sprudelnde Gebräu und erlangte eine neue Wertschätzung für die Position des Zaubertrankmeisters in Hogwarts. Außer der gelegentlichen Fantasie, wie er in ihr Zimmer schießen und über sie herfallen würde, hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er den Sommer über so tat. Jetzt wusste sie es.

Sie legte das Messer beiseite und sammelte den zerhackten Lavendel auf. Sie musste wirklich aufhören, an Severus zu denken. Wenn sie das schaffen würde, müsste sie nicht an die Schmach von letzter Nacht denken. Ihre Wangen färbten sich tiefrot, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Sie hatte ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen und sich ihm selbst angeboten.

Es war ein gewagter, wenn auch törichter Schritt. Sie erschauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„_Beweis es." Sie erschauderte unter ihm, fühlte die Wärme seines Fleisches. _

_Er stöhnte, das Geräusch fast wie ein qualvoller Schrei, als er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub. Sie wackelte unter ihm, versuchte, den Kontakt zu vertiefen und ihn in ihren Körper aufzunehmen. Sie kannte kein Schamgefühl. Ihre Wut, die immer noch __vorhanden__ war, wurde von der Begierde verdrängt. Am Morgen würde sie sich mit der Schuld herumplagen, doch im Moment wollte sie im Hier und Jetzt sein._

_  
__„…verdiene dich nicht", zischte er und stieß zu, wobei er ihren Innenschenkel traf._

_  
__Er hatte Recht. Er verdiente sie nicht. Es war nicht so, als wäre sie hochmütig, doch sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn. Er hatte sie schlecht behandelt, und sein betrunkenes Bekenntnis trug wenig dazu bei, ihn bei ihr beliebter zu machen. Eigentlich schon, doch sie wollte nicht den Moment ruinieren. _

_  
__Sie bewegte sich unter ihm, was ihm ein weiteres unterdrücktes __S__töhnen entlockte. Mit diesem Stöhnen spürte sie sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihr._

Sie brauchte eine Minute um zu erkennen, dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Und sie brauchte weitere fünf Minuten, um unter ihm hervorzukrabbeln.

Sie hoffte, er würde sich von ihr fernhalten. Schließlich hatte er hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, das seit ihrer Ankunft zu tun. Sie versuchte immer noch, die Tragweite dessen, was er gestern Nacht gesagt hatte, zu ergründen. Dann gab es da noch diese Sache, Pansy zu finden. Ja, Dumbledore hatte Hermione gebeten, Pansy in Ruhe zu lassen, doch ihr Schuldgefühl ließ solchen einen Luxus nicht zu.

Sie war so durcheinander. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Severus ausfindig machen und sich ihm aufzwängen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie weg rennen. Nicht sehr Gryffindor-mäßig, doch es war ihr innerer Instinkt. Irgendwie schien die Idee, dass Severus Snape in sie verliebt war, nicht so prickelnd.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den Kessel vom Feuer nehmen und den Beruhigungstrank abkühlen lassen, bevor Sie den Lavendel hinzufügen, es sei denn, Sie wollen den Kessel schmelzen."

Aus ihren Träumereien gerissen, ließ sie den Lavendel fallen und verstreute ihn überall auf dem Tisch, einiges davon fiel in das kochende Gebräu. Seine Voraussage trat ein, und der Trank begann zu zischen und der große Zinnkessel zu schmelzen, so dass sein Inhalt auf den Tisch und den Boden floss.

Severus bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Raum, ließ die Sauerei verschwinden und blickte finster. Der Geruch von Lavendel und Hermione betörte seine Sinne - Sinne, die aufgrund seiner unglückseligen Sauftour letzte Nacht hypersensibel waren.

„Es t-tut mir leid", stammelte sie, klopfte sich die Überreste vom Lavendel von der Robe und wich seinem Blick aus.

Ihr Widerwille ihn anzusehen, besiegelte sein Schicksal. Er war leider nicht mit der Fähigkeit, einen Vollrausch zu vergessen, gesegnet. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht waren mit peinlicher Klarheit in seinem Kopf. Sein finsterer Blick verdüsterte sich, und er wandte sich zum gehen.

Sie hatte ihm das Paradies angeboten und er war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es war nicht so, als wäre es ihm wichtig, was sie über ihn dachte. Er hatte nie viel Wert auf die Meinung anderer gelegt, aber sein Stolz war verletzt. Er hatte alles gebeichtet, und nach dem Erröten ihrer Wangen und der Unfähigkeit, seinen Blick zu erwidern zu urteilen, wünschte sie sich, er hätte dies nicht getan.

„Es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen, Miss Granger", sagte er sanft und ging in Richtung Tür. „Ich entlasse Sie aus dem Vertrag."

„Warum?"

Wie sollte er antworten? Sollte er ein Klischee verwenden? Ließ es sie gehen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde zurückkommen? Wagte er es zu glauben, sie könnte ihm _jemals_ vergeben? „Sie haben Ihren Teil des Abkommens erfüllt."

Sie entfaltete die Liste von Tränken, die er ihr gegeben hatte. „Aber die Liste…es ist nicht fertig. Was ist mit Ihrer Forschung?"

_Eine Fassade. Eine dienliche Lüge, um dich hierher zu locken_, wollte er antworten. Er drehte sich um. „Soll ich einen Hauselfen rufen? Brauchen Sie Hilfe beim packen?

Hermione legte die Liste auf den Tisch und beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Ist dies eine Art Trick?"

Unentschlossenheit und Misstrauen tränkte ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen. Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und kurz bevor er sie berührte, blieb er stehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte sich, wie lange Dumbledore und Weasley seine Mahlzeiten mit Veritaserum verfeinert hatten. Die reine Wahrheit war eine bittere Pille zu schlucken. Er war in sie verliebt und hatte sie entsetzlich behandelt. Er verdiente es, für sein Verhalten ausgepeitscht zu werden. Seine Schuld war sicher keine ausreichende Wiedergutmachung.

„Ich versichere Ihnen", murmelte er sanft, unfähig seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen, „es ist kein Trick." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Mein…Verhalten war erbärmlich. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Ich werde Mr. Weasley veranlassen, sich wegen Ihrer Unkosten bei Mr. Malfoy zu melden und - "

„Aber ich - "

Zischende Luft und ein leises Plopp ertönte und Dobby materialisierte sich zwischen ihnen. Seine fledermausähnlichen Ohren zitterten und er quiekte. „Braucht Sie, jawohl. Der Direktor braucht Sie." Nervös schaute er zu Hermione. „Die Babys…" Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten, mehr zu sagen.

Severus fixierte die kleinere Kreatur. „Wovon redest du?"

„Liegt Pansy in den Wehen?", fragte Hermione.

Dobby quiekte erneut und versteckte sich, zum Ärger und Frust des Tränkemeisters, hinter Severus´ Robe.

„Es ist okay, Dobby." Sie ging um Severus herum und versuchte, die Nerven des Hauselfen zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß Bescheid über Pansy."

Severus drehte sich und versuchte, die verdammte Kreatur ausfindig zu machen. Wahrscheinlich sah es wie irgendein verstört komisches Programm aus, da er damit fort fuhr, sich zu drehen. Währenddessen fuhr Hermione fort, um ihn herum zu gehen.

„Geheimnis", murmelte Dobby. „Nicht gut in Geheimnissen. Dobby nicht gut in Geheimnissen."

Mit einem enormen Aufwand schaffte es Severus, Dobby am Shirt zu fassen und ihn hochzuheben. „Was ist, Dobby? Was ist los?"

Der Hauself wandte sich. „Die Malfoy Erben…"

„Wo ist sie, Dobby?", fragte Hermione. „Es ist okay. Ich weiß über Pansy Bescheid", wiederholte sie versichernd.

„Ich bin froh, dass jemand Bescheid weiß", meckerte Severus leise und setzte Dobby in der Hoffnung, der Hauself würde sich beruhigen und mit ihnen reden können, ab.

„Ist sie im Krankenflügel?"

Dobby seufzte verzweifelt auf, was die Richtigkeit von Hermiones Annahme bestätigte und sie rannte aus dem Zimmer. Der Hauself disapparierte, Severus blieb zurück und fragte sich, welche Krise jetzt kommen würde.

--

Hermione rannte in Richtung Krankenflügel und stolperte, als der Steinboden unter ihren Füßen sich verformte und erzitterte. Eine Frau jammerte und eine gewaltige Brise fegte den Flur herunter und traf sie von hinten. Die Decke zerbrach über ihr und sie bedeckte ihren Kopf, als Staub auf sie herunterregnete.

„Nimm meine Hand!", schrie Severus und übertönte den heulenden Wind. Er zog sie auf die Füße und führte sie durch die Tür. Als sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten, hörte der Wind auf und ein Baby schrie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schule noch mehr aushält, Albus", sagte Minerva. „Es wurde nicht entwickelt, um - "

„Mir ist bewusst, was die Schule kann und was nicht, Minerva", erwiderte der Schulleiter mit ruhiger Stimme und gurrte dem Baby zu. Er entfernte sich von der Szene und lächelte Severus zu.

Hinter einem Paravent wimmerte Pansy. „Mein Baby."

„Pansy", murmelte Madam Pomfrey. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Severus ist auf dem Weg - "

Ein unheimlicher Schrei elektrisierte die Luft um sie herum. „Nein! Nicht er! Er ist ein Todesser! Er wird mir mein Baby wegnehmen."

Hermione stellte sich vor Severus und beobachtete die Schatten, die sich hinter dem Paravent abzeichneten.

„Schon gut", sagte Hagrid. „Sei nicht albern, Pansy. Professor Snape ist ein Held. Er is wie der Charakter im Roman…Wie war sein Name? Sanderson? Professor Snape is ein guter Mann. Er wird sich um dein Baby kümmern."

„Du musst dich konzentrieren, Pansy", beharrte Poppy. „Dein anderes Baby ist auf dem Weg."

Pansy entwich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

„Merlin bewahre uns!", betete Minerva, als die Fenster knarrten und der Boden wackelte.

Dumbledore taumelte zu Severus und Hermione und hielt das Neugeborene fest an seine Brust. „Sie sind ein wenig früh dran, Severus. Poppy glaubt, sie könnten einen Stärkungstrank gebrauchen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es auch gut für die Neugeborenen wäre."

Nach vorne tretend, schob Severus die Decke beiseite und berührte den Kopf des Babys. Hermiones Eingeweide drehten sich etwas…eine Mischung aus Freude und Trauer überkam sie. Freude über die Geburt von Dracos Kindern. Trauer über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie vermutlich nie eigene Kinder haben würde, nicht das sie es eilig damit hätte.

„Der Trank müsste in der Muttermilch verdünnt werden."

Pansy heulte vor Schmerzen auf und Poppy als auch Hagrid forderten sie zum pressen auf. Hermione machte einen Schritt auf den Paravent zu, doch Dumbledore hielt ihr den lärmenden Erstgeborenen hin. „Ich befürchte, ich bin dem jungen Mann hier nicht weich genug. Würden Sie ihn halten, Miss Granger?"

Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und seufzte, als das kleine Bündel ihr gereicht wurde. Er war gesäubert worden und roch nach Puder. Es waren einige Büschel von weißblondem Haar auf seinem Kopf, eine typische Malfoy Eigenschaft. Instinktiv vergrub er sich an ihrer Brust um zu nuckeln. „Hat er schon einen Namen?"

Dumbledore ergriff ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie vom Paravent weg. „Noch nicht. Ich hoffte, dass Mrs. Malfoy in einer besseren Stimmung wäre, sobald sie geboren hätte. Nur Hagrid scheint sie beruhigen zu können."

„Aber Dra - "

„Denken Sie nicht einmal an seinen Namen", warnte er sie. „Ihre natürliche Magie hat sich manifestiert und ihr Hörsinn ist sehr empfindlich."

Die Stimmen nahmen aufgrund von ermutigenden und schmerzvollen Schreien an Lautstärke zu, was Hermione zusammen zucken ließ. Schuldgefühle nagten an ihrer Seele. Draco sollte hier sein, um die Geburt seiner Kinder mitzuerleben. Ein heftiger Wind peitschte in den Raum und Severus trat vor sie, um sie und den Kleinen abzuschirmen.

„Pressen!", rief Poppy.

„Und ein Mädchen!", sagte Hagrid.

Der Wind erstarb so schnell, wie er gekommen war und ein weiteres Baby schrie und verkündete so seine Ankunft auf diese Welt.

--

Hogwarts stöhnte protestierend auf, als die Armee von Hauselfen ihre Magie entlang der Decken und Hallen in der Nähe des Krankenhausflügels schickten. Pansy und die Zwillinge waren in Hagrids Hütte gebracht und jeder andere aus dem Schloss evakuiert und in den Drei Besen untergebracht worden.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Mutter und Kindern ging es dank des Stärkungstrankes gut. Sie erholte sich gut und hatte selbst zugestimmt, dass Hermione sie besuchen kommen könnte.

Hermione war versucht gewesen, Draco eine Eule zu schicken, aber sie hatte sich aufgrund der instabilen magischen Schwangerschaftshormone dagegen entschieden. Der Schaden an Hogwarts war Beweis der zerstörerischen Natur von... der Natur gewesen, und sie wollte Pansys Zustand nicht verschlimmern. Doch jetzt, da sie die Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht hatte, hatte sie sich erheblich beruhigt und sogar nach Draco gefragt.

Scheinbar war selbst Hagrid ein Fan ihrer Bücher. Er hatte Hermione ermutigt, zu Besuch zu kommen und ihr neues Manuskript mitzubringen. Sie war die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben, hatte die Endfassung poliert und verspürte etwas Stolz auf ihre Leistung. Ihre Fans wären wahrscheinlich enttäuscht, da der nächste Teil nicht von James und Virginia handelte, aber besondere Zeiten verlangten besondere Maßnahmen. Außerdem hatte sie ein paar Szenen ins Buch geschrieben, die eine Menge Zankerei zwischen den zwei enthielten. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, nahe dem Ende des Buchs eine Szene zwischen Kassandra und Simon einzubauen.

Den Schlamm von ihren Schuhen tretend, klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Ah, ich wette sie is es", ertönte Hagrids dröhnende Stimme und sie konnte seine Schritte hören.

Hermione setzte ein nervöses Lächeln auf, umklammerte fest das Manuskript und hoffte, es würde klappen. Die Tür öffnete sich und der vertraute Erdgeruch von Hagrids Heim begrüßte ihre Sinne.

„´Allo 'Mione", grüßte der Halbriese mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Wir haben auf dich gewartet:"

Sie trat in die Hütte und ihr Blick traf auf Severus'. „Was machen _Sie_ hier?"

„Professor Snape erzählte mir nur von Dracos Heldenmut während des Kriegs", erklärte Pansy.

Draco? Heldenhaft? Wenn sich verstecken heldenhaft war…

Severus ergriff ihren Ellbogen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Spiel einfach mit, Liebes."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr reizte, seine Stimme oder die Zärtlichkeiten. Er führte sie zum Platz neben Pansy. Doch bevor sie sich setzen konnte, setzte er sich hin und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Hitze erfüllte jede Zelle ihres Körpers, sie wand sich und ließ das Manuskript fast fallen.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und stoppten ihre Bewegungen. „Ich erzählte ihr gerade von Dracos Taten während des Krieges. Ist das hier das Manuskript?" Seine Hand legte er über ihre und bewegte sich etwas unter ihr.

„Ich glaub schon." Hagrid stampfte auf sie zu und griff nach dem Papierstapel. „Pansy is sehr gespannt es zu lesen. Sie liebte dein letztes Buch."

Die neue Mutter kicherte nervös und verlagerte eines der Babys in ihren Armen. „Ich bemerkte einfach nicht, dass du die Autorin warst, Hermione!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „Ich habe die gesamte Reihe gelesen."

Pansy sah nach unten, betrachtete konzentriert die kleinen Bündel in ihrem Schoß. „Ich…", schniefte sie und ihre Stimme war voller Emotionen. „Ich vermisse Draco. Ich…weiß nicht, was ich mir gedacht habe?"

„Wo ist er? Ich weiß, er vermisst dich. Hat ihm jemand geschrieben?", fragte Hermione schnell, da sie ebenso viel Erlösung wie auch ihr früherer Klassenkamerad brauchte.

Es gab einen lauten, widerhallenden Knall draußen, was die Hütte erzittern ließ.

„Es ist okay, Pansy." Hagrid kniete sich neben die junge Slytherin und tätschelte ihr Bein. Hermione bedachte er mit einem panischen Blick. „Wir werd'n Draco eulen, wenn du bereit bist. Nicht früher."

Severus' Arm zog sich fester um sie und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Mrs. Malfoy leidet an Wochenbettdepressionen. Die Stimmungsschwankungen und Hormone sind nicht so schlecht wie während ihrer Schwangerschaft, aber sie sind immer noch gefährlich. Du solltest jede Erwähnung ihres Mannes in ihrer Nähe vermeiden."

Hermione nickte und erschauderte, als sein Handrücken ihre Brust streifte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben die Gastfreundschaft ausgeschöpft", erklärte Severus plötzlich. „Warum lässt du das Manuskript nicht bei Hagrid, damit Mrs. Malfoy es später lesen kann? Ich könnte dich zurück zum Gasthaus begleiten."

Hermione reichte Hagrid das Manuskript und stand auf. Sie fühlte sich komisch, ihr war heiß und es kribbelte überall, als ob sie getrunken hätte. So wie sie sich gerade fühlte, kam ihr der Gedanke, Severus in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleifen und ihren gottlosen Weg mit ihm zu gehen.

Severus fasste ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie zur Tür. „Genießen Sie das Manuskript, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione gaffte, während sie aus der Hütte heraus und in den Garten geführt wurde. „Aber…aber…was hast du getan? Was hast du ihr erzählt? Draco versteckte sich während des Krieges. Er tat nichts."

„Würdest du bitte nicht so laut sein", ermahnte er sie, während er sie weiter über das steinige Terrain am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes führte. „Ich war hier, um ihr den Stärkungstrank zu geben. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr schwanger und der Gnade von unvorhersehbaren magischen Hormonen ausgeliefert ist, ist sie immer noch eine Hexe im Netz der Wochenbettdepressionen. Im Gegensatz zum St. Mungos Hogwarts kann der Art von Magie, die während der Wehen und der Geburt entstehen, nicht Stand halten. Ich schützte lediglich die Ländereien und Hagrids Hütte vor gewissen Zerstörungen, sollte Mrs. Malfoy wieder traurig werden." Er kam vor den Resten einer alten Mauer zum stehen und sprang auf das darunter liegende Gras. Sich umdrehend, streckte er die Arme aus, um Hermione runter zu helfen.

Hermione ging den Rand entlang und starrte ihn an. Für jeden Schritt, den sie tat, tat er zwei. Er grinste, da sie versuchte, seine Hilfe abzulehnen. Sie war wütend auf ihn, was ihn hoffen ließ. Sie kannte die Wahrheit – eine Wahrheit, die er kaum akzeptierte – und sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn. Ihre Wut war berechtigt. Ja, er hatte sich entschuldigt. Ja, er hatte gestanden, doch er war betrunken gewesen und er schuldete ihr mehr als das.

Ihre Reaktion regte sein Bestreben an. Vor zwei Tagen war er bereit gewesen, sie gehen zu lassen, aber er besaß nicht den Edelmut, das Richtige zu tun. Die Ironie verdrehte einem die Gedärme. Liebe war tatsächlich unberechenbar.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest eher etwas gesagt. Mir irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben, dass du mit Pansy über Draco sprechen würdest. Wir beide wissen, dass Draco nichts während des Krieges getan hat."

„Und in dem er nichts tat, war er heldenhaft", sagte Severus. „Er hätte auch in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten können."

„Aber was ich geschrieben habe - "

„Ist zweifellos großartig, unterhaltend und eine komplette Erfindung. Mrs. Malfoy mag gefühlvoll sein, doch sie ist nicht bekloppt." Er lief ihr weiter hinterher, dazu entschlossen, ihr runter zu helfen.

Sie blieb stehen; mit den Händen in den Hüften und einem ungläubigen Gesichtsaudruck. „Von _kitschig_ zu großartig und unterhaltend", sagte sie, ihre Haltung triefte vor ätzendem Sarkasmus. „Ich würde das als Kompliment werten, aber da ich weiß, wie unaufrichtig es war, …schätze ich es nicht."

„_Locomotor Mortis_", murmelte er leise, steckte schnell seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie aufzufangen. Ihre Arme wedelten, als sie versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Merkend, dass der Impuls gegen sie arbeitete, beugte sie sich vor und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Er ergriff ihre Hüfte und sie hüpfte hinunter, doch anstatt den Beinklammerfluch aufzuheben, half er ihr, sich gegen die feuchte Erde zu lehnen, drängte sich gegen sie, und fing ihre Lippen ein.

Der Kuss war besitzergreifend und wild. Seine geübten Lippen stellten Ansprüche an ihre unerfahrenen, und jemand stöhnte, als die Erkundung sich vertiefte. Seine Haltung veränderte sich, und sie fühlte den Beweis seiner Erregung an ihrem Bauch. Eine wollüstige Begierde durchdrang ihre lüsternen Phantasien, und sie griff nach seiner Kleidung und zog ihn näher heran.

Severus unterbrach den Kuss, ließ seine Lippen ihr Kinn entlang wandern und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste. „Obwohl ich normalerweise vor dem Genre, in dem du schreibst, zurückschrecken würde, habe ich die ganze Serie gelesen…und empfinde sie als eine unterhaltsame Fiktion."

Seine Daumen schnellten über ihre Nippel und entlockten ihr die leidenschaftliche Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. „Akzeptier das Kompliment als was es ist; einen aufrichtigen Versuch in Richtung Versöhnung.

„Ich…_liebe _dich", gestand er, seine Stimme kaum ein Flüstern, das drohte, durch die weiche Sommerbrise davongetragen zu werden. „Ich war außerstande, es die andere Nacht ´zu beweisen´, aber ich bin sicher dazu fähig, es jetzt zu tun."

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war aufgesetzt, während sie einem weiteren Fan ein Autogramm gab. Obwohl sie enttäuscht waren, dass das Buch über James und Virginia verschoben wurde, waren sie über das Zurückholen von Drago Mallastoi erfreut.

Fünf Monate waren seit der Geburt von Dracos und Pansys Zwillingen vergangen, sie waren wieder zusammen und sorgten sich rührend um die Kinder. Fünf Monate, in denen sie das Manuskript solange überarbeitete, bis es perfekt war. Fünf Monate, in denen sie die Tatsache ignorierte, dass Severus sie ignorierte. Fünf Monate, in denen sie sich erinnerte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, ihm so nahe zu sein und doch nicht nah genug. Fünf Monate von Träumen, die nie real wurden; das Ergebnis der zahlreichen Male, in denen sie seinen Verführungen zum Opfer gefallen war.

Unglücklicherweise wurde die Verführung nie vollendet. Er bewies´ nichts. Es war, als würde das Schicksal sich auf ihre Kosten über sie lustig machen. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn zu haben, selbst wenn sie ihren Stolz vergessen müsste. Ein neues Jahr hatte in Hogwarts begonnen. Weihnachten stand schon vor der Tür und sie war auf einer Promotiontour.

Severus' betrunkenes Geständnis brachte kaum etwas, außer Mollys Bestrafung für Percy. Der kleine Wicht hatte Glück, dass niemand ihn wegen Moralübertretung angezeigt hatte.

„Ich liebe das Buch, Miss Granger", quiekte eine junge Hexe vor ihr. „Ich war total überrascht. Es gab keine Hinweise, keine Vorahnungen auf Dragos wahre Loyalität. Ich glaube, ich mag ihn mehr als Simon."

Hermione grinste._ Das liegt daran, dass Drago eigentlich als Widersacher geplant war._ „Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt." Sie kritzelte ihren Namen auf die erste Seite und gab dem Fan das Buch zurück.

Das Buch war ein gewaltiger Erfolg. Während der Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatte, um es zu verfeinern, hatte sie mehrere Szenen zwischen Virginia und James eingefügt. Selbst eine Szene mit Cassandra und Simon hatte sie eingebaut.

Sie fuhr fort, ihre Antworten kamen automatisch und waren geübt. Die Szene zwischen Cassandra und Simon hatte sie entfernt. Weder war es für die Handlung wichtig, noch war es ihrer geistigen Gesundheit dienlich. Sie hatte sich mit der Tatsache, dass Severus nicht Simon oder ein anderer romantischer Held war, abgefunden. Anscheinend würde sich nichts zwischen ihnen entwickeln. Dies hatte _er _vollkommen klar gestellt.

Aus irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Gründen fand es Severus angebracht, sie immer besinnungslos zu küssen, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Oft war er selbstherrlich und unhöflich, was seine Bedürfnisse und Begierden anging. Sie war es leid, wie er sie behandelte…oder besser gesagt, wie er sie nicht behandelte. Wenn er durch die Tür kommen würde, würde sie ihn wie einen zufälligen Bekannten behandeln. Sie würde nicht mehr an einem Mann festhalten, der sagte, er würde sie lieben und der dann doch nichts unternahm. Das war wirklich schlimmer, als nie gehört zu haben, er würde sie lieben. Es war, als ob er sie nicht lieben wollte. Und das tat am meisten weh.

Wie sollte sie ein weiteres Buch schreiben? Wie sollte sie einen weiteren Liebesroman schreiben, wenn ihr eigenes Liebesleben nicht zu reparieren war? Warum kümmerte es sie eigentlich? Sein Benehmen war verachtungsvoll und ekelhaft und über jeden Vorwurf erhaben. Die Liste von Fehlern war fast zu lang, um sie aufzuzählen. Sie sollte ihm nie verzeihen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Würden Sie bitte das erste Buch für Minerva signieren und das zweite für mich?"

Hermione sah auf, direkt in die funkelnden Augen Dumbledores, die sie regelrecht anstrahlten. „Professor Dumbledore!" Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf, umrundete den Tisch und umarmte ihn. „Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen."

Die Hexen und Zauberer in der Reihe bewegten sich unruhig und erinnerten Hermione daran, dass sie zu arbeiten hatte.

„Minerva und ich freuen uns sehr über Ihr neues Buch", sagte er. „Eigentlich wären wir erfreut, wenn Sie uns über die Weihnachtsfeiertage besuchen würden."

Hermiones Lächeln erstarb. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Professor Snape - "

„Er ist in Rumänien und sammelt Drachenblut von Charlie Weasley", erwiderte er schnell. „Sie müssen sich nicht sorgen, ihm über den Weg zu laufen…bis Weihnachten", fügte er unhörbar hinzu.

--

Hermione wartete darauf, dass die Treppen den Flur erreichten, atmete tief ein und schloss ihre Augen. Nichts übertraf Hogwarts zur Weihnachtszeit. Als sie noch eine Schülerin war, hatte sie nur einmal Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbracht. Der Geruch von immergrünen Bäumen wehte durch die Hallen und lockte sie in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Das war genau das, was sie brauchte. Sie musste der Monotonie in ihrem Leben entkommen. Sie musste eine Pause von dem Schaffensdrang machen. Es war zu anstrengend geworden. Virginia und James' Buch waren immer noch in der untersten Schublade, und es ging nicht voran. Es würde helfen, wenn sich Harry und Ginny aussprechen würden, doch es sah so aus, als sei dies unwahrscheinlich. Wenn sie einen weiteren Fanbrief lesen sollte, in dem gebeten wurde, dass Erscheinungsdatum des Buches zu verraten, würde sie schreien. Sie hatte einen Brief von Draco und Pansy mit einem aktuellen Bild der Zwillinge, die das Ebenbild ihres Vaters waren, erhalten. Sie hatte auch mehrere Angebote für freiberufliche Arbeit erhalten. Ihre Tage als Enthüllungsreporterin waren vorbei, aber sie konnte immer noch Sonderbeiträge und solche Sachen schreiben. Insgesamt würde sie ihre Dankbarkeit zeigen und ihren ständig gegenwärtigen Schmerz, der einen Platz in ihrem Herzen eingenommen hatte, ignorieren.

Merlin war sie erbärmlich. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass die Einladung nach Hogwarts eine List war, um sie Severus' Weg kreuzen zu lassen, doch der Zaubertrankmeister war wirklich in Rumänien. Auch wenn Minerva und Albus ihre Zeit hervorragend ausfüllten, fragte sie sich, was sie getan hätte, wenn Severus anwesend gewesen wäre. Eins wusste sie mit Sicherheit…

Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bieten sollte, würde sie sich nicht mit seiner selbstherrlichen ´groben Behandlung´ abfinden. Stattdessen wäre sie diejenige, die die Kontrolle hätte. Ihre Augen schließend, stellte sie ihn sich an dem großen Bett festgebunden vor, das für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. Er wäre ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert…einer Gnade, die eigentlich lachhaft war, da sie ziemlich unerfahren war und nicht wissen würde, was sie mit ihm machen sollte, sollte sie ihn erst einmal haben.

--

Severus murmelte Severus eine Begrüßung zum Zauberkunstprofessor während er seine Serviette entfaltete und begann, sein spätes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Er war ein Gewohnheitsmensch. Obwohl er in Rumänien Proben zu sammeln hatte, hatte er es unterbrochen, um für Weihnachten nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen. Es war nicht so, als wäre er ein sentimentaler Tölpel, aber er wollte nicht alleine sein und Hogwarts war die einzige Familie, die er hatte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus", begrüßte Albus ihn in seiner gewohnt heiteren Art.

„Direktor", erwiderte Severus mit einem Kopfnicken. „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Minerva, die neben Albus saß, mit einem entspannten Lächeln.

Er murmelte schnell etwas und begann seine Würstchen zu schneiden. Er durchpiekste ein Stück und begann, es zu seinem Mund zu führen, als er in Richtung der Eingangstür schaute. „Was macht _sie_ hier?" fragte er, auch wenn er die Antwort seiner dämlichen Frage schon kannte. Er hatte es extra so gelegt, während der Ferien nicht in Hogwarts zu sein. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass Dumbledore seine Hände bei einer Verkupplung im Spiel haben würde. Gerne hätte er den Direktor angestarrt, doch er war außerstande seinen Blick von Hermione zu lösen.

„_Ich_ habe sie eingeladen", antwortete Minerva mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Und wenn du irgendetwas tust, um sie zu verletzen, verwandle ich dich in eine Mischung aus einem Esel und einer Kröte. Ich bin es müde zu sehen, wie du Trübsal bläst."

Severus wäre von seinem Stuhl gefallen, wenn er nicht wie angewurzelt da sitzen würde. Er konnte die entschlossene Haltung ihres Kinns sehen, als ihr Blick auf seinen traf, schoss das herausfordernde Glitzern durch den Raum. Er hatte die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, seit er und Hermione getrennte Wege gegangen sind – fünf Monate, zwei Wochen, drei Tage, sechzehn Stunden und einige wenige Minuten.

Fast hätte er sich in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, an einer Stelle, die vom Schloss aus für jeden einsehbar war, unter „Beweis" gestellt. Zum Glück war er in der Lage gewesen, seine leidenschaftlichen Begierden unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sie mit etwas Würde zurück in die Drei Besen zu begleiten. Der Spaziergang war voller sexueller Spannung gewesen. Sie war seins gewesen, aber die Vorsehung sah es als passend an, sich in ihr Vorhaben einzumischen. Minerva hatte ihn beiseite gezogen und hatte ihm sein "unehrenhaftes" Verhalten ausgeredet.

Obwohl er niemals erlaubt hatte, dass sich jemand in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte, hatte er Minervas Warnungen beachtet und Hermione vor ihrer Zimmertür verlassen. Danach war er nach Spinner's End gegangen und hatte sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass sie ohne ihn besser dran war und ihre Gefühle für ihn eine einfache Vernarrtheit waren.

„Schau nicht so überrascht, Severus", säuselte die stellvertretende Direktorin mit Humor in ihrer Stimme. „Vielleicht solltest du deinen Mund schließen, während du hier bist."

Albus schnaubte in seine Tasse.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Billigte Minerva tatsächlich eine Vereinigung zwischen ihm und Hermione? Würde er endlich die Träume realisieren, die ihn in den letzten fünf Monaten, zwei Wochen, drei Tage, sechzehn Stunden und einigen wenigen Minuten heimgesucht hatten? Hatte das Schicksal endlich Erbarmen mit ihm?

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus", grüßte Hermione ihn, als sie sich neben Minerva setzte.

_Sie sagte meinen Namen, nicht Professor oder Professor Snape._ Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Miss…ähm…Hermione", erwiderte er und trat sich innerlich selbst für die Brüchigkeit in seiner Stimme. Was hatte die Frau an sich, das ihn zu einem hormonellen Irren machte? In einer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung war er nie gut gewesen. Nachdem er ihre Romane gelesen hatte, hatte er eine Perspektive gewonnen, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie auch wollte. Ihren Erwartungen konnte er nie entsprechen.

„Ich hörte, du warst vor kurzem in Rumänien, um Drachenblut zu sammeln. Hast du Charlie Weasley gesehen, als du dort warst?" Smalltalk war nie ihre Stärke gewesen, was sie innerlich zusammen zucken ließ. Liebesromane waren einfach. Realität hingegen nicht. Sie wollte ihm eine scheuern, und doch wollte sie sich über seinen Schoß drapieren, ihn besinnungslos küssen und ihn auffordern, Liebe mit ihr zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er gelogen. Vielleicht hatte er einen Widerstand gegen das Wahrheitsserum aufgebaut. Was, wenn er sie nicht liebte? Was wäre, wenn es ein weiteres Beispiel für seine Gerissenheit und Grausamkeit war?

„Ja", antwortete er sanft, lehnte sich nach vorne, um an Albus und Minerva vorbeisehen zu können. „Ich bin heute Morgen angekommen."

Hermione lächelte verschämt. „Ich flohe heute nach London, um meine Eltern zu besuchen. _Möchtest du mich begleiten? Wir könnten in mein Zimmer gehen, ich könnte dich auf meine__r__ mit Rüschchen bedeck__ten__ Decke festbinden und dich verführen?_ Hitze stieg ihr in den Nacken und die Wangen, was sie wegsehen ließ.

„Aber Sie werden doch sicherlich am Abend zurück sein, um die Geschenke auszutauschen", insistierte Minerva, ergriff ihre Hand und zog daran, als ob sie sie nicht gehen lassen würde, wenn sie ablehnte.

Hermione nickte und wünschte sich, der Boden möge sich unter ihr auftun und sie verschlingen, denn das letzte, was sie wollte, war nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Wenn sie es nicht besser wissen würde, würde sie annehmen, Minerva versuchte sie zu verkuppeln. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt die Geschenke austauschen. Meine Eltern - "

„Unsinn!", keuchte Minerva. „Ich werde sie selbst abholen. Sie sollen auch meine Gäste sein."

„Aber sie - "

„Ich möchte kein weiteres Wort hören, Hermione", schalt die ältere Hexe. „Ihr Terminkalender erlaubt Ihnen, eine weitere Woche zu bleiben und das werden Sie auch tun." Ihre Stimme wurde so hoch, das sie überall in der großen Halle widerhallte.

--

Severus überprüfte den Inhalt seiner Reisetasche und schloss sie. Er wusste nicht, was er von Minervas Verkupplungsversuchen halten sollte. Die waren ziemlich erschreckend. Er hatte eine seltsame Vision der stellvertretenden Direktorin als eine Meisterpuppenspielerin, die Puppen in einem großen Theater bewegte. Ganz gleich was ihre Absichten waren, er hatte nicht vor, sie zu dulden. Hermiones Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war auch sie nicht mit den subtilen Manövern einverstanden.

Das einzige, was er tun konnte war, nach Spinner's End zu gehen und sie Weihnachten genießen zu lassen.

Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Konzentration. „Herein!", bellte er und fragte sich, welche der sich einmischenden Narren gewagt hatte, in seine Domäne zu kommen.

Seinem magischen Befehl nachgebend, ging die Tür zu seinen Gemächern mit einem langsamen Quietschen auf. Licht von den Fackeln im Gang strömte in sein Wohnzimmer, umschmeichelte liebevoll die weiblichen Rundungen eine Hexe, die viel zu jung für ihn war.

„Hermione!" Seine Stimme krächzte, als er sah, wer es war. „Was machst du hier?"

Eintretend, blickte sie sich nervös um. Was könnte sie ihm sagen. _Ich spazierte durch die Kerker und dachte, dass ich vorbeikommen könnte._ Die Wahrheit war sogar noch erniedrigender. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen. _Ich sprach gerade mit Minerva, die meinte, du würdest jetzt sich__er__ deine Sachen packen…_

Mit seinem Fuß schob er eine schwarze Tasche unter den Tisch. „Hermione?"

Ihr Mut sank. Es gab keinen anderen Weg es zu beschreiben. Keine Prosa konnte den Empfindungen gerecht werden. Auch wenn sie das Pochen in ihrer Brust spüren konnte, fühlte es sich so an, als wäre es in ihrem Bauch. Der Beweis seiner Absichten lag unter dem Tisch. Er war am abreisen. Lieber würde er gehen, als Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Sie hatte genug von seiner selbstgefälligen Art. Er dachte, er wüsste es besser. Laut Minerva dachte er, sie wäre besser ohne ihn dran. Sein Umgang mit ihrer "Affäre" war zu Ende. Sie würde die Kontrolle übernehmen…

Hermione trat einen dreisten Schritt vorwärts und drängte ihn rückwärts zu einer Couch.

„Hermione?" Seine Obsidianen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir ging es nie besser", antwortete sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und platzierte einen keuschen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich will dich."

Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke. „Hermione, ich denke nicht - "

„Denk…nicht." Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich. Sie konnte seinen Widerstand spüren, wurde davon aber nicht abgeschreckt. Das würde sie haben. Das verdiente sie. Ja, Sex war nicht Liebe, aber sie würde nehmen, was sie bekommen könnte. Sie würde das ausleben, was sie schrieb, oder besser gesagt, was Molly schrieb.

Mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste sie seine Lippen und drängte ihn weiter in Richtung Couch. Die Szenen, in denen ihr Held und ihre Heldin es nie ins Bett schafften, hatte sie immer genossen, aber sie hatte es immer skeptisch betrachtet und konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie unbequem Sex auf dem Boden wirklich sein musste. Sie hatte die Verführung nicht wirklich durchdacht und improvisierte. Die Couch müsste reichen. Sein Griff auf ihre Handgelenke löste sich und er knurrte. Oder war das ein Wimmern?

_Sie_ kontrollierte den Kuss, ließ ihre Zunge einladend zwischen seine Lippen gleiten. _Sie_ war diejenige mit Macht. Sie fuhr fort, ihn in Richtung Couch zu bewegen, streifte ihn und atmete gegen seinen Lippen. Schwarzes Feuer tanzte in seinem Blick, und es gab ihr Hoffnung. Ihr Körper schmerzte. Ihre Nippel verhärteten sich und ihre Eingeweiden und untere Regionen pulsierten.

Ihre Hände aus seinem sanfteren Griff entfernend, zog sie ihren Pullover aus und wurde mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen belohnt.

Sein Glied spannte in seiner Hose. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich vor ihm entblößte, ihre dunkelrosa Nippel drückten gegen den Stoff ihres BHs. Er könnte jetzt kommen und gesättigt sein. Die Schamesröte bedeckte ihre Brust, ihren Hals und ihre Wangen, was seine Erregung erhöhte. Unsicherheit flackerte in ihren schokoladenfarbenen Augen, und er bedeckte ihre Hände mit seinen.

„Darf ich?" Er strich ihre Hände aus dem Weg und erkannte kaum seine eigene Stimme. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er ihre mit Spitze bedeckten Brüste und schloss seine Augen. „Ich denke - " Sein Protest wurde mit einem aggressiven, fast verzweifelten Kuss erstickt. Er kostete ihre Entschlossenheit und atmete ihren femininen Duft ein.

Ehrenhafte Absichten schmolzen. Er kniff ihre Nippel durch die Spitze hindurch, während er sie zum nahe gelegenen Möbelstück drängte. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn ihr erstes Mal auf dem kalten Steinboden sein würde. Und ihr erstes Mal stand kurz bevor. Es geschah jetzt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wenn Minerva durch das Flohnetzwerk springen und ihn mit einem Besen prügeln würde.

Er fingerte am Verschluss zwischen ihren üppigen Busen herum, machte kurzen Prozess damit, und schälte es ihr vom Körper. Ganz gleich wie sehr er sie über die Chaiselounge legen und vögeln wollte, bis sie seinen Namen schrie, er würde es nicht tun. Unfähig der Verlockung zu widerstehen, beugte er sich vor und nahm einen ihrer Nippel zwischen seine gierigen Lippen. Mit seiner Zunge schnellte er über die Spitze und spürte, wie sie erschauderte. Sie war genauso verloren wie er, fort getragen von der sinnlichen Flut. Ihre Finger vergrub sie in seinem Haar und hielt sein Kopf. Er zog fest am Nippel und erntete ein erschrecktes Keuchen.

Kleine Blitze der Begierde schossen durch ihren Körper, schossen zwischen ihre Beine und ihr Körper erkannte das Unvermeidbare. Sie fühlte, wie sie außer Kontrolle geriet. Severus griff mit seinen Händen unter ihren Rock und umfasste ihren Hintern, während er damit fortfuhr, ihre schmerzenden Brustwarzen mit aufmerksamen Zungenschlägen zu überhäufen. Ihre Welt drehte sich, und sie fühlte das samtene Material der Couch an ihrem bloßen Rücken.

Es war so wie in ihren Büchern…von Punkt A zu Punkt B in einer fließenden Bewegung. Zum Glück hatte er die Führung übernommen, da sie nicht mehr im Stande war, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihn zur Couch schieben könnte.

Schnell entledigte Severus sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ihres Rockes.

Sie sah zutiefst verdorben aus. Verkörperte Dekadenz. Der Inbegriff von Begierde. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und leckte sich die Lippen. Er trat zurück und entkleidete sich, ohne dabei die Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Der zarte Duft ihres femininen Moschus verhärtete schmerzhaft seinen Penis. Er streifte sich sein Hemd ab und ihr hungriger Blick schweifte anerkennend über seine Brust. Er zog seine Hose aus und der Blick in ihren Augen bohrte sich in seine Seele.

Mit seinem Körper bedeckte er ihren, die Versuchung, in sie zu gleiten überwältigte ihn beinahe. Sie griff nach ihm und spreizte ihre Beine, um ihn zu empfangen.

„Bitte", flehte sie.

Severus küsste sie, seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper, und eine glitt zwischen ihre Beine, um ihre Bereitschaft zu testen. Ihr samtenes Inneres quetschte sein Finger, und sie wand sich unter ihm und nahm ihn tiefer auf. Er fügte einen weiteren Finger hinzu und umkreiste ihre Klitoris mit seinem Daumen. Sie wölbte sich ihm wieder entgegen und nahm ihn tiefer auf, wodurch er den Beweis ihrer Unschuld berührte.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und leckte sich einen Weg über ihr Kinn, ihren Nacken und ihre Brüste. Sie bewegte sich unter ihm und er spreizte seine Finger mit der Absicht, seine Passage zu erweitern. Er übersäte ihren Bauch mit heißen Schlägen seiner Zunge, wanderte weiter abwärts, um sich an dem kremigen Moschus, der ihn erwartete, zu ergötzen. Er beugte seinen Kopf und rieb sein Kinn an den dichten und schützenden Locken. Ihre Beine zitterten um ihn herum.

Berauscht von ihrem Duft, spreizte Severus ihre Lippen und leckte an der taufeuchten Knospe, die zwischen den Falten bebte. Diese Frau…_seine Frau_ würde Vergnügen kennen lernen.

Sie war unerwartet gekommen. Einen Moment unter Kontrolle, ließ sie sich glückselig gehen und genoss das noch folgende. Er verschlang sie, seine frivolen Finger stießen gemeinsam mit seiner Zunge zu. Begehren durchflutete sie, sammelte sich in ihrem Schoß und in ihrem Innern. Sie verkrampfte sich um seine Finger, die Spirale umfasste sie fester. Sein besitzergreifendes Knurren brachte sie über den Rand und die Spirale schnappte zu.

Der Griff ihres Inneren um seine Finger herum dezimierte die Reste seiner Kontrolle, und er beugte sich über sie. Mit einer Hand ergriff er ihre Hüfte, mit der anderen sein Glied und positionierte sich. Schnell durchbrach er ihre Unschuld und hielt inne.

Der Schmerz vernebelte die Lust und er küsste ihre Tränen fort. „Bin ich dazu bestimmt, dir immer weh zu tun?", krächzte er über ihr.

Seufzend bewegte sich Hermione unter ihm, umfasste seine Wange und rief sich ein Gespräch, welches sie mit Minerva gehabt hatte, als sie angekommen war, in Erinnerung.

_„Severus glaubt, du wärst besser ohne ihn dran", sagte Minerva etwas atemlos, während sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen._

„_Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Hermione._

_Die ältere Hexe hielt am Treppenabsatz an. „Nicht mit so vielen Worten."_

Das Pulsieren der Nachbeben machte ihn fast fertig. Er schmeckte ihre Tränen und begann, sich zurück zu ziehen, doch sie verschränkte ihre Knöchel hinter seinem Hintern. Sie regte sich unter ihm, zog ihn tiefer und ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„So viel besser als Bücher", schnurrte sie atemlos und milderte sein schuldiges Gewissen.

Er fing ihre Lippen ein und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Der samtene Griff ihre Scheide war eine feurige Oase. Sein Schwanz schwoll an und er rieb sein Becken an ihrer Klitoris. Sie stöhnte anerkennend, ihr fester Griff erschauderte glückselig um ihn herum. Er wusste nicht, was erotischer war, sie beim Orgasmus zu beobachten oder ihn um sein Glied zu spüren.

Ihre Hüften fest ergreifend, hämmerte Severus in sie und entleerte sich in ihrer angenehmen Wärme.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione starrte auf die Berglandschaft, welche sie umgab, nippte an ihrem Tee und lehnte sich zurück in den Schaukelstuhl. Sie studierte die Gipfel und Täler der Blue Ridge Mountains und versuchte Inspiration aus ihrer Umgebung zu schöpfen; nicht dass die Berge um Hogwarts nicht großartig wären, doch sie wollte Severus nicht über den Weg laufen…so lange sie lebte.

Sie atmete tief ein, versuchte dabei so viel frische Luft wie möglich in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Ein Urlaub in den Bergen war genau das, was der Arzt ihr verordnet hatte, im übertragenen Sinne gesprochen. Sie war nicht krank. Ihr ging es ziemlich gut. Eine erfolgreiche Autorin. Ihre Sonderkolumnen für den _Klitterer _hatten dessen Verkauf um 150 Prozent gesteigert und brachten den _Tagespropheten_ dazu, wie altes Einwickelpapier für Fish und Chips auszusehen. Sie vermisste die Enthüllungsstorys, aber sie war zufrieden.

Sie hatte ihre Karriere und…_kein Liebesleben um darüber zu sprechen_, murmelte eine winzige innere Stimme kläglich. „Sch!", zischte Hermione. „Ich werde nicht an _ihn _denken." Sie erschauderte, als sie sich weiter selbst belog. Es war sechs Monate her, seit sie aus Severus' Leben getreten war. Was wäre passiert, wenn sie geblieben wäre?

Das war eine Frage, die besser unbeantwortet blieb, da sie genau wusste, was geschehen wäre. Sie hätte ihre Erhabenheit für bedeutungslosen Sex aufgegeben. Sie hatte das Richtige getan. Vor Sonnenaufgang hatte sie Severus Snapes Bett verlassen. Auch wenn es schmerzvoll war, es war das Richtige. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er sie liebte. Was wichtig war, war, dass er sie nicht hatte lieben wollen.

Sie hatte ihn verlassen, ließ die Illusion, Liebe mit ihm zu machen bedeutete ihr mehr als ein One-Night-Stand, zurück. Als sie aufgewacht war, überkam sie die Scham, was sie in Panik geraten und wegrennen ließ. Es war nicht die gryffindorsche Art, doch was geschehen war, war geschehen. Schlussendlich hatte sie die Wahrheit erkannt. Während die Tage vergingen, und sich in Wochen und die Wochen in Monate verwandelten, wurde sie daran erinnert, dass Severus sie nicht lieben wollte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Liebe mit ihm zu machen, ihn dazu bringen würde, sie lieben zu wollen, aber das war wie einen Knut in einen Wunschbrunnen zu werfen. Es gab kein schönes Happy End für beide. Dies war keiner ihrer Liebesromane. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen geschehen, um ordentlich in vierhundert Seiten oder weniger verpackt zu werden.

„Ich _bin_ zufrieden."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und war nicht länger in der Lage, ihren eigenen Worten zu glauben. „Am Boden zerstört und verletzt kommt der Held auf Knien zur Heldin zurück gekrochen, um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten und die Heldin dann davon zu tragen. Ja", spottete sie ironisch. „Genau."

Eine Eule kreischte aus der Ferne und rettete sie aus ihren melancholischen Gedanken. „Du musst wirklich aufhören, in einer Fantasiewelt zu leben, Hermione. Beziehungen oder der Mangel daran folgen keinem Muster von unsinnigen Vorstellungen. Romantik ist tot. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde Severus in dein Schlafzimmer apparieren, um Hexen-napping auszuführen."

Die Eule landete auf dem Geländer, ließ ihr übergroßes Paket fallen und hüpfte aufgeregt herum, als ob sie auf ihre Leckerei warten würde.

Diese eine Eule, mit den gleichen Erkennungszeichen wie Hedwig, war ein wahres Geheimnis in ihrem Leben. Die meisten Eulen wurden zu Molly und Ginny umgeleitet. Sie kümmerten sich um die ganze Fanpost, aber diese Eule konnte nicht umgeleitet werden. _Und_ sie war nicht zurückzuverfolgen, so dass sie dem Autor nicht einmal auf die Briefe antworten konnte, um sie/ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie unmöglich einiges ihres/seines Materials verwenden konnte.

Diktierfeder geschriebene Kapitel kamen seit den letzten sechs Monaten einmal im Monat. Der Plot war nicht existent. Der Held war ein böser Troll, und die Heldin war widerlich unfehlbar. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob es eine Romanze oder eine Komödie sein sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein gefiel ihr der Plot nicht, auch wenn er einige lustige Stellen hatte.

„Das sollte Kapitel sechs sein." Sie gab der Eule eine Leckerei, was diese zufrieden schnarren ließ. Sie schnürte das Band, was um das braune Papier gewickelt war, auf und seufzte. „Zum Teufel auch! Ich kann es auch lesen. Es wird für einen Lacher gut sein."

Das Paket schien größer als sonst zu sein und als sie das Papier aufriss, konnte Hermione sehen warum. Anstelle eines Manuskripts enthielt es einen rotes Notizbuch und eine Nachricht. Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete sie die Notiz.

_Liebste Hermione,_

_ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich hoffe, du bist gesund. Dein Notizbuch, mit dem ich __vor langer Zeit __geflüchtet bin, habe ich beigelegt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich jemals in der Lage sein werde, dich genug für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber zu entschädigen._ _Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst in der Lage, mir im Laufe der Zeit zu verzeihen, doch ich sehe, dem ist nicht so. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück in allen deinen zukünftigen Vorhaben._

_Dein Severus_

Sie drehte den Brief um, erwartete mehr…hoffte, es gäbe mehr. Nichts. Sie nahm ihr altes Notizbuch und blätterte es durch und bemerkte, dass die Seiten nicht beschrieben jedoch leicht benutzt aussahen. Sie kam zu ihrem letzten Eintrag, eine Szene zwischen Cassandra und Simon – eine Szene, die sie verzweifelt hatte verwirklichen wollen.

Sie war solch eine „feige Löwin". Simon war Severus, doch Cassandra war jemand anderes. Wenn sie wirklich Cassandra wäre, hätte sie Severus am nächsten Bett fest gebunden und ihn dazu gebracht, sie zu lieben. Cassandra hätte nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Sie wäre erst zufrieden gewesen, wenn Simon Liebessonette für sie schrieb.

_Aber Simon wollte Cassandra lieben_, erinnerte eine vernünftige Stimme sie.

„Du kannst niemanden dazu bringen, dich zu lieben", stimmte Hermione zu.

_Eigentlich kann man_, ermutigte die Stimme sie. _Liebestränke sind nicht umsonst verboten._

„Schlägst du vor, dass ich seinen Kürbissaft mit einem Liebestrank vermischen soll?", murmelte sie sanft die Frage.

Zum Glück antwortete ihr Gewissen nicht. Sie blätterte zu einer leeren Seite und kritzelte ihre Frage nieder, wandelte ihre Frustration und ihr Selbstmitleid in einen kreativen Prozess um.

_Gegenliebe_

_von_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Die junge Hexe __war __durcheinander._

_Würde es je wieder anders sein? Wahrscheinlich nicht…_

_Selbst als sie noch intim verbunden auf ihrem Geliebten lag, fühlte sie deutlich die schmerzende Wahrheit._

„_Ich liebe dich", hatte er gesagt, auch wenn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen etwas anderes ausgedrückt hatte. Es war, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte__ Er würde seine Seele verkaufen, sie nicht zu lieben. Liebe war eine Bürde. Es war ein Fluch. _

Der Notizblock taumelte in ihrem Schoß, als ob ein Paar Geisterhände es ergriffen hätten. Sie hielt es fest und schaute mit fasziniertem Entsetzen zu, wie eine rote Schrift den Anfang ihrer Szene zu überschreiben begann.

Der Titel und die ersten drei Absätze wurden ausgelassen, doch der vierte Absatz sah aus, als ob er bluten würde. Die rote Schrift erschien deutlich und sicher.

_Ich liebe dich!", gestand er, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zittrig und unsicher. Wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, würde sie Angst finden – stumpfsinnige und lähmende Angst. Seine Liebe für s__ie__ war weder eine Bürde, noch war es ein Fluch. _

Hermione starrte geschockt auf die Editierung und erinnerte sich plötzlich an das blaue Notizbuch und die Verzauberung. Auf die Seite starrend, wandelte sich Schock in Hoffnung. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, das Rascheln des Windes durch die Bäume war ihre einzige Gesellschaft.

Sie muss eingeschlafen sein. Dies musste ein Traum sein.

Der andere Autor fügte noch mehr hinzu. _Seine Liebe für sie erschr__eckte__ ihn. Nie hätte er gedacht, Liebe sei so stark._ Der letzte Satz wurde langsam geschrieben, jeder Buchstabe methodisch verfasst, so die Worte formend, die Hermione nur schwer verstand.

Der andere Autor fuhr fort. _Er hatte sie einmal verloren._ _Konnte er den Mut zusammenkratzen und sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen? K__o__nnte er jemals ihre Vergebung erhalten?_

Hermione las immer und immer wieder die letzten beiden Absätze, drehte die Worte in ihrem Kopf und suchte nach versteckten Bedeutungen. Dann sah sie auf, suchte nach Witzbolden oder versteckten Kameras, und die traumähnliche Qualität schwand, als sie realisierte, dass sie wirklich wach und alleine war. Weitere Worte erschienen.

_Er wusste, er verdiente sie nicht, doch seine unfreigiebige Natur __überstimmte seine__ guten Absichten. _

„Unfreigiebig?", kicherte Hermione. Sie versah das Wort mit einem kühnen, eleganten Geschnörkel und einer Notiz.

„Es ist eher Egoismus", murmelte sie zitternd.

--

Hoffnung keimte in seinem harten Herzen auf, als er ihre Antwort sah. Es war nicht „Ich liebe dich und vergebe dir", aber er würde nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Sie hatte geantwortet. Er überdachte ihren Vorschlag und fügte seinen hinzu. _Einverstanden__…Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard._

Die Zeit schien sich ungewöhnlich zu verlangsamen, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, doch es kam keine. Das Geringste, was sie tun könnte, war ihm zuzustimmen. Monate… Er hatte Monate ohne sie vergeudet und Minervas und Albus' Rat, ihr Zeit und Raum zu geben, beherzigt.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust musste noch abflauen. Als er allein aufgewacht war, hatte er die Vertiefung in ihrem Kissen angestarrt.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Selbst in ihr vergraben hatte er etwas in ihren Augen gesehen…etwas in ihr, dass sie zurück hielt. Mistrauen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn genug lieben würde, um ihm zu verzeihen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie seine anfänglichen Grausamkeiten überwinden könnten, und er war bereit gewesen, ihre Gefühle auszuschöpfen, um seine eigenen zu lindern. Doch das hatte nicht geklappt. Er war alleine aufgewacht.

Es war eine bittere Pille zu schlucken. Sie mochte ihn geliebt haben, aber sie hatte ihm sicher nicht vertraut. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es je tun würde. Schließlich hatte er vorgehabt ihrem Ansehen zu schaden...ihre Vernarrtheit in ihn zu zerstören.

Hatte er Erfolg gehabt?

Nachtragende Wut war in ihm zum Leben erwacht. Er war aufgebrochen, um Hermione zu finden, aber war stattdessen in Minerva und Albus gerannt. Sie hatten ihn davon überzeugt ihr Zeit zu geben, doch er hatte ihnen nicht wirklich zugehört. Stattdessen hatte er sich seine Feder geschnappt und zu schreiben begonnen.

Am Anfang schrieb er aus therapeutischen Gründen. Sobald er das erste Kapitel _ihrer _Geschichte fertig geschrieben hatte, hatte er es ihr zugesandt. Es war nicht so, als ob er ihre Beziehung beschrieben hätte. Ihre wahren Identitäten hatte er unter Schichten einer purpurfarbenen Prosa vergraben, wobei er sogar Schwierigkeiten hatte zwischen Fiktion und Realität zu unterscheiden.

Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viel Male er daran gedacht hatte, sie zu hexen-nappen, doch wenn er irgendetwas über Hermione Granger gelernt hatte, dann dass sie nicht gut auf Tyrannisierung reagierte.

Ein weiteres Schuljahr war vergangen, eine neue Gruppe von verdammten Idioten zog auf. Durch die Monate hindurch hatte er verschiedene Wege entwickelt und erdacht, um sie zu gewinnen, von denen keiner funktioniert hätte, da sie verworren und manipulierend waren. Er hatte sich mit den Unvermeidlichen abgefunden.

Er schuldete ihr immer noch eine Entschuldigung, eine, die nicht von Wahrheitsserum oder Feuerwhisky beeinflusst wurde, aber eine die...

_Severus?_ Ihre elegante Handschrift war eine Erscheinung für seine wunden Augen.

Möwen und brandende Wellen ertönten in der Ferne. Er war an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückgekehrt. Die Spitze seiner Feder in die Tinte eintauchend, antwortete er. _Ja._

--

Tief in ihrem Innern hatte sie gewusst, wer die gesprenkelte Eule mit den horrenden Kapiteln geschickt hatte, aber sie hatte es ignoriert und vergraben. Severus… Die Bestätigung zertrümmerte ihre Gelassenheit. Sie wusste nicht, was sie wütender machte – die Tatsache, dass Severus ein weltklasse Arsch war, oder die Tatsache, dass er solange gebraucht hatte um in Kontakt mit ihr zu treten. Ein Teil von ihr wollte das Notizbuch zuschlagen und es in die üppigen Büsche werfen, welche die Villa umgaben. Der andere Teil, der sich in den letzten Monaten nach dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer gesehnt hatte, fuhr damit fort, die Seite anzustarren.

Und dann gab es noch einen Teil von ihr, der das Notizbuch zuschlagen, Severus finden und ihn damit schlagen wollte.

„Das ist einfach großartig!", rief sie, ihr Schreibgerät balancierte über der Seite. „Ich werde verrückt. Ich habe drei Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die sich darüber streiten, was zu tun ist!"

--

Was könnte er sagen? Er hatte den Überblick über die vielen Male verloren, als er im Bett gelegen hatte und kunstvolle Pläne entwarf, um sie zurück zu gewinnen. Die meisten Pläne drehten sich darum, den Obliviate Zauber an ihr anzuwenden und ganz von vorne zu beginnen. _Das_ war natürlich total inakzeptabel…zweckdienlich, aber inakzeptabel.

Mehrere Minuten waren seit seinem letzten Eintrag vergangen. Sicherlich hatte Hermione das rote Notizbuch sofort erkannt, was ihn nervös machte. (Sie war eine sehr intelligente Hexe und hatte zweifellos herausgefunden, was er vorhatte.) Seine Augen schließend, suchte er seinen _Spion_, Silvan, seine weiß gesprenkelte Eule. Hoffentlich war sein Vogel immer noch bei Hermione.

Er konzentrierte sich, als er darum kämpfte, seine Unruhe beiseite zu schieben. Es hieß jetzt oder nie. Er musste seinen Zug machen. Er musste seine Motive bekannt machen. Er fühlte sich wie der Großzauberer Tulane bei der Schlacht von Stonehenge. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, Hermione jetzt zu gewinnen, war alles für ihn verloren.

Severus verband sich mit seiner Eule und sah, was Silvan sah. Eulensicht war ziemlich irritierend, da sie Dinge auf solch eine andere Art sahen. Silvan war eine hyperaktive Eule und hüpfte wie üblich auf und ab und forderte Leckereien. Er konnte durch Silvan nur sehen, nicht hören. Er brachte das Tier dazu seinen Kopf zu drehen, doch alles, was er sah, war die Mauer von der Blockhütte, die Hermiones gegenwärtiges Zuhause war.

Als ob Silvan seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, drehte sich die Eule. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, raubte ihm den Atem. Er war kein Engel. Er hatte Hermione durch Silvan ausspioniert, seitdem er die Eule mit den ersten Kapiteln zu ihr geschickt hatte. Es war seine Versicherungspolice. Er konnte nicht daneben stehen und einen anderen Zauberer sie umwerben lassen.

Sie umwerben?

Was war eigentlich aus diesem Plan geworden?

_Es wurde zum Opfer deiner Feigheit_, erinnerte ihn eine ätzende Stimme unfreundlich.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Die Hexe, die er ausspionierte, verdiente so viel mehr, als was er geben könnte. Die Ironie seiner Situation verdrehte sich in seinem Darm wie ein verrostetes Messer. Er hatte all ihre Bücher gelesen, die die Romantik…nun, romantisch erschienen ließen. Ha! Es war alles andere als das! Romantik war nichts weiter als ein verdammter Krieg.

Sie saß da und redete anregend auf das Notizbuch ein.

--

„Ja?", zischte Hermione und widerstand irgendwie dem Drang, das Notizbuch in Fetzen zu reißen. „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?" Sie fühlte sich betrogen. „So sollte das alles nicht ablaufen. Du solltest hier auftauchen, mich über deine Schulter werfen, mich wegbringen…irgendwo hin…und leidenschaftliche Liebe mit mir machen! Du solltest ein Alphamännchen sein und deinen Besitzanspruch an mich stellen, und auch wenn ich das nicht mag, ich hätte dem widerwillig zugestimmt! So läuft das in Liebesromanen ab! Bist du hier, um einen weiteren Urlaub zu ruinieren? Wo bist du gewesen? Was willst du?", fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die Seite und berührte die Ein-Wort Antwort, als ob sie ihn berühren würde. Sie bemerkte, dass sie die Seite liebevoll berührte, schüttelte ihre Hand und schlug auf die Armlehne des Stuhles ein, auf dem sie saß.

_Sei vorsichtig_, erschien rote Tinte unter seiner vorherigen Antwort. _Du möchtest doch nicht den Stuhl verletzen._

--

Severus grinste und fragte sich, wie lange sie brauchen würde um herauszufinden, dass er sie ausspionierte. Glücklicherweise für ihn war Silvan immer noch da und starrte sie mit seinem unverwandten Blick an. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich nach vorne lehnte und hastig ins Notizbuch schrieb.

_Wo bist du? Was willst du?_ Ihre Buchstaben spiegelten ihre Frustration wider. Ihre Handschrift war zittrig.

_Ich bin weit weg_, antwortete er schnell, trieb sie wissentlich an. Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Ein Ozean trennte sie nicht, doch Entfernung tat es. Statt den Sommer über zu brauen, hatte er Abstand von seinen Pflichten genommen und sich damit auseinander gesetzt, sich bei seiner Geliebten zu entschuldigen und sie hoffentlich zu verführen. Irgendwie, so nahm er an, war es unbedingt nötig, dass sie zum Ende kamen. Also war er zur Urlaubsvilla zurückgekehrt, die sie den letzten Sommer besucht hatte.

_Verstehe._ Er konnte ihren von der Seite ausstrahlenden Zorn spüren. _Was willst du?_, wiederholte sie die Frage.

„Dich", antwortete er sanft. _Ich muss mit dir sprechen._ _Ich hoffe, du gewährst mir die Höflichkeit eines Treffens. Die letzte Seite in deinem Notizbuch ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird sich in einer Stunde aktivieren._

--

Hermione schlug das Notizbuch zu. „Na toll!" Plötzlich war Severus mit einem Liebestrank zu vergiften und ihn mit dem Notizblock zu schlagen, gar keine so schlechte Idee.

**_TBC_**


	14. Chapter 14

Bei ihrer Ankunft wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten würde, doch ein weiterer Brief war es nicht. Sie war nicht nur wegen des Briefes enttäuscht; sie war an einem sehr vertrauten Ort, ihrer Urlaubsvilla von letztem Sommer, angekommen. Geistig begann sie, die Entfernung zwischen der Villa und der Hütte in den Bergen abzuschätzen und zuckte zusammen, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht in der Lage wäre sicher zu apparieren, sollte sie es müssen. Ihre Aufgeregtheit ihn zu sehen, konnte ihre Wut nur mäßig mildern. Es wurmte sie, weil sie tatsächlich aufgeregt war ihn zu sehen. Solange sie sich weiter daran erinnerte, dass dies keine trottelige Szene aus einem ihrer albernen Bücher war, würde es ihr gut gehen.

„Denk dran,", ermahnte sie sich selbst, „du bist hier um zu hören, was er sagen will und danach gehst du. Denke einfach dran, was er deinem kreativen Prozess angetan hat. Draco und Pansys Buch war ein Glückstreffer - eine glänzende Krone auf einer stillstehenden Karriere." Seit Romance Rabble Dracos Geschichte veröffentlicht hatte, war der Druck, die nächste Geschichte zu schreiben, angestiegen.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht tun. Die letzte Woche hatte sie damit verbracht, auf eine leere Seite zu starren. Sie konnte nicht mehr schreiben. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie es versuchte Harrys und Ginnys Buch zu schreiben, sie war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, die richtigen Worte zu formen. Sie war festgefahren, außerstande zwei Absätze, die einen Sinn ergaben, zusammenzufügen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit, zu hoffen und zu beten, dass ihre Inspiration wieder ansprang. Es war so schwer fassbar wie ein schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler. Das Lamento, ihr nächstes Buch zu schreiben, hatte sie völlig angespannt.

Vielleicht war es ihre eigene bittere Liebesenttäuschung, der ihren Schreibfluss blockierte. Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann signalisierte die Ankunft von Severus Snape, dass die Nägel in den Sarg ihrer Schriftstellerkarriere gehämmert wurden.

Hermione öffnete den Brief und sagte sich, dass sie sich ihn durchlesen und später an ihren verzauberten Reißwolf verfüttern würde. Sie wollte ihm die Genugtuung, den verlockenden Schund zu lesen, nicht geben, aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Immerhin tötete Neugier die Katze.

_Liebe Hermione, _

_ich bin draußen._

_Dein __Severus  
__  
_

Sie drehte den Brief nicht um, um nach mehr zu suchen. Wenn sie eins bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte, dann, dass Severus ein Mann der wenigen Worte war. „Denk einfach dran", murmelte sie leise, „dies ist keine flauschige Versöhnung. Du bist hergekommen um dir anzuhören, was er zu sagen hat, das war's. Du solltest zur Hütte zurückgehen und wie eine Verrückte schreiben. Jetzt, da du das Notizbuch wieder hast, wird Harrys und Ginnys Geschichte zu schreiben ein Kinderspiel sein." Sie schnippte mit Nachdruck mit ihren Fingern, doch die Angst breitete sich schon in ihr aus.

Die Ironie ihrer momentanen Situation blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Sie hatte letztes Jahr an Harrys und Ginnys Buch gearbeitet, als Severus gekommen war und darauf beharrt hatte, dass der Zaubergamot aufgrund der Klage, die er eingereicht hatte, alle ihre Vermögenswerte eingefroren hatte.

Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er nichts in der Hand hatte um zu klagen, aber er hatte die Oberhand gewonnen und sie konnte nichts anderes machen, als ihm die Nase zu brechen.

Hermione grinste, als sie sich an seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte. Er war wahrscheinlich nie zuvor ausgeknockt worden. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, fest entschlossen, ihn dieses Mal nicht zu verlieren. _Wirklich, Hermione. Hör auf so paranoid zu sein. Du wünschst dir doch, dass Severus dich entwaffnet und dich nimmt. Offensichtlich ist er nicht an einer langfristigen, innigen Beziehung interessiert. Denkst du nicht, er hätte dich dann __eher__ früher __als__später__ ausfindig gemacht?_

Die lästige innere Stimme aus ihrem Kopf drängend ging sie nach draußen. Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont, und der Autor in ihr gluckste aufgrund der passenden Kulisse. Der Sonnenuntergang kündigte das Ende des Tages an, warum dann nicht auch das Ende einer Beziehung? _Es war ja nicht so, als hättest du eine Beziehung mit Severus gehabt. Du hast ihn gevögelt. Er hat dich gevögelt. Es war ein One-Night-Stand und eine benötigte Erfahrung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. _

Sie ging am Pool vorbei und den Weg zum Strand entlang, und ihre Wut auf das ganze „Katz-und-Maus" Spiel wurde mit jedem Schritt größer. Bis sie den Weg über die Dünen zurückgelegt hatte, war sie atemlos und plötzlich hielt sie inne.

Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Sanfte Wellen streichelten die Küste so, als ob es ihnen befohlen wurde, in einem Rhythmus, der die Szene beruhigte. Feen huschten entlang des Weges und schnatterten aufgeregt. Unter einem Pavillon stand ein kleines Festessen. Die Beleuchtung war exquisit, strahlte das Ziel mit verheerender Klarheit an. Neben dem Festessen standen zwei smaragdgrüne Chaiselongues. Hinter den Sofas stand Severus, sein Rücken stockgerade, so als ob er sich mit einem Exekutionskommando konfrontiert sähe.

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie gekränkt oder geschmeichelt sein sollte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich viel Mühe gemacht diese Verführung zu planen, sogar soweit gehend, die Feen aus Europa zu importieren.

Um ihrer geistigen Gesundheit Willen würde sie gekränkt sein.

„Du hast Nerven", zischte sie und stampfte die Treppen des Pavillons hinauf. „Hast du irgendein widernatürliches Vergnügen daran, meine Urlaube zu ruinieren? Hast du keine anderen Hobbys? Muss ich eine Unterlassungsklage anstreben?"

Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme drehte er sich um. Er war anders gekleidet und er sah unbehaglich aus. Anstelle von Zaubererroben trug er eine graue Hose und ein schwarzes Polohemd. Sein ebenholzfarbenes Haar war mit einem schwarzen Stück Stoff im Nacken zusammengebunden, dass sich mit seiner Haarfarbe vermischte. Er war barfuss und seine Füße mit Sand übersäht - als ob sie sein Vergnügen, barfuss im Sand zu gehen, unterbrochen hätte.

Etwas war da. Etwas Entsetzliches über seine Füße. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihnen nehmen. Sie waren blass, blasser als der Rest von ihm. Es war fast so, als ob dies das erste Mal war, das er es gewagt hatte, barfuss herum zu laufen. Er bewegte seine Zehen, was sie aufblicken ließ. Er sah auch auf seine Füße; scheinbar enttäuscht, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte, ihn während eines solch ungeschützten Moments zu sehen.

„Entschuldige, Hermione", sagte er, zauberte sich seine Schuhe herbei und setzte sich, um sie sich anzuziehen. „Es scheint, als ob ich das Zeitgefühl verloren hätte. Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

Sie nahm eine defensive Haltung ein, mit vor ihrer Brust verschränkten Armen. „Natürlich kam ich. Ich kam um mir anzuhören, was du zu sagen hast. Danach werde ich gehen."

Durch ihr zähes Verhalten scheinbar nicht beunruhigt, beendete er sein Tun und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, nur um von ihrem Zauberstab gestoppt zu werden. „Was willst du?", fragte sie schnell, doch die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme gab ihre Gefühlslage preis.

Es gab keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, was wieder bewies, dass der Mann es darauf angelegt hatte, sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Er huschte an ihr vorbei und widmete sich wie ein tapferer Gastgeber dem Festessen, hob die Deckel hoch und verrührte den Inhalt. Damit fertig, legte er die Deckel zur Seite, starrte sie an, als ob sie das Menü wäre und zog einen Stuhl für sie heran. „Bitte…setz dich."

_Gekränkt, Hermione! Bleib gekränkt_, befahl ihr ihre innere Stimme. „Konntest du keine passende Hure in der Knockturn Gasse finden, um deine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, Severus?" Sie zuckte zusammen, sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Sie waren harsch und bitter. _Aber gerechtfertigt! Schließlich_ versucht _er mich zu verführen._

Severus hielt die Rückenlehne des Stuhls fest, ihre Worte trafen ihr angestrebtes Ziel. „Ich habe keinen Bedarf an fahlen Imitationen.", erwiderte er, seine Stimme wie Samt. Er konnte sie für ihr Verhalten wirklich nicht verurteilen. Immerhin hatte er eine Verführung geplant, doch es war keine fleischeslustige. Es war eine, die andauern sollte.

„Gute Antwort", antwortete die junge, misstrauische Hexe, „aber ich werde mich nicht für Nahrung und alkoholische Getränke erniedrigen. Ich habe Lie – h-hatte einmal Sex mit dir. Das war genug."

Ihre scharfe Zunge ignorierend, stoppte Severus seine Bemühung. Er ließ den Stuhl los und beschäftigte sich damit, den Wein einzuschenken. Die slytherinsche Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn ermutigt hatte, den Wein mit einem Liebestrank aufzubessern, hatte er zermalmt.

Die Verachtung in ihrem Blick hätte einen geringeren Mann in seinem Tun gestoppt. „Wenn du denkst, ich werde etwas von dem essen oder trinken, liegst du aber daneben." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über dem leckeren Festessen. „Wer weiß, was für Tränke du benutzt hast."

Severus grinste amüsiert, da sie seine angeborene Persönlichkeit so gut erkennen konnte. „Der Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn, aber ich dachte, am besten gewinne ich deine Zuneigung auf…natürlichem Wege", antwortete er lässig, setzte sich hin, schnitt das gebratene Schweinefleisch an und legte eine Portion auf ihren und seinen Teller.

„Meine Zuneigung gewinnen?", fragte Hermione und war bestrebt den Anschein von Überzeugung zu wahren. _Konzentrier dich, Hermione. Dies ist keine __billige __Versöhnungsszene. Lass ihn nicht wieder an dich heran._ _Es wird nur weh tun, wenn er seinen Arsch hoch bekommt und entscheidet, dass er dich wieder nicht will._

„Auf _natürlichem_ Weg?" Ihr Magen knurrte protestierend auf. Sie war eine Woche in den Bergen gewesen und ihre Nahrung hatte aus Keksen, Eis und Kartoffelchips bestanden, die mit einer ungesunden Dosis von Soda runtergespült worden waren.

Eine Schreibblockade war scheiße! Nicht nur war ihre Kost äußerst ungesund, auch fühlte sie sich wie eine wahnsinnige Irre.

Seine Serviette entfaltend und sie in seinen Schoß legend, nahm Severus sein Besteck zur Hand und begann, seine Nahrung zu schneiden. Hermione warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Du bist bekloppt!", erklärte sie, ihre Stimme hallte von der Decke wider.

Ihr Vorsatz schwankte, als gottlose Visionen ihrer Sex-verkümmerten Phantasie vor ihren Augen tanzten. Mit fasziniertem Entsetzen beobachtete sie, wie er ein Stück Schweinefleisch an seine Lippen hielt und lächelte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte sie geschworen, dass er das Stück geküsst hatte, bevor er es in den Mund nahm, um den zarten Bissen zu kauenEr schluckte und ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem hüpfenden Adamsapfel, dann leckte er seine Lippen.

Sie schwankte auf ihren Füßen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie stand unter Strom. Alles was sie wusste war der quälende Wunsch ihn zu haben. „Das ist albern", flüsterte sie, ihre Körperhaltung gab ihre wankende Überzeugung preis. „Ich werde gehen." Hermione drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stampfte in Richtung Treppen, nur um von einer unsichtbaren Barriere gestoppt zu werden. Ihre Entschlossenheit war so stark, dass der Elan, mit dem sie losgelaufen war, sie dazu brachte, von der magischen Grenze abzuprallen und auf ihrem Hintern zu landen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus und ergriff ihren Ellenbogen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sobald Hermione wieder sicher stand, riss sie ihren Ellenbogen aus seinem Griff. „Du bist verdammt noch mal unglaublich."

„Ich versichere dir, ich bin unschuldig", antwortete er. „Es scheint, als hätten die Feen meine Anweisungen missverstanden."

Hermione klopfte ihren Hintern ab und ging dieses Mal vorsichtiger in Richtung Treppen. „Und was waren deine Anweisungen, Severus? ´Helft mir Hermione Granger zu hexen-nappen und ich werde euch reich belohnen?" Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, sobald die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Ist das nicht das, worauf sie vorher gehofft hatte?

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wies sie an, niemanden außer dir in den Pavillon zu lassen, bis die Sache geklärt wäre."

Hermione piekste mit ihrem Finger wieder gegen die Barriere und erhielt einen weitern Schlag. „Du Idiot! Erstens fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass du jemals Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wolltest. Sogar Erstklässler wissen, nicht mit Feen zu interagieren, geschweige denn mit ihnen zu handeln. Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts Törichtes gemacht hast, wie zum Beispiel die Seele meines...ähm…_deines_ ersten Kindes zu versprechen."

Severus räusperte sich, um nicht loszulachen. Er würde nie zugeben, dass er an ihrer gegenwärtigen Gefangenschaft nicht _völlig_ unschuldig war. Er hatte seine Anweisungen der Elfenkönigin gegenüber so ausgedrückt, um genau dieses Ergebnis zu erzielen. Er hatte Hermiones Sturheit und Widerwillen geahnt. Er hatte die Beschreibungen der Häuser in Hogwarts immer als voreingenommen betrachtet und hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, "Sturheit" dem Gryffindor-Haus hinzuzufügen. Jedoch hatte er ihren giftigen Sarkasmus oder ihr gereiztes Antlitz nicht erwartet. Aber das würde ihn nicht abschrecken. Er war zu weit gekommen, um sich jetzt zurück zu ziehen.  
„Zweitens", fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme voller Empörung. „sind Feen wortgetreue Kreaturen. Hast du zufällig angegeben, welche ´Sache´ gelöst werden musste?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass die ´Sache´ so einfach war wie ein Kuss und dieser eine Kuss sie beide freilassen würden. Auch musste Hermione nicht wissen, dass die Feenkönigin eine Abmachung erfüllte, die er vor langer Zeit mit ihr abgeschlossen hatte. Sie waren ziemlich sicher vor den Seelenfangenden Kreaturen. Ja, sein Plan war falsch und manipulierend, aber er kannte keinen anderen Weg, das zu bekommen, was er sich am meisten wünschte.

Die letzten Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, sich an die Hoffnung zu klammern, Zweifel an seinem laufenden Plan nagten an seinem Gewissen. Es gab so viele Gründe diese Frau in Ruhe zu lassen, doch im Moment konnte er sich an keine erinnern.

Er hatte sie vermisst. Durfte er hoffen, dass sie ihn auch vermisst hatte? Wie konnte er jemals ihre Vergebung, geschweige denn ihr Vertrauen erlangen? Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dies schaffen zu können. Ihr neuester Eintrag in ihrem Notizbuch gab ihm Hoffnung. Die wenigen Absätze, die sie geschrieben hatte, erklärten, warum sie sein Bett in der Weihnachtsnacht verlassen hatte, aber er musste sicher sein.

„Nun?" Mit ihren vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ihren Fußklopfen sah sie wie eine missmutige Nymphe aus.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete er scharf. „Ich war der Meinung, die Feenkönigin müsste nicht den Grund unseres Treffens wissen. Du weißt, was für elendige Tratschen die Feen sein können. Sie sind sogar schlimmer als die Portraits im Schloss."

Hermione rollte mit ihrem Augen, stürmte zum Tisch und setzte sich hin. Sie schnappte sich ihre Serviette, warf sie auf ihren Schoß, nahm ihr Besteck in die Hand und starrte ihn an. „Ich nehme an, wir sollen zu Abend essen. Wirst du dort stehen bleiben und mir beim essen zusehen?"

Ah, ja. Eine von den liebenswertesten Eigenschaften seiner Geliebten – ihre Aufrichtigkeit. Wie immer versuchte Hermione das Problem so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich zu lösen. „Aber was ist mit den Tränken, mit denen ich dein Essen und deinen Wein vergiftet haben könnte?", fragte Severus und es war schwer für ihn, die Belustigung in seiner Stimme nicht zu zeigen.

Ihn anstarrend, vertauschte sie die Teller und Kelche. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass du dich selbst vergiften würdest."

Er tat sein Bestes um seine verwirrten Gesichtszüge in den Griff zu bekommen, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und erhob das Glas. „Du nimmst natürlich an, dass die ´Sache´ ein gemeinsames Abendessen ist."

Sie trank einen Schluck Wein, genoss die schwindlige Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie war in dem Moment, als sie sich am Portschlüssel festhielt, der sie hierher brachte, total wahnsinnig geworden. „Wenn die ´Sache´ Geschlechtsverkehr ist, scheint es so, als würden wir hier für alle Ewigkeit gefangen bleiben."

Humor flackerte in seinen ebenholzfarbenen Augen auf, was dazu führte, sie wütender zu machen. _Ja, Hermione. Wut ist gut. Bleib wütend._

_Aber ich will ihn._, wimmerte ihre Libido.

_Du kannst ihn nicht haben._, bekräftigte ihre Logik.

„Ewigkeit ist ein interessanter Begriff", murmelte Severus, nippte an seinem Wein und stellte das Glas ab. Ihr war klar, er versuchte sie zu ködern, aber aus welchem Grund, außer bedeutungslosem Sex, war ihr nicht klar. Sie stach in ein Stück Fleisch und steckte es in ihren Mund. Die zarte Mischung aus Gewürzen und Wein verzauberte ihre Geschmacksknospen, und sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Aromen.

Während ihre Augen geschlossen waren, rief Severus ihr Notizbuch herbei. Es war Zeit der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Er blätterte zum letzten Eintrag, drehte es herum und schob es über den Tisch.

Er atmete tief ein und las die Zeilen, die er sich ins Gedächnis gebrannt hatte. _Selbst als sie noch intim verbunden auf ihrem Geliebten lag, fühlte sie deutlich die schmerzende Wahrheit._

„_Ich liebe dich", hatte er gesagt, auch wenn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen etwas anderes ausgedrückt hatte. Es war, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er würde seine Seele verkaufen, sie nicht zu lieben. Liebe war eine Bürde. Es war ein Fluch._

Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

„Bist du deswegen gegangen?", fragte er. Es war kein anklagender Ton, nur hoffnungsvolle Neugier. Er gab ihr keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern fuhr fort, seine Vermutung zu äußern. „Glaubst du _ich_ würde meine Seele verkaufen, um _dich_ nicht zu lieben?"

„Stopp", antwortete sie flüsternd, da sie nicht glauben konnte, was er sagte. Seine Wörter prallten an ihren festen Absichten ab. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie eine weitere Enttäuschung überleben konnte. Enttäuschung führte zu Bitterkeit.

„Ich würde meine Seele für deine Vergebung verkaufen", sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Knöchel. „Ich würde meine Seele für eine Ewigkeit in deinem Armen verkaufen."

Ihre Hand aus seiner reißend, sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl und wich zurück. Sie musste von ihm wegkommen. Das war nicht richtig. Sie schrieb Liebesromane. Sie _lebte_ sie nicht.

Severus folgte ihr, drehte sie herum, bevor sie die verzauberte Barriere erreichte, die sie beide gefangen hielt. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du könntest mir vergeben", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, entband die Feen von ihrer Verpflichtung und befreite sie.

Es war etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas, das unverkennbar war. Das erweichende Gefühl, von dem Molly jedes Mal sprach, wenn sie bei Arthur war, verzehrte sie. „Warum tust du mir das an?" Ihre Stimme klang wie ein Wimmern.

„Dich zu lieben?", fragte er, glitt mit seinen Händen ihre Arme auf und ab und brachte sie dazu, zu erschaudern. Dieses Mal presste er seine Lippen mit fester Absicht auf ihre. Der Kuss war schnell und schlicht.

Hermione erbebte, außerstande sich davon abzuhalten, sich in seine Umarmung zu schmiegen. „Das ist keine Szene aus einem Liebesroman, Severus. Das ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht lieben möchtest", sagte sie sanft.

„Schau." Sie zeigte auf die Umgebung. „Hör dir zu", wies sie ihn an, da er sie in die Realität zurückbringen musste, bevor sie wieder etwas Dummes tat. „Das bist nicht du. Du verabscheust unsinnige Romantik. Du magst nicht einmal, was ich schreibe. Sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Eine Beziehung zwischen uns würde nie funktionieren."

Seine Finger umklammerten ihre Schultern und ein wütender Funke flackerte in seinen Augen auf. „Nie hätte ich dich für einen Feigling gehalten, Hermione."

Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest, fest entschlossen, sie dazu zu bringen zu sehen, was er war. Ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand umfassend, zwang er sie dazu, in seine Augen zu schauen. „Du schreibst über Liebe, und doch weißt du nichts davon - "

„Es gibt mehr in einer Beziehung, als Liebe und Sex", konterte sie. „Kommunikation, Kompromisse, Vertrauen - "

„Und das ist der springende Punkt", bestätigte Severus, während seine Frustration wuchs. Er zog sie an sich, presste ihren Körper an seinen. „Du kannst mir nicht vergeben, deshalb kannst du mir nicht vertrauen."

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Seine Worte berauschten sie, kratzten an ihrer Entschlossenheit, ihm zu widerstehen. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Brust und zu ihrem Entsetzen begannen sie, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr, während seine Zunge ihr Ohrläppchen mit erotischer Aufmerksamkeit übersäte. „N-natürlich kann ich dir vergeben", stammelte sie.

Ein weiterer Knopf wurde geöffnet, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Bluse sich öffnete, als er das Material von ihrem Körper schälte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nicht Freunde s-sein können", sagte sie und war kaum in der Lage zu atmen, da er an ihrem Hals entlang knabberte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mehr als nur Freundschaft möchte?", fragte er, manövrierte seinen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine und rieb ihr bereites Geschlecht durch die Stoffschichten hindurch. Er fing ihren Mund ein und schluckte ihre Antwort. Er schob seine Zunge an ihren Lippen vorbei und quälte sie mit Leidenschaft.

_Sex ist nicht Liebe_, schrie die Stimme ihrer Logik über die Kurzschlussreaktion hinweg, die versuchte, sie zu konsumieren. Hermione löste ihre Lippen von seinen und stöhnte, als er an ihrem Kiefer und Hals knabberte. „Stopp", keuchte sie. „Bitte nicht."

Die Hand, die ihren Hintern festhielt, wanderte zu ihrem Rücken. Sein Oberschenkel entfernte sich von ihrem Zentrum. Seine Atmung war abgehackt und er zitterte.

„Sex ist nicht Liebe", erklärte sie, wiederholte das Mantra in dem Versuch, ihre Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

Er beugte seinen Kopf, Frustration in seinen Gesichtszügen. Als er aufsah, konnte sie den entschlossen Blick in seinen Augen sehen. „Manche definieren es als eine physische Manifestation der Liebe, aber andere verwechseln es mit Begierde. Ich versichere dir, ich verwechsle es nicht. Ich bin ein geduldiger Mann und ich werde solange warten wie du brauchst, das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren."

Severus vergewisserte sich, dass sie sicher stand und trat zurück. Er gab ihre Hand frei, drehte sich um und ging weg.

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione starrte auf die leere Seite und widerstand dem Drang, einfach auf dem Blatt herumzukritzeln. Was sollte es nutzen? Sie hatte es eine halbe Stunde angestarrt und gehofft, ihre Inspiration würde zurückkehren. Sie spürte die Deadline herannahen. Ginny und Molly würden es verstehen, doch Fred und George würde ihr keine Ruhe lassen, und sie bezweifelte, dass Molly es gut heißen würde, wenn sie die Zwillinge umbringen würde.

Ihr Magen knurrte, ein Opfer der Vernachlässigung. Sie musste wirklich einkaufen gehen und der Bissen gebratenes Schweinefleisch von letzter Nacht hatte ihr nicht wirklich geholfen.

Die verräterischen Apparierlaute zerstörten das bisschen Konzentration, was sie hatte, und sie bedauerte welchen Weasley auch immer, der ihre kreative Einsamkeit unterbrach. Hoffentlich war es einer der Zwillinge. Auf diesem Weg würde sie einen von ihnen los sein, wenn die Deadline sich heran wälzte

Von sich selbst angewidert, schloss sie das Notizbuch. Sogar nach der Besprechung der Notizen für Harry und Ginny hatte sie noch Schwierigkeiten, drauf los zu schreiben. Sie hatte die Aufzeichnungen so viele Male geändert, dass sie ihre Protagonisten nicht mal mehr erkannte.

Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür beendete ihre Selbstmitleidsparty und sie stand auf, um aufzumachen. Sie hatte einen Weasley erwartet, nicht einen einzelne-rote-Rose-tragenden Ex-Professor. „Oh…hallo." Er beugte sich vor und sie trat beiseite, um ihm Zutritt zu gewähren. Sie hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Entweder sie stand still und ließ ihn sie küssen, oder sie ließ ihn herein.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, trat in das geräumige Wohnzimmer und drehte die rote Rose in seinen Fingern. „Du hast dein Notizbuch vor einer halben Stunde aufgeschlagen und noch nichts geschrieben."

„Spionierst du mir nach?" Sie stemmte eine Hand in einer typischen Molly-ist-verärgert Weise in ihre Hüfte.

Severus reichte ihr die rote Rose, als ob es ihn schützen würde. Der Duft der Blume kitzelte an ihren Sinnen. „Was denkst du?" Er drehte sich um, ging weg und beäugte ihre neue Behausung.

Natürlich tat er es. Spionieren war das was er am besten konnte. Es war seine Natur. Sie sollte wütend auf ihn sein, was sie aber nicht war. Schließlich bestrafte sie Krummbein nicht, wenn er die Ausbeute seiner Jagd auf ihrer Eingangstreppe hinterließ. Es war seine Natur zu jagen. Sie konnte Severus nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er sie ausspionierte.

„Vielleicht ist eine Unterlassungsklage gar keine so schlechte Idee", murmelte sie trotzig.

Ihren Kommentar ignorierend, lief Severus im Zimmer umher, und strich mit dem Finger über den Kaminsims, als ob er nach Staub suchen würde. Ihre verräterische Libido konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie gut er in den Hosen und dem Hemd, das er trug, aussah.

„Shhh", flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", antwortete er, seine opakfarbenen Augen sahen in ihre zimtfarbenen.

„Schon gut." Sie räusperte sich und ging an ihren Schreibtisch. Eigentlich war es nicht ihr Schreibtisch. Es hatte mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Foltergerät. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie ihren Kopf auf dieses verdammte Ding gehämmert hatte.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Geht es dir gut?" Severus legte seinen Arm auf den Kaminsims und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie blinzelte, um den peinlichen Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Als ob die Dinge noch schlimmer werden könnten. Jetzt würde sie sogar vor Severus weinen. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Vielleicht war es der besorgte Ton in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht war es ihr niedriger Blutzuckerspiegel. Vielleicht hatte sie PMS.

Ihre Hände in die Luft werfend, schluchzte sie. „Ich habe es verloren! Ich bin seit einer Woche hier und ich habe nichts geschrieben!" Sie schnappte sich das Notizbuch und wedelte damit herum. „Ich dachte _dies_ würde helfen. Schließlich hatte ich meinen roten Faden rein geschrieben. Doch dies habe ich so oft geändert, dass ich die Charaktere kaum noch erkenne. Es ist hoffnungslos!", jammerte sie. „Ich bin fertig! Ich habe eine anhaltende Schreibblockade! Was soll ich jetzt machen? Fred und George haben schon begonnen, die Anzeigenkampagne für dieses Buch zu entwickeln! Molly und Ginny warten darauf, die ersten drei Kapitel zu überarbeiten, und ich habe noch nicht einmal das erste geschrieben!" Tränen der Frustration flossen ihre Wangen hinab, Tränen, die er mit seinem Taschentuch abtupfte.

Verlegen nahm ihm Hermione das Taschentuch aus der Hand, bedankte sich schnell und wischte ihre Tränen fort. Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie hickste und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Severus zog sanft das Notizbuch aus ihrer Hand und begann es durchzublättern. Während er die Seiten überflog, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich hin. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er begriffen hatte, was ihr Schwierigkeiten machte. Das Material war ihm natürlich zuwider, da der Protagonist auf Potter basierte, doch er schob seine Vorurteile beiseite und versuchte ihr zu helfen. (Obwohl er eine genaue Kopie ihres Notizbuchs hatte, hatte er sich nicht darum gerissen, diesen besonderen Abschnitt zu lesen.)

Hermione beobachtete ihn, während er las. Er trug eine Hose und ein Hemd, was ganz zugeknöpft war. Er sah merkwürdig aus. Warum trug er Muggelkleidung? Sie war so daran gewöhnt ihn in Zaubererroben zu sehen, so dass sie seine gegenwärtige Garderobe als ein wenig aufdringlich empfand; nichtsdestotrotz sah er gut aus. Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken, doch neue folgten schnell.

Er war nicht klassisch schön. Wenn sie ihre Verliebtheit in ihn selbst analysieren sollte, würde sie zugeben müssen, ein Charisma Junkie zu sein. Er war ein dunkler Mann…ein mysteriöser Mann…ein gefährlicher Mann. Er war auf so vielen Ebenen tabu – älterer Mann, ehemaliger Professor, Ex-Spion, mürrischer Bastard.

Sie wollte ihn. Es war nur zu schade, dass sie ihn nicht halten konnte.

Sie hatte eine straußenähnliche Einstellung angenommen, was letzte Nacht und seine gegenwärtige Anwesenheit betraf. Soweit sie es betraf, hatte die letzte Nacht nie stattgefunden. Die Tatsache, dass er vor ihr saß und ihr Notizbuch in seinem Schoß hielt, war ein Zufall – ein schöner, aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Zufall. Sein Räuspern unterbrach ihre Grübelei.

„Ist es möglich, dass du aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Potter und Miss Weasley…nicht mehr zusammen sind, Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Geschichte hast?", fragte er, sah auf und starrte sie mit einem intensiven Blick an.

Seine Frage fühlte sich an, als ob sie vor den Kopf gestoßen wurde, da es ein vernachlässigtes Geflüster in ihrem Verstand gewesen war, das sie buchstäblich vergessen hatte. Sie sprang auf und lief auf und ab.

„Wenn du an deine…Methode logisch herangehst, dann hast du über Draco und Pansy geschrieben, uns, Lupin und Tonks und Albus und Minerva…alle Paare sind auf die ein oder andere Weise zusammen." Severus begann erneut zu lesen.

„Aber Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore - "

„Lass dich von ihrem öffentlichen oder beruflichen Bild nicht in die Irre leiten", sagte Severus wissend. „Es gibt Gerüchte, die zwischen den Portraits kursieren, dass sie heimlich zusammen sind. Natürlich kursierten die Gerüchte schon, als ich Hogwarts besuchte."

„Wirklich?", keuchte sie.

Er nickte, schaute von ihren Notizen auf und sah ihr zu, wie sie auf und ab ging.

Sie hielt inne, als ob sie die Inspiration dazu zwang. Sie brachte strategisch so viel Platz zwischen sich, wie sie konnte. „Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich schrieb _Die dunkle Magie_ bevor…nun…du weißt schon."

Severus legte das Notizbuch beiseite und ging zu ihr. Hermione konnte seine Absichten sehen und beobachtete seine Bewegungen. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn ihre Kopf-im-Sand Einstellung unterbrechen zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie angekommen war, fühlte sie das vertraute Kribbeln der Inspiration. Sie stand kurz vor dem Durchbruch, und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden sie ablenkte.

„Obwohl ich an unserem holprigen...Anfang nicht unschuldig bin, bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass ich irgendetwas…moralisch verwerfliches während meiner Jagd auf dich getan hätte."

Sie kicherte freudlos. „Irgendwie deutest du das Konzept der Moral etwas merkwürdig. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass du mich wirklich nicht ´jagen´ solltest. An einer Beziehung bin ich momentan nicht interessiert…mit niemandem." Er ging weiter auf sie zu und sie hob ihre Hand, hoffend, dass das ihn entmutigen würde.

Sie wusste, nichts würde ihn aufhalten, und so drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und hielt die Rose an ihre Nase. „Danke für die Rose. Sie ist schön."

Die Wärme seines Körpers konnte sie fühlen, bevor sie ihn spürte. Severus ignorierte persönliche Grenzen und umarmte sie von hinten. Das Gefühl seiner Männlichkeit an ihrem Hintern ließ sie aufkeuchen. Ihr Haar zur Seite schiebend, presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. „Nicht so schön wie du."

_Dreh dich nicht um!_, schrie ihr Verstand.

_Dreh dich um! Dreh dich um!_, flehte ihre Libido.

Seine raue Zunge auf ihrer Haut jagte einen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Er umfasste ihren Bauch und raffte den Stoff ihres Shirts, als ob es eine eigene Meinung hätte.Sie war entschlossen, ihm zu widerstehen, so wie James Virginia widerstand.

Überrascht versteifte sich Hermione. Kreative Offenbarungen waren selten, und diese war keine Ausnahme. Die Idee war wie ein Lauffeuer während einer Dürre und breitete sich mit der Hilfe von trockenem Anmachholz und günstigen Winden aus.

Harry hatte Ginny zu ihrem eigenen Wohl verlassen. In wahrer Ginny Manier hatte Ginny Harry verfolgt. Ginny hatte Hermione gebeteten _diesen_ Teil von ihrer und Harrys Beziehung nicht ins Buch zu schreiben. Doch wie konnte sie nicht?

Ginny hatte gewusst, dass alle die wirkliche Inspiration von Hermiones Romanen finden würden. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Leute Vergleiche ziehen würden, und wollte nicht als verzweifelt herüberkommen. Das war es! Da sie Ginnys Bitte nachkommen wollte, hatte sie so ihre Muse getötet. Die Muse wollte die Wahrheit. Sie sehnte sich nach der Aufregung und den Gegensätzen in diesem Buch.

„Das ist es!", frohlockte sie, schlug Severus' Hand weg und schlängelte sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Das ist es!", wiederholte sie, sprang praktisch auf und ab, während eine hoffnungslose Woge der Kreativität durch ihre Adern pumpte. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich mein Gehirn gequält und versucht, dieses Buch anders zu machen? Anstatt das der Held die Heldin verfolgt, warum nicht die Heldin dem Helden nachrennen lassen!"

„Schön wär's", grummelte Severus in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Seine Antwort ignorierend und seinen nächsten Versuch, sie an sich zu reißen, ausweichend, hastete sie zum Tisch und schob ihre Papiere um sich herum. Sie setzte sich hin, schnappte sich ihre Feder und tauchte sie in die Tinte. Das therapeutische Kratzen des Federkiels auf dem Papier beruhigte ihre Nerven.

Severus runzelte aufgrund der offensichtlichen Abweisung seine Stirn. Ihre Offenbarung hatte sie fort geschwemmt und er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt versuchte sie zu verführen, würde sie ihn zweifellos mehr als in seinen wildesten Vorstellungen verhexen. Sein Ego war ernsthaft beschädigt. Es war als hätte sie vergessen, dass er hier war.

Er klopfte mit seinem Finger gegen sein Kinn, ging in die Küche und suchte in den Schränken nach etwas Essbaren. Der erste Schrank, den er öffnete, beinhaltete eine halb gegessene Packung Kekse und eine fast leere Tüte Kartoffelchips. Der zweite und dritte Schrank waren leer. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und fand darin drei Diätgetränke, die so reizvoll wie Trollkot aussahen. Er fürchtete sich fast davor, die Tiefkühltruhe zu öffnen. Es war kaum zu glauben, was es nicht dort gab… etwas Genießbares...etwas Nahrhaftes. Nachdem er Überreste eines Schokoladenriegels und Eiskrem gefunden hatte, schloss er die Gefriertruhe und drehte sich um, um seine Angebetete zu studieren.

Hermione fuhr damit fort, ihn zu ignorieren, scheinbar in Gedanken versunken, während sie hastig schrieb. Sie schrieb, als hätte sie Angst, sie könne etwas vergessen. Vielleicht würde sie von einem Denkarium profitieren. Er bemerkte ihre dunklen Augenringe und die Art, wie sie an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Sie sah aus, als ob sie Gewicht verloren hätte.

Sein mürrisches Gesicht verwandelte sich in wütendes Missfallen, als die Erkenntnis dämmerte. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich vernachlässigt. Warum war ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Er umkreiste sie, damit er ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam und sie für solche Torheit züchtigen konnte, doch sie war sich seiner Gegenwart nicht bewusst.

Sie war eine wohlhabende Hexe, um Merlins Willen! Sicherlich konnte sie sich einen Hauselfen leisten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Also war sein Leben im Begriff so auszusehen – er würde sich selbst beschäftigen müssen, während sie ihren nächsten großen Roman schrieb.

Das war definitiv etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen könnte. Er grinste und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Ich komme wieder."

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand, als ob sie eine Fliege verjagen wollte und murmelte vor sich hin.

Severus trat zurück und apparierte.

--

Irgendwann während ihrer kreativen Explosion legte sie ihren Kopf für ein Nickerchen nieder. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie mit voll gesabbertem Papier an ihrer Wange aufgewacht war. Doch da war kein Papier und kein Sabber. Sie war im Bett, voll bekleidet. Sie lag sogar unter der Bettdecke.

„Das ist merkwürdig", sagte sie. „Normalerweise ziehe ich die Tagesdecke nicht ab."

Ihr Magenknurren war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam. Sie setzte sich auf, atmete ein und roch…Frühstück! Sie warf die Decke beiseite und folgte dem Geruch. Es war himmlisch. Dies musste ein Traum sein. Sie musste immer noch einkaufen gehen, da die Woche, als sie darauf wartete, dass ihre Inspiration zurückkam, solch eine notwendige Sache verhindert hatte.

Sie atmete kurz ein, sobald sie sah, was sie erwartete.

Der Tisch war mit einer Vielfalt von Speisen bedeckt, die unmöglich nur eine Person essen konnte. Sie hätte erwartungsvoll ihre Lippen geleckt, doch es wurde von einem gewissen Jemand, der am Tisch saß und den sie hatte ignorieren wollen, verhindert. Er blätterte durch ihr Notizbuch und sein Stift schwebte über den Seiten.

Ihr angenehmer morgendlicher Traum hatte sich in einen sagenhaften Alptraum verwandelt. Sie musste irgendein Geräusch, wahrscheinlich ein unterdrücktes Knurren von Unglauben gemacht haben, denn er sah auf und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermione", begrüßte er sie. „Oder sollte ich sagen Mittag?" Es schloss das Buch. „Ich bin sicher, der Hauself wird das Mittagessen bald fertig haben, wenn du darauf warten möchtest."

Sie trat näher heran. Sobald sie in Reichweite war, ergriff sie ihr Notizbuch, ging zum anderen Ende des Tisches und setzte sich. Während sie ihn anstarrte, schaufelte sie sich etwas von allem auf ihren Teller.

Es war, als wäre sie wieder in Hogwarts!

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, das, was du gestern geschrieben hast, zu editieren", sagte er und trank einen Schluck von seinem Saft. „Es ist nicht viel, da es sehr wenige Fehler zu korrigieren gab. Ich werde mich nicht am Inhalt der Geschichte zu schaffen machen und du musst wahrscheinlich jemand anderen dazu bringen, intime Szenen zwischen James und Virginia zu redigieren. Zu wissen, auf wem die Charaktere basieren, lässt mich unruhig werden...und ein wenig krank."

Sie erstickte beinahe an ihren Eiern. Was für eine Dreistigkeit! So eine Frechheit! Ihre Augen tränten, während sie immer weiter hustete. Sie spülte ihr Essen mit etwas Saft hinunter und legte ihr Besteck beiseite. Sie starrte ihn an und versuchte aus ihm schlau zu werden. Warum war er immer noch hier? Er war weit weg von Hogwarts. Sicher hatte er besseres zu tun, als für eine Runde Sex hierher zu kommen.

Oh warte! Das ist es! Er will _sie_, keine "fahle Imitation". Tief und irgendwie beruhigend einatmend, räusperte sie sich. „Danke für das Essen. Du solltest wissen, dass ich meine Meinung nicht ändern werde. Also denke ich, es ist am besten, wenn du gehst. Weder habe ich die Zeit noch die Geduld mich mit Ablenkungen herumzuschlagen. Ich habe versucht, diese besondere Geschichte seit gut über einem Jahr zu schreiben und endlich habe ich das, was ich dazu brauche."

Hermione hielt den Atem an und wartete, da sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten sollte. Sie beobachtete ihren Ex-Liebhaber genau. Mit seiner Serviette tupfte er seinen Mund ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Sie erschrak, als er aufstand, aber sie blieb, wo sie war. Sie verschränkte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und sah gerade aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, als er rechts neben ihr stehen blieb und ihr Haar von ihrer Wange strich.

Seine Lippen waren warm auf ihrer Haut und sie fühlte die Begierde in ihr erwachen.

„Durch die Ferne wächst die Liebe", flüsterte er und trat zurück. „Sobald ich zurückkehre, werde ich dich auf eine Art umwerben, die meine Absicht widerspiegelt." Bevor sie antworten konnte, apparierte er.

Es gab mehrere Plopps, aber sie merkte bald, dass es nicht Severus' Rückkehr war, sondern dass das Frühstück durch das Mittagessen ersetzt wurde.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Wangeninnenseite und seufzte, da Enttäuschung langsam in ihre strahlenden Aussichten kroch.

--

_TBC_

_Noch ein Kapitel, und dann ist schluss. g _


	16. Chapter 16

_Wir haben das Ende der Geschichte erreicht. Ich danke jedem, der mitgelesen und mir ein Review hinterlassen hat. Natürlich danke ich auch denjenigen, die es mit kein Feedback da gelassen haben. Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen._

_Auch danke ich nochmals meiner lieben Beta, die wirklich tolle Arbeit geleistet hat und natürlich auch der Originalautorin **Looneyluna**, die mir erlaubt hat, diese FF zu übersetzen._

_So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!", rief Ginny und wedelte mit dem Manuskript. „Mum und ich kamen, um nach dir zu sehen und hofften auf die ersten drei Kapitel, aber du hast das ganze verdammte Ding fertig! Und, es ist großartig!"

Hermione lächelte nervös, dankbar dass Ginny das Buch nicht nur mochte, sondern auch gut hieß.

„Die Sexszenen sind großartig, Liebes", fügte Molly hinzu und dachte innerlich schon an einige wenige Korrekturen.

„Mum!", stöhnte Ginny verlegen, da die Heldin im Buch nach ihr geformt wurde.

Hermione verdrängte ein Grinsen.

„Nun, das sind sie", spottete Molly. „Du kannst einiges von diesem Buch lernen, Ginny."

„Mum! Molly!", keuchten die beiden jüngeren Hexen auf.

Molly schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht von den _Sexszenen_. Ich sprach von der Weise, wie Virginia James gewinnt. Ich liebe es, wie aggressiv Virginia ist. James hatte nie eine Chance gegen sie. Ich sage nur, du könntest dir ein Beispiel an diesem Buch nehmen und dich um Harry bemühen. Er wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht."

Wenn der schöne Teint von Ginny nicht die Illusion erzeugt hätte, dass sie fortwährend rot war, hätte sie ausgesehen, als ob sie aufgrund des üppigen Rots, das ihre Wangen überzog, einen Schlag bekommen hätte. _  
_

Hermione versuchte den eskalierenden Streit zwischen Mutter und Tochter zu verhindern und tätschelte Ginnys Arm. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich das Buch…so beendet habe. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, kein Happy End zu schreiben."

Ginny sah schockiert aus. „Merlins Eier, Hermione! Das wäre das Ende deiner Karriere und der Buchreihe, wenn du den Helden und die Heldin am Ende des Buches nicht zusammen bringen würdest. Mich stört das ganz und gar nicht."

„Irgendwie bin ich neugierig", unterbrach Molly. „Welche Nachschlagewerke hast du für die Sexszenen verwendet? Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich nicht wirklich darauf freute _diese_ Szenen für _dieses_ Buch zu schreiben, aber sie sind gut geschrieben und praktisch tadellos. Nur ein paar kleine Korrekturen werden nötig sein."

„Mum!" Ginny versank in ihrem Sitz. „Wenn es irgendein Trost ist, so wollte ich auch nicht, dass _du_ diese Szenen schreibst."

Hermione räusperte sich. „Ich…ähm…nutzte meine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit meiner Fantasie und dem _Kamasutra_."

Inständig sah Ginny Hermione an und artikulierte ein überdeutlich großes "Danke."

Molly klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, ihre Augen voller Hoffnung. „Ich wusste, du und Severus würdet schlussendlich das Licht sehen. Wo ist er? War er all das, was du dachtest, dass er es wäre?"

„Mum!" Ginny sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, als Hermione ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Hermione muss ihre Rohfassung editieren und beginnen, über das nächste Buch nachzudenken."

--

Hermione seufzte, als sie ihre Kleidung so verzauberte, dass sich diese von selbst faltete und in den Koffer legte. Morgen würde sie sich in ein neues Abenteuer begeben!

_Wen nehme ich auf den Arm?_ Es war nichts großartiges oder aufregendes, Sonderartikel für eine Kochzeitschrift zu schreiben. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Ungewissen. Sie sehnte sich nach Adrenalinstößen, die der Enthüllungsjournalismus ihr gab.

Erneut seufzte sie, doch dieses Mal theatralischer.

Bevor Molly und Ginny gegangen waren, hatten sie beschlossen, dass Perdita Winters einen wohlverdienten Urlaub bräuchte. Natürlich wurde es so entschieden, da Hermione um eine Pause gebeten hatte. Außerdem war Molly mit ihrem Buch fast fertig, und Romance Rabble brauchte neue Autoren. Während Hermiones Serie zeitgenössische Romantik war, war Mollys historische.

Nun, da sie ein scheußliches Übermaß an Freizeit hatte, war sie nicht ganz sicher, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Sie sah, dass sich ihre Kleidung ordentlich gepackt hatte, und so deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Federn und Pergamente. Gerade als sie es verzaubern wollte, bewegte sich der Stapel.

Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, schob die Papiere beiseite und hob das Notizbuch auf, welches sich bequemer Weise selbst gezeigt hatte. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten und erreichte den letzten Eintrag – _Unerwiderte Liebe_

„Mist! Was dachte ich mir nur?" Sie riss die Seite aus dem Buch heraus und wollte sie gerade zerknüllen, als sie bemerkte, dass es nicht die letzte Seite im Notizbuch war, die beschrieben war.

Die nächste Seite war nicht in ihrer Handschrift. Es war Severus'.

_Ich verließ dich heute und lasse die wankelmütigen Hände des Schicksals unser Schicksal entscheiden. Ich bin optimistisch, dass du bald realisieren wirst, wie tief meine Gefühle für dich sind. Auch wenn Arthur Weasley meinen Drink mit Veritaserum aufgepeppt hat…Nun, das einzige, was ich bereue, ist die Art, wie ich dich behandelte. Du verdienst was Besseres als mich. Davon habe ich mich selbst überzeugt. Ich begrüßte die Lüge, hoffte, es würde den Schmerz __der__ Einsamkeit __lindern__, d__er__ mich jetzt heimsucht._

Hermione blätterte die Seite um und las weiter, fast enttäuscht, einen Eintrag zu sehen, der sich von dem vorherigen unterschied.

_Ich habe den zweiten Tag weg von dir genauso verbracht wie den ersten, schreibe in dieses verzauberte Buch in der Hoffnung, das__s__ du es liest, was aber unwahrscheinlich ist._

_Heute sah ich ein kleines Mädchen am Strand entlang laufen. Sie hatte lockiges braunes Haar und dunkle schokoladenfarbene Augen. Ich ertappte mich dabei, an deine Kindheit vor der Einschulung in Hogwarts zu denken. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin sicher, du warst damals schon __genauso__ altklug, __wie __als du Hogwarts das erste Mal gesehen hast._

Hermione erschauderte bei dieser Erinnerung. Sie hatte eine flache Brust und abstehende Zähne gehabt. Sicher, von Erstklässlern wurde nicht angenommen, dass sie entwickelt waren, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, wie neidisch sie auf Lavender Brown gewesen war.

_Ich frage mich, was __unsere __Zukunft bereit hält? Ich weiß, meine Taten sprechen gegen mich. Ich schaffte Misstrauen zwischen uns, als ich merkte, was du geschrieben hattest. Anstatt die Wahrheit in Die dunkle Magie zu erkennen, sah ich nur Hohn. Ich hätte merken sollen, dass dir eine arglistige Natur fehlt. Du bist das Licht und die Güte, während ich die Dunkelheit und voller Geheimnisse bin.__  
_

_Du verdienst es, umworben zu werden, und das ist das, was ich zu tun beabsichtige. Ich werde dich mit meinen Zuneigungen überschütten. Meine unnachgiebige Natur soll vorherrschen._

Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schluckte, zitternd und hoffnungsvoll.

_Ich träumte heute von dir, Verführerin meiner Seele. Selten erinnere ich mich an meine Träume, aber diesen werde ich in mein Denkarium legen. Ich will dich mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst, aber ich werde meine Briefe an dich nicht mit meinen lüsternen Gedanken besudeln._

Sie fühlte, wie die Röte über ihren Nacken in ihre Wangen kroch und blätterte weiter um zu sehen, wie viele Einträge da waren. „Durch die Ferne wächst die Liebe", flüsterte sie sanft und spürte wie ihr Herz flatterte, als sie an seine letzten Worte dachte. Das war fast einen Monat her.

Sie überflog weiter die Seiten und bemerkte sehr bald, dass es einen Eintrag für jeden Tag gab. Es waren keine poetischen oder romantischen Worte. Es waren ehrliche, tief empfundene Beobachtungen, und ihr erhärtetes Herz erweichte mit jeder Seite, die sie las.

_Bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich, aber heute schickte ich Silvan um nach dir zu sehen. Seit zwei Wochen hast du nichts mehr in dein Notizbuch geschrieben. Ich wollte dich nicht noch weiter ärgern, als ich es schon __getan habe__. Wir beobachteten dich, waren jedes Mal neidisch, __wenn__ du über etwas lachtest, das du geschrieben hattest…und ich wünschte du wärst so zwanglos bei mir, wie bei deinen imaginären Protagonisten._

Sie hätte sich gegen seine Anerkennung gesträubt, aber es machte jetzt keinen Unterschied mehr. Versunken in ihrer Phantasie hatte sie das Zeitgefühl verloren und kämpfte mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn weggejagt hatte. Ist es nicht das, was sie wollte? Hatte sie nicht den feigen Weg gewählt und sich geweigert, ihr Herz aus Furcht, dass er es brechen würde, zu riskieren?

Das Buch an ihre Brust haltend, starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Jetzt, da das Buch fertig war, war alles viel klarer - wie das unvollständige Gefühl, das sie in ihrem Magen verspürte und sie daran erinnerte, dass er sie mit sich genommen hatte. Severus war weg, und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und blätterte zum letzten Eintrag und suchte den letzten Satz. Es war ein kleiner Charakterfehler, aber sie las das Ende eines Buchs immer zuerst. Den letzten Satz las sie laut.

„Bitte vergib mir, aber ich habe nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Ich muss meine Qual beenden." Mit hämmernden Herzen schlug sie das Notizbuch zu. Wollte er sich etwas antun? Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Sie musste ihn finden bevor es zu spät war.

„Ich fühlte mich ziemlich melancholisch, als ich das schrieb."

Hermione erschrak. „Verdammt noch mal!", rief sie und schluckte hart, um zu sehen, ob ihr Magen an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehren würde. „Du hast mir einen Schreck eingejagt", tadelte sie ihn und war aufgeregt, weil er vor ihr stand…unverletzt.

Langsam schritt Severus auf sie zu. Hermione, die immer noch versuchte, sich von der anfänglichen Panik zu erholen, lächelte und begrüßte die Invasion ihrer persönlichen Grenzen.

„Entschuldige, Hermione", antwortete er sanft, seine Augen glitten von Kopf bis Fuß über ihren Körper. „Es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu erschrecken." Mit seinen Fingerknöcheln streifte er ihre Wange und neigte ihren Kopf.

Hermione hielt ihren Atem an. Sie sollte sich wirklich weg drehen, aber ihr Verstand war eigentlich der gleichen Meinung wie ihr Herz. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Abschiedsworte. _„Durch die Ferne wächst die Liebe."_ Obwohl sie bis zu ihrem Tod leugnen würde, dass ihre Liebe gewachsen wäre, konnte sie sich jetzt, auch wenn sie es wollte, nicht stoppen.

Seine Lippen schwebten über ihren, sein Atem liebkoste ihr empfindsames Fleisch. „Aber ich beabsichtige wirklich, meine Qual zu beenden", flüsterte er. Seine Augen senkten sich und seine Lippen streiften ihre. „Selbst wenn ich dich ans Bett fesseln muss, um das zu tun."

Er erstickte ihren erbärmlichen Protest mit entschlossener Effizienz, umfasste die fleischigen Backen ihres Hinterns und zog sie an sich. Seine Zunge duellierte sich meisterhaft mit ihrer. Sie verzehrte sich nach ihm. Irgendwo hinten in ihrem Kopf verschwanden die winzigen Überreste ihres Vorsatzes. Er liebte sie. Vielleicht...nur vielleicht hatte er sich an die Idee gewöhnt und wollte sie lieben.

Severus unterbrach den Kuss und knabberte an ihrem Kinn und Nacken, während er sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte.

„Nur Sex", sagte sie laut und überlegte, dass sie sich damit begnügen könnte, was er anbot.

Severus gab ein kehliges Knurren von sich und schob ihre Bluse und den vorne zu verschließenden BH aus dem Weg. „Täusch dich ruhig weiter, Hermione", krächzte er gegen ihren aufgerichteten Nippel, „und ich werde meine Drohung wahr machen und dich ans Bett fesseln."

Der Stoff ihrer Kleidung klemmte ihre Arme ein. Zwischen jedem Knabbern und Lecken flüsterte Severus Wörter der Liebe. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stieß ihre Hüften gegen ihn. Ihre Welt stellte sich auf den Kopf und sie fand sich auf dem Bett liegend wieder, ihre Koffer seltsamerweise verschwunden. Sie versuchte sich von ihrer Bluse und ihrem BH zu befreien, aber der verdammte Stoff hatte sich gegen sie verschworen. Schamlos hob sie ihre Hüften und half Severus dabei, ihre Schuhe, Hosen und Schlüpfer auszuziehen.

„Mehr als nur Sex, meine liebste Hexe. So viel mehr. Ich könnte einen Empfängniszauber über dich sprechen und dich durch ein Kind an mich binden, aber ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mann und ich werde dich nicht teilen", knurrte er.

Anstatt sich in ihre feurige Wärme zu versenken, kniete er sich auf den Boden, ergriff ihre Beine und zog zur Bettkante. Es gab keine sanfte Verführung, nur verzweifeltes Verlangen. Er knabberte an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und wollte sie mit Lust foltern. „Sag die Worte, Liebes."

Verwirrung verunstaltete ihre Augenbrauen und sie kämpfte, um sich aufzusetzen, die Verlegenheit über ihre Positionierung war zu viel für ihren unerfahrenen Verstand. Finger strichen durch ihre drahtigen Locken, fanden die Feuchtigkeit, die sich aufgrund ihres sengenden Kusses dort gebildet hatte.„Severus bitte…"

Er öffnete sie, offenbarte die süße Perle, die voller Leidenschaft schimmerte. Seinen Kopf eintauchend, schnellte er mit seiner Zunge über das Juwel. „Die Worte, Hermione", knurrte er, sein Atem heiß an ihrer Haut.

Sie wimmerte, ihre Beine zitterten während er sie festhielt. „Ich…ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Er leckte mit seiner Zunge in die taufeuchten Falten und umkreiste ihre Klitoris, folterte sie langsam. „Du bist eine intelligente Hexe, Hermione. Finde es heraus", murmelte er an ihrem Fleisch, unfähig sich ihren köstlichen Geschmack zu verwehren.

Sich seinen intimen Erkundungen entgegenwölbend, versteifte sie sich und platzte mit dem Ersten heraus, das in ihren Sinn kam. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Fast", flüsterte er, teilte ihre engen Falten und gab seinen Fantasien nach. Gierig ihren Kitzler leckend, schob er seine Finger an dem Widerstand vorbei und durchsuchte ihre Tiefen nach der Stelle, die ihr den Höhepunkt bringen würde. Er bog seine Finger aufwärts und wollte nichts mehr, als seine Finger durch seinen schmerzenden Penis ersetzen. „Sag mir…", keuchte er zwischen dem Lecken ihres Fleisches. „Sag mir wer dich liebt…wer dich für immer lieben möchte."

Seine Folter ihrer Sinne war erfolgreich. Sie würde ihm nichts verwehren. Sie bewegte sich und stöhnte. Sie war so nah dran und sie war sicher, er konnte es spüren, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie dem Nirvana näher kam, änderte er den Rhythmus und verwehrte ihr das Ende.

Er fuhr fort, mit ihr zwischen dem Lecken zu reden. „Ich bin es, Hermione." Leck. „Ich bin der einzige, der dich bis zum Ende aller Tage lieben wird." Kuss. „Selbst dann werde ich dich noch lieben." Knabber. „Mein Herz gehört dir." Saug. „Warum behandelst du es so schlecht?"

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Wörter, die sie sehnte zu hören wurden in der lüsternen Hitze der Leidenschaft gesprochen.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, gab ihrer Sturheit nach und verdoppelte seine Bemühungen. Er wurde vom Feuer ergriffen und musste sie haben. Er stieß seine Finger in Tandem mit seiner Zunge in sie und feierte, als er fühlte, wie das Zentrum ihrer Hitze seine Finger in seliger Hingabe molk.

Hermione japste und erschauderte in den Nachwirkungen des Glücks, das sie konsumiert hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Pfütze und wartete darauf, sich wieder zurück in ihr altes Selbst zu verwandeln. Severus stand auf, ließ seine Kleidung verschwinden und erklomm ihren Körper, wobei er sein Gewicht zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ. Sie fühlte, wie der harte Beweis seiner Erregung gegen ihren Bauch drückte.

Seine Lippen schwebten über ihren, glänzten von ihren Säften. Seine Augen waren dunkel und unergründlich. _Mein Herz gehört dir. Warum behandelst du es so schlecht?_ Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. Schmerz, den sie verursacht hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort, über ihr zu schweben.

Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? So dumm? Sie trat sich selbst. Die Wahrheit schimmerte in seinen Augen. Seine Wange küssend, streichelte sie ihn.

Er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und hielt seinen Atem an.

„Du liebst mich", verdeutlichte sie eine offensichtliche Tatsache und er nickte, da er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr vertraute.

„Du…willst mich lieben", flüsterte sie an seiner Wange, befreite sich endlich von ihrer Bluse und ihrem BH und versuchte ziemlich ungeschickt, ihn zu sich zu führen.

„Du hast nicht nur mein Herz, sondern auch meine Seele", erwiderte er langsam, genoss dabei jedes Wort.

„Zeig es mir." Sie schlang ihren Knöchel um seine Wade und rieb erwartungsvoll ihre feuchte Hitze gegen die nasse Spitze seiner Lust.

Severus ergriff ihre Hüften und drang in ihre seidige Wärme ein. Obwohl er verzweifelt war, hielt er den Rhythmus langsam und tief, rieb sein Becken an ihrer bereits empfindlichen Klitoris.

Hermione zog ihn für einen Kuss herunter und schob ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen vorbei. Ihr Herz blühte auf, als all ihre Zweifel verschwanden. Sie löste ihren Mund von seinem und echote mit jedem Stoß… jedem rhythmischen, geplanten Stoß…jeder Stoß sprach von einer Ewigkeit mit diesem Mann. Der Orgasmus, der sie überwältigte, begann tief und ihr Schoß verkrampfte sich.

Severus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte und sie fühlte, wie er in der zuckenden Hitze ihres Körpers pulsierte. Sie beobachtete wie er kam, die warmen Strahlen des Samens verbanden ihn mit ihr auf eine urtümliche Weise. Das war Liebe. Dies war Innigkeit in seiner rohsten Form. Severus Snape, ihr Geliebter, zugänglich, vertraute ihr sein Herz und seine Seele an. Verausgabt legte er sich neben sie und zog sie eng an sich.

„Bleib", murmelte er schläfrig und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

Sie quiekte protestierend, als ein samtenes Seil ihren Knöchel mit seinem Handgelenk verband. „Was zum…"

„Für den Fall, dass du mich verlassen willst, während ich schlafe", gluckste er und zog absichtlich an dem Seil. „Eventuell… werden wir morgen unsere erste Verabredung haben, so dass ich dich richtig umwerben kann."

Ihr Herz ging auf. Liebesromane zu schreiben hatte sie nicht auf die Realität von Vertrautheit und Liebe vorbereitet. Sie rieb das Seil und lächelte ihre Inspiration an, ihre erschöpfte Fantasie, die mit neuen Geschichten und Charakteren zum Leben erwachte.

--

**Epilog**

Hermione riss sich zusammen, als sie hörte, wie die schwere Eichentür von ihrer und Severus' Wohnung zugeschlagen wurde. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sie vor so vielen Jahren dazu überreden konnte, in die Kerker von Hogwarts zu ziehen, aber sie war froh, es getan zu haben. Die Verliese hatten die richtige Atmosphäre geliefert um ihr neuestes Buch – _Verwünschte Zauberei_ - zu schreiben. Es war ihrer Meinung nach ihr Lieblingsbuch. Es beruhte etwas auf den Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Nervös kaute sie an ihrer Wangeninnenseite und wartete darauf, dass ihr Mann mit seiner Meinung an sie herantrat. Vor zwei Wochen war ihr Buch veröffentlicht worden und sie war auf Promotiontour gewesen. Sie strich das smaragdgrüne Negligee, das ihre Brüste und Hüften umschmeichelte, glatt und versuchte sich in den Kissen zu entspannen.

Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete sich langsam und ihr Puls hämmerte wie verrückt. Er stand da, sein ausgehungerter Blick nahm jedes Detail auf. Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die Lippen, als er die Tür schloss. Er hatte seine Lehrerroben an und sein Haar war von den Zaubertrankdämpfen feucht. Sie wusste nicht, welche Spannung schlimmer war – die Tatsache, dass sie zwei Wochen getrennt waren und es am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass sie die nächsten Tage zusammen im Bett verbrachten, oder seine Meinung über das Buch.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Büchern hatte sie ihm nicht erlaubt ihr neuestes Werk zu lesen oder etwas beizutragen, da sie wollte, dass es eine Überraschung war. Sie räusperte sich. „Und?", fragte sie, erkannte dabei kaum ihre eigene Stimme, da sie voller Lust war.

Sich ans Fußende des Bettes stellend, verschränkte Severus seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte sie an. „Du hast mich zu einem Troll gemacht", erklärte er einfach, seine Stimme schaffte es, beleidigt und doch sehr erregt zu klingen.

Hermione kniete sich hin und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihre Entscheidung, den Anfang ihrer Beziehung auf solch eine fantasievolle Art zu verschönern, zu erklären. „Aber ich habe dich zu einem _süßen_ Troll gemacht."

Seine rechte Augenbraue hob sich beleidigend. „Süß? Troll?", ahmte er sie nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass Trolle kolossale, sabbernde Berge von...von...von Dummheit sind."

Sie wies ihn mit einer Mischung aus einem Prusten und einem Lachen ab. „Du warst kein Bergtroll. Du warst ein Waldtroll."

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Du warst ein verzauberter Troll", fuhr Hermione fort. „ Von einem bösen Zauberer verflucht, bei dem du in der Lehre gewesen warst und - "

„Du musst mir die Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen, Hermione. Ich _habe_ das verdammte Buch gelesen." Er zog seine Robe aus und begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen, der Schimmer in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass seine schlechte Laune wegen des Inhalts ihres letzten Romans die Verführung nicht vereiteln würde.

Sie lächelte, lehnte sich bewusst nach vorne und gab so ihrem Ehemann eine verlockende Sicht in ihren Ausschnitt. „Aber du warst zum Ende des Buches hin heiß. Die junge, belesene Hexe fand einen Weg den Fluch zu beenden und - "

Severus schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und ein magischer Knebel brachte sie zum Schweigen. Protestierend quiekte sie auf und zog mit beiden Händen an dem beleidigenden Material. Bevor sie davon krabbeln oder den Knebel entfernen konnte, packte sie ihr Ehemann und machte es sich zwischen ihren cremigen Schenkel bequem. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihre Wange. „Du sagtest, du würdest _unsere_ Geschichte schreiben. Obwohl ich verschiedene Elemente von _uns_ in diesem...diesem...Märchen sah..."

„Denkst du wirklich so über mich?", fragte er sanft und tätschelte ihre Wange. Sie konnte den verletzten Ton in seiner Stimme hören und versteifte sich unter ihm.

„'türliff niff!", protestierte sie durch den Knebel hindurch und hob eine Hand, um eine dunkle Strähne seines Haars zu streicheln. „Iff libbe diff!"

Severus entfernte den Knebel und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen, erstickte so weitere Kommentare oder Erklärungen. „Der Troll war grausam, ich - "

„Du warst _grausam_ zu mir!", erinnerte Hermione ihn und strich mit ihren Händen über seine blasse Brust. „Aber der Troll ist reine Fiktion. Es ist nicht, wie ich dich sah. Es ist, wie ich deine Taten sah. Darauf basierte ich ihn."

Er knabberte an ihrem Schlüsselbein und ächzte, als er sich auf den Rücken rollte. Er bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm, der lange Tag machte sich bemerkbar. „Aber ich habe nie deine verdammte Katze _angefasst_."

Hermione kicherte, als er auf den Teil in ihrem Buch verwies, wo der Troll einen Bissen von der Katze der Heldin nahm. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihren Ehemann und lächelte. „Krummbein würde wahrscheinlich dich beißen, bevor du ihm auch nur zu nahe kommen könntest."

Seine Hände streichelten ihre seidenbedeckten Oberschenkel. Seine ebenholzfarbene Augen funkelten und ein kleines Lächeln zierte seinen Schmollmund. Da bemerkte sie, dass er sie neckte und schlug ihm leicht auf die Brust. „Gemeiner Kerl!"

Merkend, dass seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten nicht berauschend waren, warf er seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich verletzt!", schimpfte sie und bereitete sich vor, ihn wieder zu schlagen.

Er ergriff ihre Arme und bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Er hob ihre Finger zu seinem Mund und begann diese zu lecken. Während er ihre Finger leckte, wuchs sein Grinsen. „Ich bin zufrieden, dass du genug von der Wahrheit ändertest, um die Unschuldigen zu schützen...und die Schuldigen."

Schmunzelnd bewegte sie ihre Hüften mit einem einladenden Stoß nach vorne. „Du kannst dich auch gleich daran gewöhnen, da du die Inspiration für alle meine Helden bist."

Severus stöhnte und brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

--

**FIN**


End file.
